


【烈火之剑/海琳】同居三十题挑战

by magiclotus



Series: 献给我最爱的海琳 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclotus/pseuds/magiclotus
Summary: 原作向续文。以同居三十题为梗为海克托尔x琳撰写的短篇系列。日更挑战（挑战成功！）开头即默认两人已支援A。冷圈自产粮，自娱自乐。前情提要：游戏终章的一年后，刚参加完艾利乌德即位典礼，从菲雷与琳结伴回各自领地的海克托尔，在基亚兰附近和琳分别不久，遭到了不明袭击，身受重创，并以此为开端展开的一系列并不惊心动魄的故事……





	1. 第28题 一方受伤（Day 1）

**Author's Note:**

> *小白写手出没，纯自high，文笔是啥能吃吗  
> *短打，30题序打乱  
> *虽说题名是“同居”，但写的 **不是** 两人同居生活  
> *文不对题、主次不分、语无伦次、烂梗警告  
> *有基于原作的二次设定  
> *有其他私货CP串场，纯背景，不打tag了  
> *OOC请轻喷（不过发在这里肯定没人看见~doge脸~）  
> *我是第一个在AO3发中文海琳文的吗，得意（个鬼啊！）

——自己差一点就失去海克托尔。

  
琳很长时间都沉浸在这个事实中。  
心中充斥着后怕、担忧、气愤、悔恨，仿佛被抛入五味杂陈的海洋，一个不小心就被纷纷扰扰的巨浪打得晕头转向。

  
虽然自己才向他大放厥词，责骂他是个蠢蛋，痛斥他应该多相信自己、多依靠自己一点，可冷静下来再想，他们能逃生仅仅是运气好罢了。  
要不是被那个男人放过一马，不仅海克托尔，连自己也会当场变成一具死尸吧。  
于是当时他那看似无谋的不可理喻的举动，实则经过了怎样的深思熟虑，琳一想到这里就心痛得无以复加。

这个人总这样，看着大大咧咧粗枝大叶，却总能想到别人没考虑到的细微之处，哪怕把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，也一定要冲在前头为同伴开辟出道路，还偏偏喜欢装出一副没事的样子……  
这次的行刺只是开端，他所面临的重压比自己想象得要可怕得多，正因为有所觉悟，他才把自己从旋涡中推出去不让自己牵连其中。  
相比之下自己反而像个凡事想当然的孩子，除了闹脾气和逞口舌之快还做了什么？  
难道真如他所说，自己还差得远，待在他身边就是拖油瓶？

——不、他当然不是那个意思！  
那只是他的惯用伎俩罢了，自己再清楚不过。  
即使那种拙劣演技，也依然是他对自己独有的体贴。明明知道，自己却还是……

——要是没有和他争吵，他会不会就不会因此分心而中埋伏呢？  
自己第一时间赶来解围是没错，可他为了保护自己受伤也是事实，要没有这伤，他也不至于被逼入绝境还险些丧命。  
想要帮助他的心情不假，结果反而为他所救，这样的自己实在没资格说什么“多依靠自己一点”。不甘心也罢，归根到底还是自己不够强。

（想让我多依靠你一点，那就别哭啊……）  
海克托尔最后的话语回荡在耳边。  
都伤成那样了还想着照顾自己的情绪，那份总在不经意间流露的温柔，叫自己如何承受得起。  
心中愈加悔恨。  
本以为下定决心不再迷茫了……  
琳把脸深深埋进掌心。

要怎样才能真正帮到他呢……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “同居30题”分别是：  
> 1、相拥入眠  
> 2、一同外出购物  
> 3、半夜互相讲恐怖故事  
> 4、一方的起床气  
> 5、做饭  
> 6、大扫除  
> 7、浏览先祖的画像  
> 8、吐槽对方的生活习惯  
> 9、相隔两地的信件  
> 10、早安吻  
> 11、替对方挑衣服  
> 12、讨论关于坐骑的话题  
> 13、 一方卧病在床  
> 14、午睡  
> 15、帮对方梳头发  
> 16、出浴后的怦然心跳  
> 17、庆祝某个纪念日  
> 18、接对方回家  
> 19、离家出走  
> 20、一个惊喜  
> 21、甲板上看星星  
> 22、一场飞来横祸  
> 23、讨论关于孩子的话题  
> 24、因恶劣天气被困在家里  
> 25、喝醉  
> 26、无伤大雅的小打小闹  
> 27、穿错衣服  
> 28、一方受伤  
> 29、意外的求婚  
> 30、滚床单  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [{全文索引目录}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632227/navigate)


	2. 第20题 一个惊喜（Day 2）

“那个……马修”

“什么事，琳迪斯小姐？”

从房檐上跳下来的年轻盗贼轻巧落在基亚兰公女面前。

马修是昨天赶到基亚兰的，在这节骨眼，奥斯提亚侯弟遭到暗杀失去行动力的事不便声张，奥辛就派了他这个擅长隐秘活动、琳又熟悉的密探前来照应。结果只一天功夫，马修就带着肯特塞因把这阵子在基亚兰领每一个接触过少主的人员安排得妥妥当当，确保他们一个字也不会外泄，接下来还包装了借住在此的少主的一系列治疗和吃穿用度，弥补了不少琳他们没考虑到的漏洞，把看似不起眼的小事也打点得滴水不漏，确保外界不会起疑心。以前琳只见识过马修开锁偷东西的本事，如今亲眼目睹他作为密探的慎密手段，也不由得打心底佩服。

“安啦~少主没事的，塞拉那家伙虽然吵闹，但用杖的本事还是值得信赖的。”

见琳没什么精神又扭捏的奇怪样子，马修以为她在担心少主又不敢问，抢先回答道。

但琳真正的想法却不是这个，海克托尔的情况她刚刚已经打听过了，这次专程来找马修，是有别的用意。

 

“塞拉我相信她。但是那个，马修，我是想问你……”

琳绞着手指，用力咬住嘴唇，其反常模样让马修意识到这个向来直爽勇敢的基亚兰公女、他们未来的侯爵夫人，此刻遇到了不得了瓶颈，于是他正了正神色，站直身体，倾听她后面的话。

 

“可不可以把待人处事的诀窍教给我……”

“…………啊？”

意想不到的请求。

“就是、那个，和麻烦的人打交道的办法啦，不管是套话、威胁、贿赂，还是通关系、私下交易、说让人察觉不到的谎言……我也想学会那些！”

琳用“麻烦”来形容，因为在她看来，需要绕弯子的人和事都属于麻烦，就像她一直在强迫自己学的繁文缛节和宫廷礼仪一样。

但有些事，麻烦也有做的必要，已经不是只顾让自己保持洁身自好的时候了，这里不是草原，而是权贵们的政治舞台，只会舞刀弄剑在这个看不到硝烟的战场无异于手无寸铁，一旦踏足就会任人宰割。以前的自己肯定有多远避多远，可如今她最爱的人涉身其中，要她站在外面干看着，她办不到。

 

马修迟迟没有反应，半晌才猛地嗤笑出声。

“笑、笑什么，我是认真的！”

“不是不是，太突然了……只是想象了一下琳小姐在官场和别人尔虞我诈的样子，就忍不住……噗”

虽然有心理准备，琳还是涨红了脸。

“你是说我不够格吗，马修”

“该怎么说呢，应该是……画风不对吧”

马修想了个委婉的形容词。

“我也知道自己不适合做这些事，但再这样下去……我不就一点用处都派不上了吗，一想到海克托尔面对的是这样的危险，我却对此一无所知，就、就……”

琳失去言语。

“琳迪斯小姐，您说过，骄傲的萨卡人不会撒谎，对吧？”

“那个是……”

听马修这么说，琳眉头一紧，就好像被戳中软肋。

“您在魔之岛对乌海说的这句话，我大概，一辈子也不会忘吧”

“哎？”

琳不明白他为什么突然提起这茬。

马修却只是娓娓道来。

“那时的我急着找到杀死蕾拉的凶手为她报仇，把所有黑之牙成员都视为罪不可赦的极恶之人，在你们击败乌海以前，我曾想过用尽酷刑也要逼迫他吐露真言，可后来，您只用这一句话就带我们笔直通往真相，这让我意识到，即使是敌人，也有身陷黑暗却保持骄傲的人，世上更是仍有愿意相信他们的人存在，这对于我们这些常年在暗处做着不可告人的肮脏勾当的小人来说，是多么大的救赎啊”

“……”

“即使自己再见不得光，一想到侍奉的君主是这样高洁之人，我就觉得自己的付出有意义。琳迪斯小姐，并不是所有领袖，都必须让自己变得虚伪有心机，变得那么……麻烦”

“……”

“您知道吗，少主曾经对我说过，”马修顿了顿，“他说，想把利西亚打造成一个团结、平等，没有那么多世故和复杂规矩，让正直纯粹的人也能够保持本性安心生活的地方。听起来很孩子气吧？但就是这样孩子气的理想，我却觉得是少主的话一定能办到。要是等那一天好不容易来临，琳迪斯小姐却变成一潭深水，少主、不，未来的侯爵大人，不得满世界追杀我呀”

说到这里，马修忍不住笑出声。

琳被他逗乐，表情终于放松下来。

“海克托尔竟然有这样的想法。他都没和我说过”

“少主他肯定是不好意思说啦，毕竟您就是他最希望能自由自在生活在利西亚的那个正直纯粹的人啊。”

“诶？怎、怎么会，你可、别乱说！”

看着琳窘迫的样子，马修不由得生出她真可爱的念头，这样认真又率真的女子，难怪少主喜欢得不行。

“哎呀，总之，你别恭维我了！还是说正事吧！就算不是诈术，其他基础的东西也行啊~”

“您还是不改变主意吗？”

“我只是不想袖手旁观！”

就连倔犟的地方也和海克托尔大人一模一样。马修耸耸肩表示投降。他拿这种人最没辙了。

“……这样的话……”他作出思考状。

察觉到对方有所松口，琳频频点头，正准备洗耳恭听——

“啊！马修？！”

冷不丁从旁传来惊叫，然后一个粉色的身影飞奔而来，

“你竟敢钻海克托尔大人空子欺负他夫人！”

这可真是未见其人先闻其声。

马修一下子变了脸色，像弹簧似的蹦起身：

“糟糕！琳迪斯小姐，我得先撤了，有机会再教您！”

只留下这句话，马修瞬间闪没了踪影，就连琳都只捕捉到他的残影。

迟来一步的塞拉冲着密探逃跑的方向空挥了几下杖，嘴里嚷嚷着要告诉海克托尔大人云云，琳赶紧把她拉住，哭笑不得安抚了几句。

塞拉倒没在意，转头面向琳已是一副开朗笑脸，然后带来一个对现在的琳来说最大的惊喜——

“海克托尔大人醒了。”

“谢谢你通知我！”

没等这句道谢传到塞拉耳中，基亚兰的公女也没了踪影，速度比马修有过之无不及。

塞拉被独自一人留在走廊上，倾听着急促远去的脚步声浮现出浅笑。

“真是的，我塞拉大人的友人怎么都是急性子。

海克托尔大人也是，说什么睁开眼第一眼看见的竟然是塞拉，还一脸闹别扭的样子，就跟小孩子一样——圣女艾莉米奴大人啊，您可要保佑我们未来的侯爵大人早日恢复健康、早日长大成人，然后早日和未来的侯爵夫人修成正果哦~”

修女持杖煞有介事祈祷起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于海克托尔怎么受的伤，个人是有设定好完整暗杀经过，不过真写起来都够单独成篇了，正文没地方放（其实是懒得动笔），干脆通过透露只言片语供想象吧~  
> ↑↑↑  
> 于是若干时间后还是动笔了，详情请移步『林海之路』系列的[第16-21章](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028629/chapters/49444418)


	3. 第10题 早安吻（Day 3）

海克托尔猛然醒转的时候，脑海中还残留着方才梦中被阿尔玛兹一劈为二的幻痛，他一度以为封印了阿尔玛兹，自己便不会再被那种鲜明的幻觉所困，但如今看来噩梦并未消失，事实上那个力量至今也残留在自己体内、不知不觉蚕食着自己的精神、直至宿主在战场上迎来灭亡……

海克托尔不由得深吸一口气，结果来自现实的剧痛感令他忍不住闷哼出声，惊动了边上的人。

“海克托尔大人！您醒了吗？”

是一个自己无比熟悉的声音。

“太好了，一定是圣女艾莉米奴大人听到我的祈祷了！您现在感觉如何？哪里痛吗？想不想喝水？饿不饿？啊，您别乱动，伤口会裂开的！对了，您能认出我来吗？”

那个人连珠炮般在自己耳边吐着清脆字句，一如既往让自己头疼。

“塞拉……”

不用睁眼确认，海克托尔念出她的名字，声音却嘶哑到轻不可闻。

“没错，是塞拉哟~啊？您说什么？”

塞拉努力把耳朵凑到他嘴边。

“好吵……”

打击！

塞拉遭到灭顶打击！（并没有）

“呜呜呜，人家这么关心海克托尔大人，您却嫌弃人家吵！我明白了，您一定是不满意第一眼看到的不是琳，塞拉这就去把她叫来！您再忍耐一会！”

吵闹的修女自顾自夺门而出。自己本想制止她，但抬个手都像灌了铅一样沉重，只能任凭她消失在视线中。

 

“……”

周遭一下子安静下来。

确定自己是安全的，琳也没事的样子，海克托尔奋力集中精神判断起当前状况。

 

首先是时间，从腹中饥饿程度粗略推算已过去数天，也不知道奥辛那边急成什么样，有没有人趁机来找奥斯提亚麻烦。

其次是地点，相当大的房间，这种规模多半是某个领主的城堡，虽说塞拉的出现让他一度以为自己回到家中，但眼看室内装潢之华贵绝非奥斯提亚风格——比如身下这张他长这么大还从没睡过的柔软正宗天鹅绒床，令他有点浑身不自在。总之暂时看不出这是哪里，不过主观上他最不希望这里是基亚兰……怎么说呢，自己这个样子太丢人了……

再就是最重要的身体状况。海克托尔再度尝试活动手脚，右手和左腿似乎没什么大碍，比较悲惨的是另两条手足，肉眼可见已打上了厚厚的石膏，能感觉到的只有麻痹感，先前在崖底勉强使用它们战斗时他就预想到会有这种后果，现在也只求别留下后遗症了，他可不想做个伤残领主。当然最心悸的还当属上半身的贯穿伤，他绝不会忘记当时从盔甲缺口准确刺入的那把闪着寒光的剑，剑锋留下的狰狞痕迹说是致命伤也不为过，拜它所赐，现在就连轻微呼吸也会捎来阵阵剧痛，实在不是什么令人愉快的经历。要是有机会，自己一定要从那个面具男手上讨回来！

确认完现有情报，海克托尔意识到自己不太妙、各方面。

他小心翼翼吐出胸腔中的闷气，合上眼想缓一会神，结果刚盖上眼皮，倦意就从四面八方一拥而上，像一张大网把他死命往黑暗里拖。就在他几乎要放弃抵抗时，有人接近了。

 

“海克托尔？”

声音的主人饱含期待，只是自己沉浸在半梦半醒中无法应答。

“又睡着了吗”

声音顿时低沉下来，语气中透着几分失落。

他开始恨自己在关键时刻不争气。

然后是拉开椅子的声响，有一只手轻抚上额头，像对待珍贵的玻璃工艺品般替自己拨开汗湿的刘海。

“不会在装睡吧”

突然直逼耳鬓的私语，他几乎能想象到琳欺身观察自己脸庞的样子。如果这时候张开眼，她一定会吓一跳，只可惜现在的自己连这种微小动作都有心无力。

观察了一会，琳似乎放弃了，随着一声轻叹她垂首抵住海克托尔的额头，温润的鼻息轻柔喷洒在他脸上。

“我到底在想什么”

仿佛在自嘲。

“对不起，之前不该冲你大吼大叫，现在才知道，我才是真正的蠢蛋。”

又在说这种话。海克托尔有点生气了。会变成这样完全是自己不成熟所致，她根本没有必要向自己道歉，说到底还是自己犹犹豫豫才把她也卷进来。她再这样自责下去岂不是又要哭了？

唯独不能忍受这种事。

海克托尔似乎涌出一股动力，漂浮不定的意识在梦境狭间奋力挣扎起来，并一点点撕开缠住自己的困意，向着上方的光明伸出手……

还不知道海克托尔正经历着自我斗争的琳继续自言自语：

“不过，从今往后，我不会再犯这种错误了。我会变得更强、更可靠，成为真正可以支撑你的力量——我琳迪斯以天父地母之名起誓”

伴随这誓言，琳抵住恋人的面容庄重而圣洁。

接着就犹如心愿真的应验，琳发觉一只手轻轻抚上自己后脑勺，她惊讶睁开眼睛，对上海克托尔的眼眸，一时间说不出话来。

“谢谢……”

海克托尔发不出声音，只得用口型向琳表达谢意，然后把她圈入自己臂弯。

那只手明明无力到不费吹灰之力就能挣脱，琳却像被磁铁吸住一般顺势贴近他的怀抱，

先前的低落仿佛一扫而空，心中浮现小小的雀跃。不过琳生怕弄疼他的伤口，轻轻回抱了他一会就分开了，取而代之的是落在他鼻尖的一吻：

 

“早上好，海克托尔。”

琳露出最美好的崭新微笑。


	4. 第1题 相拥入眠（Day 4）

基亚兰城迎来一位贵客——十天前才继任的新菲雷侯艾利乌德。

听说他正在走访利西亚东部诸侯，为他们送去新官上任的回礼，也就是俗称的：走关系。这并不是什么奇怪的事，位于利西亚东南角最边缘的菲雷领是个不起眼的小地方，平时甚至有戏言称其为“乡下”，如果不多加走动很容易被大家遗忘，所以艾利乌德当上领主第一件事就是主动出门向老邻居示好。只不过，他今天又多了个私人目的。

 

“海克托尔！！”

以绅士风度闻名的新菲雷侯也顾不上礼仪，三步并作两步小跑到床前。

看到不久前还在自己即位典礼上生龙活虎侃侃而谈的挚友凄惨成这样，艾利乌德霎时面色煞白，握紧的拳头也止不住颤抖起来。

海克托尔那边刚换完药躺下，正是虚弱的时候。他先前已从琳口中得知艾利乌德要来，本想先睡一觉养足精神再和老友会面，谁知他来得这么快，结果被他撞见自己这么难堪的样子，可谓计划赶不上变化。

“你要是、敢说一个、同情的词，小心我、揍你”

重伤员咬牙切齿断断续续挤出这句威吓，又抬起右拳轻锤了一下好友紧张到指节都泛白的拳头。

艾利乌德反应过来，意识到自己的失态，迅速整理好了情绪。

接着琳端来热茶，又替海克托尔拭去脸上的汗水，轻声向他确认现在交谈没大碍，这才在床头坐下。

 

三人交换起当前情报。

原来艾利乌德由于离开领地，不巧错过了基亚兰派出的信使，直至他昨天拜访完塔尼亚、按计划往基亚兰来的路上，才迟迟接到琳数天前就发出的海克托尔遇袭密报。不过令他在意的是，先前他会见塔尼亚侯时，对方同样提起奥斯提亚侯弟似乎失踪的传闻，还半信半疑问他是不是确有其事，他一想到海克托尔才在菲雷现身过，以为只是随尤瑟侯“卧病太久”兴起的谣言，还劝塔尼亚侯不要相信没来由的小道消息。没想到真的出了事。

听艾利乌德这么一说，大家都引起警觉。

——已经有人开始散播对奥斯提亚不利的言论。

 

“会是塔尼亚侯吗？”

琳发表最直接的看法。

“我想不是，塔尼亚侯为人正直，何况他知道我和海克托尔的关系，如果他打算背地里搞小动作，现在主动向我提供海克托尔失踪的情报反而是给他自己添乱”

“……到底是谁……又是……为了得到权力吗……太卑鄙了！”

想到自己在两年前也卷入过权位之争，那时同样如此，暗杀、下毒、妖言惑众、手足相残，六亲不认……所有的一切都与自己在草原经受的教导格格不入，至今想起来也不由一阵反胃，这也是她身在利西亚却分外思念萨卡草原的原因。但是……

琳突然发觉海克托尔用指腹触碰了一下自己的手背，好似察觉到了自己的情绪想要安抚自己。

（对啊，现在不是想这些的时候，已经不一样了）

琳摇了摇脑袋，

（就像那时候我克服万难来到外祖父身边，这一次，我也要击碎阴谋，保护我最爱的人）

想着，她用双手接过海克托尔的右手，护在掌心之中。

对面艾利乌德微笑着把二人互动尽收眼底，清清嗓子继续道，

“我比较担心其他领地也出现这种传言。这种消息要是传播开来，被他们控制住舆论，那就不好办了”

海克托尔点了点头，闭上眼仿佛在思考什么，片刻后，他敲了敲床板：

“马修……”

“是！”

随着一声清脆应答从地板下方传出，床底下探出奥斯提亚密探一个脑袋，接着整个活人钻出床底，着实把艾利乌德吓了一跳，琳更是条件反射差点拔剑了。

“马修，你怎么会躲在这种地方？？！”

“呀，贴身护卫真辛苦~~”

马修拍了拍身上的灰尘，像是自言自语，又像在回答琳的问题，见琳剑拔弩张的样子赶紧又补了句：

“是少主命令我这么做的”

对于手下这么快把主子卖了，海克托尔额上浮现一个青筋。

“等一下……你什么时候躲进来的？”

琳突然想到什么，惊叫道。

“诶？什么时候……”

回想起昨夜他摸入房间，正打算钻床地板时，猛然撞见基亚兰公女和少主相拥而眠的温馨场景，马修顿时意识到自己踩中怎样一个地雷——

“啊对，早上，今天早上才进来的”

“你说谎！”

“哇，这就看出来了”

“这叫学以致用！”

就在昨天，马修经不住琳的央求，抽空教了她一些察言观色的技巧，没想到这么快把自己坑了。有这样一个优秀的学生，他都不知是惊喜还是惊悚。

“啊哈哈，什么时间不重要啦~~话说回来，少主您叫我出来到底有何吩咐啊~~~”

马修拖长尾音转而向主人求救。

“是啊是啊，还是先说正事吧，琳迪斯，你也快把玛尼卡缇收起来~~伤到海克托尔怎么办~~”

菲雷侯也赶忙打圆场。

看在艾利乌德的面子上，琳总算冷静下来重重坐回床边，顺便瞪了床上的病号一眼。

再来就是海克托尔阐述他的对策了。

在他的安排下，马修临时编入菲雷侯的护卫队，当天下午就跟随艾利乌德离开了基亚兰。接下来艾利乌德将按原计划继续走访各大领主，而马修的任务就是跟着他近距离探查他们的口风、顺便调查各个领内风向，必要时制造反向舆论，搅搅浑水，干的依然是密探的活。

 

等到琳送别老友和“一日师父”再度回到密室，海克托尔已经呼呼入睡，看来刚才强撑着陪他俩说那么久话确实累坏了。

琳趴在床沿静静看着他的睡颜，早已忘记方才那场闹剧的她开始琢磨起自己能做的事。

 

 

~小剧场~

 

基亚兰领外

马修：“艾利乌德大人，您说要是琳迪斯小姐变成一个城府很深的女子，我是不是就成千古罪人了？”

艾利乌德：“？？？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放心吧，马修，不可能发生的(•̀ω•́)  
> PS：文中提到的塔尼亚是位于菲雷正北方的、除桑塔鲁斯以外离菲雷最近的一个领地，也是官方漫画《霸者之剑》女主角缇娜的领地。


	5. 第9题 相隔两地的信件（Day 5）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> 私货cp预警：  
> 肯特x菲奥拉

“亲爱的菲奥拉：  
见信好！  
今天是艾雷布新历981年神官月第13日，我在春意盎然的基亚兰为你写下这封来信……”  
  
“……  
……”  
  
才开个头，肯特就卡壳了，挣扎片刻他放弃似的把笔往桌上一搁，倒向椅背仰头叹出一口气。  
  
不是没有可说的，正相反，想说的话太多，无从说起。  
这些天突发事件一大堆，明明没有离开基亚兰一步，却如同连日长途跋涉般疲惫，而这一切都是因为那位大人的介入。

  
（诶？什么时候开始连脑内思维都自动把海克托尔大人替换为那位大人了？）  
肯特捏了捏鼻梁，佩服起自己对自己下的保密暗示。  
但就像马修殿下所说，这之后利西亚会发生大事，在这个前哨阶段的情报战当中，自己不保持警惕不行。  
而仅仅是维持城内平稳，就嗅到一股山雨欲来风满楼的味道，不禁叫人担心起未来走向。  
这之后琳迪斯小姐会怎样呢？  
肯特的思绪忍不住飘向自己的君主。

  
那天在崖底花容失色的样子、回到城里满面愁容的样子、恢复精神后熠熠生辉的样子……  
他都历历在目。  
最近也时常听到卫兵和侍女悄悄议论说琳迪斯小姐变了，变得更坚定、更自信、更动人，越来越有公女样了。  
造成这种变化的原因，肯特再清楚不过。  
总有一天，琳迪斯小姐会离开这基亚兰住进奥斯提亚城吧。  
海克托尔大人是一位开明的君主，琳迪斯小姐跟着他一定会幸福的，是他俩的话，一定能带领利西亚走向繁荣。  
就算为了那一天，自己也必须加倍用心，在这最关键的时刻保护好这两位大人。  
想到这里，肯特坐正了身体，提笔继续写道：

  
“你的来信我已收到，请放心，基亚兰这边一切正常，我也一如既往每日训练、巡逻、出任务。  
芙罗利娜进步得很快，已经可以和部队中的男士正常交流了，相信不久后就能成长为独当一面的战士。她让我转告请勿挂念。  
近期训练场桃花盛开，在花香中磨炼武技，心情变得无比明媚，不由想起你的笑脸。  
伊利亚是否还飘着雪花？如在风雪中驾驭天马，请务必防寒保暖，保重身体，切忌太过劳累。  
愿相见的时机早日到来。  
——想念你的肯特”

  
一口气写完信件，肯特活动了一下肩膀，再通读一遍确认语句通顺没有错别字，小心翼翼将信纸封入信封。  
（菲奥拉，如果可以，真想向你倾诉最近发生的事，  
但我不能这么做。  
何况这些事就算知道了也只会徒增烦恼吧。  
所以这里就由我一人承担就行了。  
不过不用担心，因为我不是孤身一人）

肯特出门寄信的时候刚好碰到琳也要去寄信，而她的信件是写给海克托尔的，这让肯特百思不得其解。  
琳苦笑着解释说这也是迷惑敌人的手法，如果被城里的眼线留意到定期给海克托尔写信的自己突然不写了，反而会引起怀疑。  
说完，琳也瞄到肯特手中的信，顺手接过说帮他寄，并允诺局势稳定后放他个长假，到时他可以去旅个行探个亲什么的，地点可以选在比如伊利亚之类的……并笑着跑远了。  
望着琳的灿烂笑脸，肯特感觉自己又充满了干劲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在原作中，肯特和法瑞娜的支援对话提到过天马月和射手月，分别为肯特和法瑞娜诞生月。而本文开头提到的“神官月”为个人二次私设，对应3月。


	6. 第14题 午睡（Day 6）

天气日渐回暖，和煦的阳光打在脸上格外舒适。  
园丁们开始为复苏的花草树木剪枝修芽，忙碌的样子就像花丛中来回飞舞的蜜蜂，给满园春色更添一份生机。  
然而豪森侯发现，搀着自己散步的外孙女好像有点心不在焉。  
“他怎样了？”  
老人像在问早上吃了什么一样随口问道。  
“诶？“  
被轻易看穿心事的琳泛起一缕红晕，又迅速压了下去，低声回答着外祖父：  
”已经好很多了，可以清醒地聊天了”  
“不如多陪陪他？他一个人会寂寞吧”  
“不，他才不会呢”  
她微微把脸偏向一旁。  
豪森有些惊讶，却也猜测到原因。  
“怎么了，和前两天的来信有关吗？”  
琳一时默然无语。  
  
前天，他们收到奥斯提亚方面的密信，  
信是琳读给海克托尔听的，信里的内容她一清二楚：  
“——一切正常，敬请安心。”  
奥辛的留言简洁明了。  
是好消息，琳扬起信纸为他高兴，直至她瞄见海克托尔紧绷的脸。  
“信使还在吗？带他来这里吧”  
“怎么？是要留口信？不方便写字我能代笔……”  
“不，”海克托尔停顿片刻，解释道，“亲眼见到才有说服力”  
也不知道这个亲眼见到是指让信使亲眼见到他，还是让他亲眼见到信使，琳满腹狐疑照办。  
结果，信使是个女孩子，似乎是奥辛为了让信尽快送达派出了天马骑士的样子。  
一见到她，海克托尔就把琳打发出去了，只留他们两人在房间里密谈。  
莫名的不爽。  
琳清楚认识到自己又被排挤到圈外了，以及自己在无故吃醋这两个令她讨厌的事实。  
不知等了多久，就在自己禁不住开始胡思乱想之际，信使才慢腾腾出来。  
借着墙上火把的微光，琳注意到她眼框有点肿。  
是哭过了吗？发生了什么事？  
琳正想问清楚，信使却正色表示消息已传到，她必须马上返回奥斯提亚，没有给琳留下追问的时间。  
而进入房间询问海克托尔，他却一口咬定没事，只是交待的事有点多罢了，而且他累了，让琳不要打搅自己休息，便闭上眼不再说话。  
琳当时就气得不行，却不能拿他怎样，只得悻悻离去。  
  
豪森望着外孙女纠结的面容，没有多问，拍着她的手背劝慰道：  
“海克托尔是未来的侯爵和利西亚盟主，要考虑的事比别人深远。如果他一时做出让人不能理解的举动，也一定有其深意，决不是故意想伤害他关爱的人。你今后是要和他一起生活的，得多加理解和支持他”  
“我……”  
琳本来想抱怨海克托尔现在根本不给自己这个机会，话到嘴边又改口道：  
“我知道了，外祖父。”  
外祖父年纪大了，身体又时常不好，自己不能再给他添麻烦。琳这么想着，望向前方，树上桃花盛开正旺，突然，她脑中闪过一道电光。  
（外祖父年纪大了，身体又时常不好，我不能再给他添麻烦）  
（这些事就算让菲奥拉知道了也只会徒增烦恼。所以这里就由我一人承担就行了）  
（都说了没事，只是交待的事有点多罢了）  
（这之后他好像终于注意到殿下不在城中的事，追问奥辛后就明白了……但为了照顾我们的情绪，还装作什么事都没有的样子）  
（——一切正常，敬请安心）  
来自不同人、不同时空的记忆碎片汇聚起来，拼成一个完整的圆。  
（她是因为这样才哭的吗？）  
琳的眼神亮起来。  
察觉到外孙女的骤然变化，豪森侯欣慰地紧了紧她的手。  
  
和外祖父共进完午餐后的午休时间，琳再次溜进密室。  
她还带来了花园里采摘来的各色鲜花。  
为了隐匿自身存在，海克托尔一直待在与天父地母隔绝的密室，连窗户都没有，太可怜了，  
就算他是个丝毫不懂得浪漫的糙汉子，至少把大自然的色彩带给他，心情也会好一点吧。  
而且……还有道歉的含义在其中。  
房间里静悄悄的，能听见的只有他的微鼾声，琳知道他只有当劳累过度后才会有这种粗重的寝息声，上前一看，果然，半个身子搭在被子外面，身旁散落着一些纸张，右手还握着笔，笔下是写到一半的文字，耷拉在靠枕上的脑袋一动不动，整个人只有胸脯上下起伏着。  
琳蹑手蹑脚放下花瓶，捡起掉在地上的信封，角落那个小小的M她认得是马修的记号，就是说马修定期汇报也来了。  
（这家伙，难道一直在……）  
琳望着他熟睡的脸，心中隐隐作痛。  
必须证明自己有能力帮到他才行，继续被当成是半吊子，之前的誓言就和空话没什么两样了。  
琳把床上的信件纸笔收拾好，又为他轻轻盖上被子，顺势坐在床边的椅子上替他继续研读起信件来。

~小剧场1~  
  
自从上次琳气呼呼走掉后，海克托尔已经一整天没见到她了。  
这天随着门开的声音，海克托尔投去期待的目光，却又立马黯淡下来。  
“啊，海克托尔大人，您刚才冲我撇嘴了吧！”  
“没有……”  
“绝对有！本塞拉看得一清二楚！呜呜呜，塞拉又被海克托尔大人嫌弃了”  
“都说没有啦！求求你别（假）哭了啊喂”  


  
~小剧场2~  
  
花园中  
“喔，我美丽的琳迪斯小姐，您是不是有什么烦恼，请尽管找我这位忠诚的骑士塞因倾诉吧”  
“呃……还是不必了……”  
“（打击）什么？！我可是真心实意想要帮您的，琳迪斯小姐”  
“……那么，我问你，塞因，假如你真心想要帮助一个人，可那个人怎么也不愿意接受你的帮助，该怎么办呢？”  
“咦，您是在考验我吗？”  
“呃……”  
“您可问对人了！我塞因已经有过无数次这样的经历！虽然我无比想要帮助那些美丽的小姐们，可她们都太矜持了，一见到我就羞涩回绝，哎呀呀，我真是太魅力四射了”  
“（她们只是怕被你骚扰吧）”  
“可是琳迪斯小姐不一样，尽管我塞因魅力难当，却不及琳迪斯小姐十分之一，要是琳迪斯小姐拒绝我的帮助，就只说明您觉得我的能力不够，那样的话我就唯有向琳迪斯小姐展示自己其实有足够能力帮到您，直到您被打动为止！——您觉得这个回答如何？”  
“……展示自己的能力……吗”  
“没错，看来您已经被我打动了。那么，来吧，告诉我您的烦恼吧！”  
“不、已经可以了，谢谢你塞因，偶尔也会有靠谱的时候嘛”  
“哎哎？可是您还什么都没说呢！”


	7. 第8题 吐槽对方的生活习惯（Day 7）

海克托尔忍不住抬头看了一眼。  
视线的尽头，琳正铺开一摞信件，对照着利西亚地图往本子上写写划划，专心致志的样子叫人不忍打扰。  
（话说，这家伙还有这样一面？）  
不由得在心里吐槽。  
别看两人自火龙一战确定关系后已有数个月，实际却一直分居两地，交流全靠书信，直到艾利乌德即位典礼才好不容易见上一面，算起来待在一起的时间还远不如东奔西走对抗奈哥尔的那些日子，对彼此的印象也都停留在那时候。  
彼时他们的部队经常需要急行军和敌人作战，大半时间都在赶路，偶尔停驻也忙于购置物资，难得得空了则会找个地方磨练武艺，能静下来的机会十分少，更别提读书写字这种事了。也只有魔法师们和玛克这种文人在行军途中还保持阅读习惯，当时自己没少吐槽他们。  
这方面琳当然也和自己一样，毕竟那时候总是堵着自己求切磋的人就是她。  
那家伙，明知剑士对阵重甲极度不利还一次又一次执意向自己挑战，输了就钻研新招式再战，而自己本着尊重对手的理念也不敢放水，结果一次又一次把她击倒在地。后来连艾利乌德都看不下去跑来暗示自己要有绅士风度——公平对决哪有精力考虑风度，事实上只要稍许松懈，输的就是自己，海克托尔比谁都清楚这一点。不过对于琳无论有多少进步都无法取胜的状况，他也渐渐担心是不是挫败了她的自信。讲真，她一点都不弱，能证明她强大的正是他自己。要说起来她也就比自己稍微弱了那么一丁点而已，可要是哪一天她自暴自弃，再也不来找自己切磋了，那还真有点……  
  
沉浸在过去思绪越飘越远的海克托尔没注意到琳也看向了他。  
这会琳刚刚整理完当前阶段的情报，正打算给海克托尔过目，见他专注思考着什么（其实是在开小差），不忍心打扰，于是在一旁默默观察起他来。  
就这样过了好一会，海克托尔才回过神。  
“干、你干嘛”  
海克托尔被盯得发虚。  
“没，就是觉得，海克托尔也有这么认真的时候。简直像做梦。过去明明一刻也坐不住的”  
“喂喂，你不也一样吗，总是啰里啰嗦吵得我头疼，也不见你像个女孩子安静读个书什么的”  
没想到琳也在想相同的事，还被她抢先出声，海克托尔下意识还嘴。  
“啊？谁说的，我以前也经常读书呀”  
“不可能，什么时候”  
“…………那是，部落，还有父母，都健在的时候”  
琳眯起眼睛，忆起往事。  
海克托尔一时无言。  
沉默片刻，他把视线转向天花板，率先打破寂静：  
“其实，我也一样”  
“嗯？”  
“别看我这样，以前在城里，帮大哥处理政务的时候，我也是相当卖力的”  
“……真的？”  
“当然。不过，那时的我完全不懂事，很多事都想当然，不能接受大哥的想法，还总给他添乱，直到这些事落到自己头上，才理解大哥当初有多不易”  
想起故去的亲人，海克托尔的语气变得缥缈而伤感。  
这时，他感到床垫陷下去些许，原来是琳起身坐到了他的枕边。  
女孩仿佛被他的情绪感染，抚上他的脸庞怀念地问道：  
“你说，他们在天国，过得好吗”  
海克托尔想了想，答道：  
“你父母一定过得很好，因为，有我这样强大的男人照顾你嘛，他们一定很放心”  
“到底谁照顾谁呀”  
琳哭笑不得，戳了他一下。  
“不过我大哥就过得不好了，看到我这个弟弟不争气地躺在这里，他肯定气死了。不瞒你说，我有好几次梦见他从云后面冒出来骂我来着”  
琳终于忍俊不禁。  
“那就来办正事吧，别再让大哥操心了。”  
她抖了抖手中的笔记，上面的字迹娟秀而整齐。  
自从上次海克托尔把信使打发回去命奥辛如实汇报后，记载着各种一看就让人觉得不好的密信便陆续从各领送至他手中，而琳主动请缨，一力揽下把充斥着各色暗码的密信转译为一般文字的任务，就是为了方便海克托尔阅读。在这个过程中，琳还顺手对情报内容进行了简单归纳，着实省去海克托尔不少功夫，这也让他窥探到她平时少见的一面，不由得刮目相看。 

  
（虽然特别倒霉，但也不全是坏事呢）  
海克托尔在接过信纸的空档偷偷望向琳毫无迷茫的侧颜，心想道。  
  
  
~小剧场~  
  
琳有时会偷偷觉得，虽然海克托尔受伤不能动弹是件无比糟糕的事，但这也让她有机会和他长时间相处在一起——似乎，也不全是坏事？ 


	8. 第26题 无伤大雅的小打小闹（Day 8）

马修早于预定时间回来了。

继先前卡多雷和图斯卡纳之后，终于连最后的阿拉芬情报也被他亲自捎带回来，再结合奥辛发来的西部情报，整个利西亚的情形此刻都掌握在了海克托尔手中。

果不其然，类似奥斯提亚侯已病逝、侯弟抛下重担、弃领地民众于不顾、只顾自己游山玩水、结果行踪不明的流言，短短一个月就传遍各领地。虽然早有心理准备，还是把海克托尔气得不轻。不过好在他过去就以“捉摸不定不按常理出牌”闻名，一般人对他的这类负面新闻早已见怪不怪，如今听再多也只当饭后谈资。比起奇怪的侯弟，人们更关心现任盟主尤瑟侯的身体状况，幸好在奥斯提亚众地下工作者的努力下，这些消息在坊间的传播速度得到一定抑制，替海克托尔养伤争取到不少时间。如今最关键的是各大领主们对此事的态度——马修给地图上的阿拉芬画了个大圈，相邻的图斯卡纳划了个小圈，海克托尔会意，接着给地图中央的拉乌斯画了一个鬼脸，又在多利亚上方停留半晌，最后打了个问号，表情有些纠结。

“都还是猜测”

见主公如此，马修补了句。

“嘁！”

海克托尔愤愤不平赞成道。

总之得尽早回国。

不管是幕后黑手有意为之，还是真有人信了谣言，各诸侯都有意提早召开同盟会议、好见一见尤瑟侯到底是何状态，不久后，请愿信就会纷纷送至奥斯提亚吧，届时无论如何也不可能再把尤瑟侯之死瞒下去，可谓是死线。海克托尔要是不尽快回国露脸稳定民心，“畏责潜逃”的流言将变成实锤，要是这样，之后再想得到那些古板贵族们的支持就希望渺茫，也会对日后参选盟主选举造成影响。

“混蛋！老子今天就飞回去，由不得着他们肆意妄为！”

海克托尔恶狠狠掀开被子，却被随之而来的痛楚扭曲了面容。

“少主稍安勿躁，您今天才可以坐起来不是吗，我们还有时间，至少等到您可以下地再出发也不迟。我已在准备适合您用的拄拐，希望您别介意”

马修连忙把少主按住安抚道。

“拐杖……”

不情愿，但也没办法，海克托尔瞪着自己打满石膏的左臂和右腿，点点头。

为了缓和气氛，马修随后把话题转到琳身上。

离开基亚兰十多天，再回来时见到的琳已经判若两人，之前的迷茫消失得无影无踪，整个人散发出一股坚定不移的气质，尤其那双炯炯有神的眼睛，仿佛直视到了远方，那是拥有明确目标的人才会有的眼神。还有，她连奥斯提亚密探专用暗语都领悟了，那可不是一般的决心。

一提到琳，海克托尔明显振奋起来，马修也很高兴看到少主战意昂扬。

 

然而，本来还算游刃有余的氛围，随着第二天一早的一封华美来信戛然而止。

 

 

面色铁青的海克托尔猛地捏碎手中装裱精美的卡片，一把抓住琳的手腕低吼道，

“是圈套！别上当！”

生怕她下一刻就离自己而去。

琳也不恼，只是平静覆上他的手背示意其放松。

“果然如此……”

海克托尔听到她低叹。

琳坦率说出自己的看法：

“我想过，对方既然是联合势力，就得有一只领头羊。图斯卡纳和多利亚的两位侯爵没有特别突出的领导力；拉乌斯的话，那个艾利克还没从去年的叛乱中恢复元气，掀不起太大风浪；而其他侯爵也都差了些政治地位；最具条件发号施令的还要属阿拉芬，只是相关情报一直没来，我不敢断言。昨晚马修回来了吧，我还没听过他的报告，不过刚才外祖父给我这封信时，我也差不多猜到了——马修从阿拉芬带回来的，多半不是什么好消息……”

说完，她瞟了一眼地图上圈住阿拉芬领地的显眼大圆。

“……我说你，真的是琳迪斯吗？”

海克托尔惊异于她的洞察力，越听越像见了鬼似的。

“真是的~我这些天整理情报也不是白干呀！肯特他们也有帮忙分析来着”

琳佯怒着轻锤了他一下表示抗议。

海克托尔则顺势接下她的拳，拉入心口问道：

“那你不会去吧？”

他没有听到回答，这不是个好兆头。

正当他想再问一遍时，琳突然俯下身子，仿佛想要抚平他紧皱的眉头般在他眉心落下一吻，然后在他耳边悄声说道：

“你知道的，我不去不行。”

犹如晴天霹雳。

海克托尔不由得握紧她的手想再次劝阻她，可对上她清澈的目光，竟一个字也说不出口。

那是她下定决心的神情，到如此地步就连九头牛也拉不回来，和自己固执起来一个样……

 

（明明昨天才说别让她太深入的……我真没用啊……）

怀着复杂的心情，他把女孩紧紧拥抱入怀……

 

 

～补充的小剧场～

 

昨夜，主仆二人聊起了琳。

“少主，您看上去有点高兴啊”

“有吗？”海克托尔用完好的右手捏了捏嘴角，确定自己是不是在笑，不过很快放弃了这种无意义举动，问道：

“我说马修，你没有真的教她那些伎俩吧”

“哪敢啊！只告诉了她一些察言观色和基本交涉辞令”

“这还差不多”

想象了一下琳在外交场合和人勾心斗角的样子，海克托尔就不寒而栗。在这一点上，主仆二人达成高度共识。

“不过，话说回来，我还是希望她别太深入”

“别让那双清澈的眼睛蒙上阴影”

“……你小子从哪里学来的，这种老成语气”

“是瓦雷斯老将军啦，在阿拉芬国境线偶然撞见他时，一边拍着我的肩膀一边说这话，差点被他老人家拍进地缝了”

“哈哈！老将军还在迷路吧！”笑了两声，海克托尔再度正色，“在这基亚兰领也有许多关心琳的人们，我已经给他们平添了许多麻烦，不能让他们再为琳感到担心”

“是，属下明白……几日不见，您越来越有领主风范了”

“意思是以前没有？”

“以前更像混混头子”

“……马修，你是不是看准我没法动弹故意的”

“哪敢啊，头儿～”

“……你小子给我等着”

“哎哟，救命啊，侯爵夫人~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面是利西亚地理科普时间——  
> 利西亚同盟国在册的12领地，由东向西分别是：  
> 菲雷、桑塔鲁斯、塔尼亚、基亚兰、卡多雷、阿拉芬、图斯卡纳；  
> 拉乌斯、里尔德、沃德、多利亚、奥斯提亚。  
> 在本文的情报战中，马修负责调查东部领地，奥辛派人负责西部领地。  
> 其中奥斯提亚和阿拉芬分别是利西亚第一和第二大城市。  
> 拉乌斯位于利西亚中心，其前任领主达林在原作游戏中和奈哥尔串通，后来于魔之岛被主角干掉，小boss之一。艾利克是他儿子。父子俩都是比较标准的野心家式坏人形象。


	9. 第16题 出浴后的怦然心跳（Day 9）

那是一封来自阿拉芬侯的请帖，邀请基亚兰侯豪森殿下光顾其私人宴会，信上注明不止基亚兰，许多领主都会来赴宴。看似稀松平常的邀约，却在这当口蒙上一层阴谋的味道。而明知外祖父身体不好还发来请帖，摆明直指站在外祖父背后身为公女的自己，琳视其为战书。  
她考虑得很通透，这是一次心理交锋，她固然可以想出各种借口推脱不去，但往轻了说是不给面子，往重了说是心虚，毕竟基亚兰这会儿没有非拒绝不可的理由，一旦拒绝，性质就和奥斯提亚为隐瞒尤瑟侯之死谢绝一切会客没什么两样，简直有种不打自招的意味。而反过来想，赴约虽然危险，却也是机会。领主们，尤其几位嫌疑对象聚在一起时，免不了互相交谈，到时一句话、一个眼神都可能露出马脚，只有亲自参与其中，才可能得到这些最直接的第一手情报，正所谓不入虎穴焉得虎子。更何况她也迫切想知道其他侯爵对现状的看法，这其中她最不希望的就是海克托尔被大家误解为不务正业的小混混，他明明一心向着利西亚，还被流言中伤就太过分了！至少要对这一点作澄清——琳的出发点就是如此单纯。

自从那天琳确定要代替外祖父赴宴后，马修再度成为琳的师父，接下来的“课程”都以教授如何应对各种人和状况为主，以确保她安然度过这次鸿门宴。光是对什么人什么话能说、什么话不能说，就列了好几大张纸。为了专心准备这场“战斗”，琳有意回避了海克托尔，说他在一旁唠叨自己会分心，结果这几日二人真的一面都没见到。  
这样的状态一直维持到临行前一晚。

“琳……”  
“嗯？”  
“还没去见海克托尔大人吗”  
“……嗯”  
这是发生在浴室两位闺蜜的对话。  
“这可不行！明早就要出发了！”  
芙罗利娜停下擦拭好友湿发的手，摇着她的肩膀道。  
“好、好啦……话说，芙罗利娜，你最近变得坚强多了”  
对于突然抛给自己的话题，可爱的天马骑士一时没反应过来。  
“以前总是躲在我身后的芙罗利娜，如今会大胆表达自己意见了”  
琳抬起头，冲好友眨眨眼。  
“哪、哪有”  
芙罗利娜连忙把发烫的脸隐藏到朦胧的水雾中。  
“有呀，之前回基亚兰的时候，也是被你点醒，我才回头去找海克托尔。所以啊，救了他的，其实是你呢！”  
“才、才没有，我什么也没做，明明和琳在一起，却连你们掉下悬崖都不知道……我、我……”  
眼看芙罗利娜急得要掉眼泪，琳赶紧转过身想要抚慰她，芙罗利娜却硬生生退开，用力擦掉泪水：  
“抱歉，刚才的不算，明明发誓不再哭了”  
“芙罗利娜……”  
“……是因为琳……”  
“？”  
“都是因为看到琳这么努力的样子，我才有勇气！”  
芙罗利娜用力表达内心感受。  
“琳你明明做着自己不擅长的事，却那么投入、那么认真，困难再大也不逃避，总是义无反顾向前进。看到那样的你，我终于下定决心了，我不能再战战兢兢躲在你身后拖你后腿！我要证明自己也是可以保护琳的！因为琳是我最好的朋友，我、我最喜欢琳了！！”  
紫发少女把憋了许久的心里话一口气说出来，瞬时感觉畅快不少。  
被这发突如其来告白镇住的琳，感动得上前拥住挚友。  
“谢谢你，我也最喜欢芙罗利娜了！”  
“琳……”  
芙罗利娜如释重负般回抱她。  
“一定要平安回来！”  
“嗯，一定！我不在的这些日子，外祖父和基亚兰就拜托你了”  
“遵命！”芙罗利娜和她分开行了个骑士礼：“对了，记得去见海克托尔大人！”  
见她还没忘记这茬，琳不禁笑出声。  
“是是，一会就去”  
说着，她把挚友按坐在凳子上，反过来替她擦拭起湿漉漉的头发来。

结果，一见到琳，海克托尔就把头偏向一边，一副闹别扭的样子。  
“嘁……还记得来”  
“你是小孩子吗，几天不陪就闹脾气”  
琳也不跟他客气，直接坐到了他身边，奇怪的是，她感觉到海克托尔像触电似的往旁边挪了挪。  
“我明天就要出发了”  
“知道。听马修说你准备得不错”  
“那当然，这次可是下了不少苦功夫”  
“……到了那边要多留意四周。别一个人乱晃、别随便吃东西、情况不对赶紧溜”  
海克托尔盯着墙面喋喋不休。  
“是是是，这些我都知道了……你怎么像我外祖父似的”  
琳梳理着他的乱发吐槽道。  
又说了一会话，琳察觉到违和感的来源：进屋第一眼过后，海克托尔就没把视线转过来过，像在逃避着什么。  
“话说，你怎么不敢看我了”  
“啧、”  
乍舌声，脸偏得更远了。  
这反而激起琳的好奇心，一把将他的头扭过来，不看不知道，一看吓一跳，海克托尔的脸通红通红的，像刚蒸熟的螃蟹。琳差点以为他又发烧了，刚想叫塞拉，被海克托尔一把拉住。  
“不是！你别一惊一乍的！”  
“那怎么……”  
“你、你、”海克托尔语无伦次，脸仿佛红得更厉害了，“你就不能有点自觉吗！”  
终于憋出这句话。

原来，刚刚洗完澡，琳穿着睡袍就进了屋，平时整齐束成高马尾的长发也仅仅是任其柔软披散在肩头和腰部，错落有致的身段尚散发着香波的甜美气息，不一般的装扮让她失去往日的凌厉，整个人看起来婉约动人。海克托尔从未见过这副模样的琳，对他而言刺激太大，以至于眼睛都不知往哪放。  
听他这么一嚷，琳才意识到自己居然这个样子就找过来，顿时羞得难以自已。  
谁让在这个人面前，自己就会不由自主放下所有戒备呢？等到了阿拉芬领可不能这样松懈。琳决定自我检讨一番。


	10. 第19题 离家出走（Day 10）

海克托尔得到了他期盼已久的礼物——一副拐。  
原本对拄拐有些抵触的他，不知何时态度一百八十度转变，恨不得马上拄着拐健步如飞，还把这根木棍亲密称呼为半身，引来塞拉长达数天的哄笑。马修则表示要把少主身残志坚的复健史写成可歌可泣的小说，一回国就拿给奥辛看，自己非常期待他老人家被感动得眼泪汪汪的模样，于是海克托尔用拐敲了密探的头。  
真实的复健经过当然不至于可歌可泣，但形容为充满艰辛与汗水没什么问题，只不过在海克托尔看来这些看得见的困难远比不上内心的煎熬——如果可以，他多么希望身处阿拉芬的是他自己，而不是像现在这样除了等待什么也做不了。马修已经和奥辛取得联系，少主康复情况良好，因此月底会有秘密部队来到基亚兰将他悄悄护送回家。海克托尔对这项决定没有异议，只是马修发现少主偷偷翻看日历的频率越来越高了。如果没发生意外，基亚兰到阿拉芬来回，她的归期差不多也是月底，海克托尔在心里把路程计算了千百遍，总会在末了强调一句肯定没有意外。  
日子确实在平静中一天天流逝，没有坏消息，也没有好消息，就像风平浪静的大海，谁也不知道海平面下的暗流有多汹涌。然后先来的是奥斯提亚传令兵，说是伪装成商队的队伍明天中午就会到，马修犒劳了这位同胞小兄弟，将这项机密讯息转达给豪森侯，又协助大伙准备好奥斯提亚侯弟的转移，海克托尔本人也将密道地图、接应人员、汇合时间牢记于心，似乎一切都万无一失……  
结果第二天一早，海克托尔失踪了。

发现少主不在房内时，马修第一时间留意到床头的拐也不见了，急忙发动基亚兰的朋友们四下寻找，但由于不能张扬，能动用的人手又有限，直到太阳高升也没发现他的踪影。就在马修满头大汗几乎想着如何以死谢罪时，事态再度转折——他在街上撞见归来的公女一行人，与为首的肯特在马路当中大眼瞪小眼，表情都有几分奇怪，然后肯特找了个机会把他拉到后方马车，车厢内赫然坐着他们踏破铁鞋无觅处的海克托尔，琳正在一旁对他训话，主仆二人再度大眼瞪小眼。之后海克托尔坦白自己的“罪行”，昨晚夜深人静之时，他按捺不住对琳的思念独自沿密道走到城外，本想眺望一会就回去，不料夜黑风高不小心滑落山道，拐也掉在够不到的地方，又偏偏无人经过，也不敢随意呼救，就在荒郊野外冻了一晚上，直至刚才琳路过才被她捡回来。这难以启齿的经历后来被列入奥斯提亚海克托尔侯十大黑历史之一，此乃后话。  
总之海克托尔神秘失踪事件有惊无险收场，后面也没再生波折。豪森侯热情迎接了安然回归的外孙女和失而复得的奥斯提亚侯弟，马修则从琳口中收获许多珍贵情报，甚至包括诸侯的一些决定性罪证，足以成为他们日后反击的武器。而琳也当场做出重要决定：她要和海克托尔一同返回奥斯提亚，在接下来的战斗中继续陪在他身旁，成为扶持他的拐杖！豪森侯看出琳的决心，决定给予她最大支持让她放手去干。琳含着泪水拥抱了亲爱的外祖父，又依次向基亚兰的朋友们告别，随爱人踏上通往全新战场的征程。

 

~后日谈~

公女离开后，基亚兰骑士团有一阵子流传起这样的八卦新闻：  
传说一个月前失踪的奥斯提亚侯弟海克托尔大人，原来是拖着受伤的身体千里迢迢爬到我们基亚兰来见琳迪斯小姐了，这是何等可歌可泣的绝美爱情故事！  
——传播这则八卦的骑士们，包括塞因在内，被肯特处以每天绕领地全速跑三圈的惩罚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，跳过了琳赴鸿门宴的情景，因为本人智商为负写不出来😂


	11. 第21题 甲板上看星星（Day 11）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️  
> 私货CP预警（轻度）：  
> 达兹x法瑞娜

离开基亚兰的第三天，他们抵达了巴顿港镇。

这是一个充满诸多回忆的地方，好的、不好的，就像命运的交汇口，人们在此交织，又随海流四散而去。

听说先头部队已经预定好了船只，马利纳斯把马车停靠在驿站，带着塞拉去了约定地点与他们会合，剩下的人则在驿站等候。等待过程中，琳注意到海克托尔坐立不安。非常理解他，这一个月一直躺在床上，好不容易离开屋子又不得不终日躲在马车里，人到外面呼吸新鲜空气的机会少之又少，要是过这种生活的是她自己，没准早就憋疯了——倒不如说海克托尔能安分这么久堪称奇迹，他是这么有耐性的人吗？啊，忘了前几天他偷偷溜出城的事了……

停止脑内碎碎念的琳不忍看他如坐针毡的样子，出声提醒道：  
“等上船就能自由活动了，再忍耐一下就好”

“不是……”  
发现自己的举止被人误会，海克托尔忙解释道。

“就是觉得，有什么朝我来了……”

“追兵？！”  
琳顿时警觉起来。  
这家伙直觉有时候出奇地准，该说是野性还是什么好呢？

“不是不是……”  
海克托尔却再次否定，奋力描述着，  
“不是什么危险的感觉，就是让人觉得会掉一层皮，以前也有过来着，是什么时候呢……”  
海克托尔自顾自开始回想起来，琳则对这个暧昧的说法不明所以。

而就在这时，马车外传来骚动。

“哇哈哈，此路是我开、此树是我哉，要想从此过，留下买路财！”  
是一个从天而降的开朗女声，卷起的风甚至穿过加厚过的门帘，给车厢内部带来一阵新鲜的海腥气。

“什么人？！”  
负责看守马车的护卫已经在盘问她。

“啊？这样还看不出来吗？人家是海盗啦，海——盗——”  
俏皮的声线怎么也听不出紧张感，以及海盗为什么跑陆地上打劫也让人禁不住想吐槽。

琳稳住海克托尔，拎起玛尼卡缇轻巧钻过码起的大批货物箱来到车厢口，掀起帘子一条缝向外看去，不过从这个方向刚好看不见来人，她调整站位以寻找合适的观察角度。  
外面对话仍在不断进行，而且还多了一个声音。

“你在干什么，快别给我添乱”  
新加入的是个青年男音，琳觉得有些耳熟。

“诶？人家是在帮你找生意嘛！”  
“哪有在陆地上打劫的海盗、不对，你一个佣兵干嘛学我们海盗”  
“我正在进行女海盗职业体验，再说陆地海上不是一样吗，能赚到钱就好了嘛，你看你看，这马车多大呀”  
“啊，受不了了！这女人是疯子，大哥们别理她！走了！”  
“别拽我啦！啊，玛菲，快过来~”  
“哇！这天马？！”

随着守卫一声惊呼，琳大退一步，说时迟那时快，一个马头顶开门帘钻了进来，冲着琳咴咴直叫。借着它打开的缺口，琳这下看清了外面那两人。  
“法瑞娜、还有达兹？”  
场面一度十分尴尬。

后来是老套的叙旧环节，原来战后法瑞娜随大姐回过一趟家没多久又返回了利西亚，目前还是做佣兵到处跑，不过最近她在考虑是否转行做女海盗或者宝物猎人，达兹则在旁边很头疼的样子。琳很高兴看到他们仍这么精神，顺便转达了芙罗利娜的近况。而法瑞娜在了解到琳等人要去奥斯提亚时，突然毛遂自荐要当他们的保镖，琳当然乐意有老朋友加入，还是和自己一样的女孩子，只是当法瑞娜准备开口要价时，海克托尔终于忍不住从车厢后面发声：  
“两万金币免谈！”  
及时避免了事件重蹈覆辙。

之后法瑞娜还是跟他们一起上了船——以正常佣金。达兹则向费格斯船长要来海上通行证送给琳他们，说是挂船头就不会有其他海盗接近，琳郑重感谢他们的协力，尽管法瑞娜在一旁对达兹指手画脚说这样自己就没法大显身手……

 

傍晚时分，船准时离港。  
眼见码头越来越小，夜幕逐渐降临，琳探出船舱，瞭望一望无际的大海和一览无垠的夜空，心情也跟着舒畅起来。海风吹在身上非常舒服，海浪声一波又一波好似催眠曲，海平面能隐约见到天马翱翔的白影，望不到尽头的天穹被宝石般的群星点缀，比起城中见到的一隅星空分外美丽；四周空气虽然和草原的气味不同，却是相同的自由味道。她不由得做了几次深呼吸，又向下方伸出手，帮助海克托尔也爬上甲板——船内狭窄的直梯对于只有单手单脚能活动的他来说还是难攀爬了些。  
两人在甲板找了个没人的地方席地而坐，都思绪万千。

“傻笑什么呢？”  
海克托尔率先问道。

“没什么……就是想起来去年我们在这里坐船的事了。那时每次从巴顿往返维罗尔岛都要麻烦费格斯船长送我们，结果今天好不容易换了目的地却还是借了他老人家的光，兴许这就是缘分”  
“这么说起来，第一次坐船把人家嫌弃得不行的是谁呀”  
“唔！……那会儿是我不懂事行了吧！”  
说的是他们第一次去魔之岛不得已雇用海盗船，琳却对海盗心存芥蒂的事。  
“不过，那时候来开导我的就是海克托尔你呢，那样别扭又温柔的海克托尔我永远也不会忘记……对了！我还没谢过你！”  
“不必了吧，那么久了，我都快忘了”  
“少唬人，刚才就是你提起这事来的”  
“呃……”

望着面前女子比星星还明亮的眼眸，海克托尔微微偏开视线。琳说的没错，他怎么可能忘记那一天，那是他头一次见到这个刚强女子哭得撕心裂肺的样子，看着她就像自己的心也被撕开一道口子，那时他故意转过身背对琳，既是顾及她的自尊心，同时也是在掩饰自己眼角的酸楚，现在回想起来有些羞耻。  
“咳、一定要感谢的话，我想要谢礼”  
“诶？谢礼什么的现在……”  
“放心，不是过分的要求。你过来些”

说着，海克托尔向她招了招手。

琳满腹狐疑把耳朵凑了上去，为海克托尔接下来要做什么忐忑不安。  
而海克托尔还真如他所说没有任何出格举动，只是顺势靠着琳躺下，最后把头枕在她的腿上。

“诶？诶？”  
“海风吹得太舒服，都有点困了，就让我这么休息一会吧”  
说着，海克托尔闭上眼睛，好像真的睡着了一样。

上空法瑞娜滑翔而过，冲琳挥挥手，比了个大拇指，贼笑着飞走了。琳一时间无话可说，只得任凭海克托尔拿自己当枕头。

（这家伙，头发好像变长了，胡子也长出来了）  
无事可做的琳悄悄摆弄着海克托尔一头蓝毛，胡乱想象起了他各种不同造型的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题目原本是《屋顶上看星星》，被我强行改了！说起来甲板也算船舱的“屋顶”嘛（快住嘴！）
> 
> 本来是想按原题写屋顶的，思路大致是留宿旅馆期间看个星星。但后来研究利西亚地图时，发现走陆路回奥斯提亚就必须横穿其他侯爵的领地，尤其那个恶心的拉乌斯领是必经之地，风险很高，于是不知怎的就写成走海路了，顺便让达兹他们露了个脸，原定的屋顶看星星也变成船上看星星，然后又不知不觉提到原作海盗船谈心事件、之后的膝枕也是顺势而为之……
> 
> HELP！我的思路已经不受我控制了！！！


	12. 第27题 穿错衣服（Day 12）

经过数天渡海翻山，一行人总算踏上故土，万幸一路上除了仅有的一次真山贼外未遭遇其他风波。遥望前方隐约可见的奥斯提亚巍峨高耸的外墙，大家不约而同加紧步伐。  
  
随着家园的临近，海克托尔已从货运马车厢转移进更舒适的专座，他掀开窗帘欣赏自己越来越熟悉的风景，心头不知是兴奋还是紧张。  
坐在他右侧的琳正在翻来覆去检查一条大红色披风，疾行的马车碾过坑洼处会颠簸一下，尽管座位上已铺好厚厚的坐垫作缓冲没大影响，但琳还是数次被弹起的布料打中，海克托尔见状伸手帮她按住披风一角，琳朝他笑笑，道了谢。海克托尔很是受用，嘴上却调侃起她对待披风的较真劲，劝她不必如此上心，就算有几处褶皱自己也不会在意，结果遭到琳的严肃批评。琳强调这是一件“战衣”，必须像下战书一样认真对待才不会被敌人小瞧。海克托尔看了她半天，冒出一句：  
“你越来越像奥辛了”  
“…………你才是更欠收拾了”  
琳佯怒着摆出单手刀姿势，和摆出同样架势的海克托尔互拼玩闹了一会，又心有灵犀双双大笑起来。

笑罢，海克托尔顺手把琳揽入怀中，嗅着她墨绿色的发丝，柔声央求道：  
“别折腾那个了，陪我说会话吧”  
“……嗯”  
琳乖乖放下披风。  
对于这样极少卸去强大外衣、向自己表现出有所需求的海克托尔，她一向没有抵抗力。  
“明天就要进入内城了”  
“是啊，你终于回家了。真是太好了”  
海克托尔听到琳的这种说法，皱了皱眉。他希望她说的是“我们”而不是单指他自己到家，但他也明白此刻他们还不到那个程度，琳是一名有主见的女子，海克托尔希望等她本人有了这个自觉再往下发展，就像一年前他耐心等到她开窍才敢揽住她的肩头。

还是得一步步来啊，哪怕海克托尔是个再性急的人，唯独这件事，他不想给琳压力。  
“到时你能跟在我身边吗？”  
海克托尔问道。  
城里还没有公布少主要回来的消息，因此明天海克托尔会故意大摇大摆骑马进城、让领民亲眼目睹侯弟霸气归来，这也象征着他们向敌对势力公然吹响反击的号角。当然，这样堂而皇之走在不知簇拥着多少眼线的都城，遭到伏击的可能性也大了许多，就算奥辛已事先布置好人手混在预定路线中沿途护卫，还是怕有个万一。琳以为海克托尔在担心这个，信誓旦旦保证道：  
“那还用说，明天我一定保护好你，安心吧”  
“呃、谁要你保护了……”海克托尔不由得拔高音调，感慨这家伙有时候迟钝得令人发指，可琳已然沉浸在海克托尔“亲自派发”的保护者身份中不可自拔。不忍打断她美好畅想，海克托尔只好揉了揉她的发顶，把她向自己臂弯中紧了紧。  
  
第二天，大家为海克托尔斜挂上大红色披风，刚好盖住他还缠有绷带的左臂，固定右腿的夹板则隐藏在腿甲和长靴中，加上人骑在马上不用走路，外人看不出他腿上有伤。也就是上马时受了些小罪，海克托尔倒是说不算什么。助他坐稳马匹后，琳退后几步打量一番，果然，骑着马、不穿重甲、披风飞扬的海克托尔看起来别有一番滋味，就像，抢了其他人的行头一样。海克托尔笑着回击她两句，示意琳也骑上马跟紧自己。  
于是琳果真应了他的请求全程驭马伴在他身侧。而直到他们进了城，她才理解海克托尔说的“跟在身边”的真意——这哪是保镖，分明是享受着和他策马并进特权的、有着和他同等地位的——明讲了就是以他女人的身份，在接受领民们的注目礼！她甚至听见有大胆的村民直接向他们喊话问自己是不是侯弟夫人，只不过他们驾着马很快就过去了来不及回答，海克托尔也只是向喊话方向挥了挥手，都不知是在显摆还是普通打招呼。  
  
之后在奥辛亲自迎接下，传闻“失踪”已久的侯弟正式回归奥斯提亚。  
琳本想向海克托尔问个明白，却始终没有等到机会——刚进城堡安全区，海克托尔就几乎从马背跌下地，这是为了尽快回到城堡快马加鞭，被不可避免的震动波及了伤处，又因一路有民众看着，只得强忍住撑到目的地。下马后海克托尔接受了紧急治疗，而刚治疗完毕又面临一系列政务交接、形势汇报、还要准备当日下午向全领民发表声明等事宜，忙得不可开交。但就像昨天答应好的，不管去往何处，琳都一直陪在海克托尔左右。  
有些事似乎不言而喻了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里存在我对海琳情侣模式的个人理解。  
> 琳的争强好胜与海克托尔的大男子主义，平时习惯硬碰硬、你争我赶谁也不服谁。  
> 可一旦有一方软化，另一方就会跟着心软。  
> 简单概括就是：吃软不吃硬。  
> 而软的这一面，他们只会向最特别的对方展露……  
> 再因两人个性所致，这样的机会少之又少，通常都是有不得已或必要的理由。  
> 借用某无关作品台词：平时很要强的人在不经意间流露出柔弱的一面真是太棒了！  
> ——对方强大的一面固然吸引人，于是其弥足珍贵的示弱模样就更让人心动了。  
> 大概两个人都是这种想法吧~


	13. 第25题 喝醉（Day 13）

侯弟殿下顶风于紧要关头回归，对奥斯提亚朝中无异于一剂强心剂。  
事实上城堡里上到重臣，下到侍女，几乎每一员都是向世人欺瞒尤瑟侯逝世真相的共犯，而他们所进行的每一分努力，都是在遵从尤瑟侯的临终遗言：保守秘密，维持领土安定，为那个不成器的弟弟争取到尽量多的成长空间。于是当海克托尔平安归来，几乎所有人都欢呼雀跃。而兴奋之余，他们也终于察觉那道多出来的身影。  
  
首先是许多士兵注意到了那名萨卡女子与海克托尔大人出双入对。如果说进城时还有几分像贴身护卫、城中忙碌时勉强可以当她是助手，那么当殿下立于城楼面向台下广大领民宣讲和澄清谣言时毫不避讳与她紧密相依，他们就再无法把她视作不相干人士了。  
  
其次大臣和贵族们也有各自的视角。  
知情者如奥辛这样的自不用说。早在几个月前奥辛就多次建议少主把琳迪斯公女接进城，可那位古怪的少主不仅没有回音还总嫌他烦，如今以别种形式如愿以偿，奥辛也算了却一桩心事。  
而大部分仍是不知情者，得知她就是侯弟心仪已久的基亚兰公女时，十有九人表情怪异，或惊讶、或疑惑、或鄙夷——竟然是个萨卡风味如此浓厚的女人。这是他们写在脸上没说出来的心里话。  
  
忙碌的第一天过去，群臣总算有空商议有关这名女子的事。  
许多人堵住奥辛竞相打听她的底细，一时各种声音此起彼伏：  
“若侯爵夫人是个萨卡人岂不有损利西亚第一大国形象？”  
“奥斯提亚自古保有先祖罗兰纯正血脉，怎容许卑微的外族血统混杂其中？”  
“未开化的草原人懂得辅佐未来盟主吗？海克托尔大人即将面对多大压力你不是最清楚？”  
“只凭长相迷住海克托尔殿下，老夫决不承认！”  
等等诸多抱怨。  
奥辛静静听着这些共事已久的同僚络绎不绝的质疑声——他们中不乏从海克托尔祖父年代就效命奥斯提亚的老臣，和他们比起来年仅三十多的奥辛也不过是个毛头娃娃，但位于风暴中心，奥辛犹如一株青松般巍然不动，直至大家冷静下来才从容开口，只一句话：与其在此猜忌，不如亲眼确认。这是奥斯提亚代代相传的优良理念之一，顿时堵住在场人的口。  
  
以此为契机，在琳身边打转的人多了起来，擦肩而过驻足聊天的、传递个东西随口搭话的、偶然路过求比划的……几天过去，质疑声越来越低。然后到了第三天，众臣突然筹办了一场接风酒宴，说什么也要为君主洗尘，顺便讨个吉利，海克托尔推脱不能，答应了下来，不用说，琳也一同参加。宴席规模摆得很大，但不那么正规，连普通士兵也能参与其中，颇有种围着篝火唱歌跳舞的随意感，海克托尔解释他们自己人内部搞的非正式宴会都比较随便，讲究的是全员参与，大家又都是武人，没太多规矩，琳不由得暗自称奇。  
酒会开始后气氛逐渐热烈，大家推杯换盏，不知怎的就演变为四处拼酒，而地位最高的海克托尔被敬的次数最多，琳顾忌他伤势未愈，把敬给他的酒全挡了下来，干杯下肚不见丝毫犹豫，此等豪情一来二去就成为会场焦点，赢得满堂喝彩。这场宴会最终以琳一己之力喝倒所有人收场。自那之后，先前反对她的声音完全消失，变成了：  
“从未见过如此豪情万丈的女子，颇有先王风范，反而是当她乡下人小家子气的我眼光太狭隘”  
“嗯，武艺精湛、意志坚定，不愧是同时具备勇者罗兰和神骑兵哈农两位神将血脉的后代！”  
“进取心比我们未来的侯爵大人强数倍！要是海克托尔大人能多学学她就好了”  
“多么清澈迷人的眼神，难怪海克托尔殿下会被她迷住！老夫要是再年轻几十岁也要动心了，哈哈哈”  
听到不断传至耳边的赞美之词，奥辛露出笑意。而琳也在城堡内受到前所未有的礼遇，人们对她比对侯弟阁下还要钦佩几分，海克托尔都觉得心理不平衡了。  
  
“我说你，酒喝不醉，别被几句好听话给弄醉了”  
发觉地位莫名矮了一截的侯弟没头没脑对琳冒出这句话。  
“干嘛说这个？你不会在羡慕我吧”  
“羡慕你？少自作多情了”  
侯弟恨恨提起笔继续奋笔疾书。  
看着他埋头苦干的琳，把心里想说的话又咽了回去：  
（我好像，有点喜欢上这里了呢）  
这是她头一次生出这样的念头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作喝醉，读作把别人喝醉……  
> 琳千杯不醉并非官设哦~
> 
> 奥斯提亚的宫廷氛围可能过于理想了，但出于私心，希望琳嫁到奥斯提亚做侯爵夫人也不会过得太累，所以就这么描绘了。而且游戏原作也提到尤瑟侯死讯一年后才传开，这种难以掩饰的秘密能保守这么久，要没有宫中上下团结一心应该办不到吧，因此也有这方面考量。
> 
> 新买的烈火广播剧cd和游戏小说终于漂洋过海拿在了手里，超开心，然而不懂日语怎么办，用爱啃吗？ *掩面*


	14. 第22题 一场飞来横祸（Day 14）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创人物，是个没注入灵魂的工具人，嗯，大概。

奥伦赶到的时候，事件已经宣告结束。如他所见，他的表兄海克托尔毫发无损，肇事者也束手就擒，奥斯提亚在没有他通风报信的情况下依然很好地应对了这场深夜里的飞来横祸，而自己的造访更像专程来给气头上的表兄当出气筒。他跪下身亲吻地面，说愿意代父亲接受任何惩罚，又在末尾补了句，恳请表兄法外开恩不要处死那名只是听命行事的杀手。海克托尔听到这里，本来放下的手又伸了出去，狠狠揪住奥伦的领子几乎把瘦小少年拎离地面，直到一个声音喝住他。奥伦循声望去，留意到一名墨绿色长发的侍女正起身朝他们大步靠近，她捂住右肩尚未固定完成的带血绷带，似乎在这次骚动中受了伤。海克托尔一见她来，立刻把奥伦一扔，转身截住她埋怨她不该乱动，又细心嘱咐医疗兵别停下处理她的伤口，态度俨然一百八十度转变。奥伦目瞪口呆，意识到比起父亲的忤逆，那名女子才是表兄的逆鳞。  
  
事情该从哪说起呢……就从一开始吧。  
海克托尔归国后没有放松警惕，先前他故意大张旗鼓回国，就是向敌人宣告自己还活得好好的，激他们自乱阵脚。那天后，自家领地日趋稳定，其他领地却像炸开锅一般，在此等环境下，奥斯提亚密探们如鱼得水，几乎每天都有形形色色的情报传到城里，昨天刷新前天、今天覆盖昨天，海克托尔晚上处理着这些情报，想到白天还要应付这些领主假惺惺的问候，就觉得心里扎根刺。  
——还不如约出来打一架！  
时常冒出这种想法。  
每每看出少主不耐烦，奥辛就用同情的目光打量他的半身拐，海克托尔只好把这种念头压下去。可没想到机会真的被他“盼”到了。  
  
——过几日会有一员刺客潜入城堡。  
这份加急密报传回来时，奥辛面色一沉，当即决定加派人手全城戒严，想到上次暗杀留下的阴影还未消散他就一阵后怕，这回决不能让敌人得逞。  
海克托尔却制止了他，如同无所事事的孩子找到新玩具般兴奋出声：  
“当我们奥斯提亚城是庭院想来就来，好啊，老子偏要好好招待他”  
然后奥辛满脸诧异听少主讲述完整个计划，听得他眉头直皱。  
“您竟然会用计了！”  
“关注点在这吗？！”  
无视这句小小吐槽，简而言之，海克托尔的想法是先引狼入室，再来个瓮中捉鳖。他们此时缺乏确凿证据，若能活捉此人便是上好的人证。斟酌许久，奥辛认可了这个计策，为降低风险本想找人做少主替身，海克托尔再次制止他：  
“我亲自上！”  
  
跳过说服奥辛的艰难过程，城内迅速编制起巨大口袋，当天琳逛完外城回来得知此事时，整出计划已是板上钉钉，她一边怒气冲冲责怪海克托尔又不顾自身安危、一边意识到了一件事：  
“不要告诉我你是听了我讲的那个围猎故事，才想出这么个鬼主意的！”  
海克托尔不置可否，笑得得意洋洋，让琳有种想用玛尼卡缇刀柄敲他的冲动。话虽如此琳还是协助士兵们完成整体布防，自己也换下萨卡服饰假扮成普通侍女徘徊在海克托尔周遭，并终于等来了预期中的暗杀者自投罗网。  
这里需要说明一下，整场行动方针确实参照了琳对海克托尔所讲述过的她在萨卡草原随父亲打猎的一次经历，也就是前面说的引狼入室，再进行围剿。只不过，比起野狼，眼前这头“狼”更具自主攻击性，使得情况从一开始就出了偏差，比如，谁也没想到，杀手首先袭击的是目标以外的琳。  
当时琳经不住海克托尔央求，答应不待在他房间，只在走廊候着，等合适时机再过去增援。考虑到要诱使刺客进入目标房间，她没办法守在房门口，只好站到另一头走廊拐角。身着侍女装的琳看上去没有特别之处，所以当她看到明显冲自己而来的黑影着实吃了一惊，全凭本能拔剑才挡下对方。也不知是否错觉，那人看到剑的瞬间迟疑了一下，她得以扫开他予以还击。巧的是，此人正是上次暗杀中给海克托尔造成重创又莫名放过他们的面具男。战斗刹那间爆发，两人均施展暴风骤雨般的剑技，但不知那刺客使了什么方法，明明打得这么激烈却无人来助阵，自己的呼喊也传达不到其他人耳中。幸好琳临危不乱，沉下心来独自应战。如今的她心思澄明，心底没有半点杂念，也因此激发出最大潜能，玛尼卡缇似与她共鸣绽放光芒，刺客在这光辉面前产生动摇，琳抓住机会击破他的面罩，竟是一张她久违但熟知的脸，不禁失声叫出他的名字。在此情形下见到幸存的同族人，琳又惊又喜、也又悲又气，正想问个明白，对方却恼羞成怒说罗鲁卡族人的名字不配从她嘴里念出来，并一剑刺向她，琳意识到这其中必有误会，又想起悬崖下被他放过的事，没有闪开，而是迎面用肩膀接下这一剑，一时镇住对方。而似乎是面具破碎的瞬间结界随之解除的关系，援兵听见动静总算赶来，这一幕刚好被海克托尔撞见，命重甲兵蜂拥而上制伏了杀手。再然后就是开头的情景。  
  
被海克托尔丢开的奥伦一屁股坐到了地上。他呆呆望着面前三人，预感到这将是个漫长的夜晚……

  
  
~小剧场~  
  
琳本来坚持要守在海克托尔旁边，并特意换上了侍女服。  
“怎、怎么样……”  
虽然是自己的要求，但真的穿上这种裙子，琳还是觉得脸上发烫。  
在基亚兰的社交场合，她也不是没穿过轻飘飘的礼裙，可奥斯提亚的侍女服又是另一派风格，竟然要露出整个肩膀，裁剪也比自己原来的萨卡布衫更轻薄贴身，据说是考虑到活动方便才设计成这样，但会不会太羞耻了……  
琳站到海克托尔面前有点不敢抬头看他，另外，内心深处竟有几分小期待。  
海克托尔瞥了几眼，诚实说出感想：  
“穿成这样又防不住刀剑，我看这里还是交给重甲兵护卫比较好，你不如在外面打游击……？”  
话没说完，他从琳身上读出腾腾杀气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微介绍一下突然插入的新面孔
> 
> 多利亚领公子 奥伦：在FE6封印之剑中是多利亚领的侯爵，海克托尔的表兄弟，亲奥斯提亚派。  
> 但游戏里他仅作为背景人物被提及，没有其他任何设定，连头像都没有……  
> 本文拿来借用，将他延伸作海克托尔的表弟，20年前烈火之剑的时间线还是多利亚领的公子，是个性格懦弱的男生。  
> 其父多利亚侯参与了对海克托尔的暗杀计划，他事先就知道并极力反对，结果父亲非但听不进去还把他关（保）押（护）起来，直到最近才脱身。  
> 为什么他会为刺客求情？因为在我的脑海中，他俩有故事，然而写出来连我自己都觉得狗血，何况会喧宾夺主，所以不想说╭(╯^╰)╮  
> 反正是无关紧要的配角，知不知道也不影响本故事主线嘛 ┓( ´∀` )┏
> 
> 面具男刺客：原创人物，大概是个工具人，琳的同族。后文会稍微提到一点他的背景设定，就先不详述了。
> 
>  
> 
> 广播剧听了不下十遍，只能听懂个大概，细节一概不知。  
> 还不是很确定，但是，我好像听出了一点点海琳倾向？（莫非是我自带CP滤镜？）  
> 呃...确切说是“海→琳→艾”（？！）  
> 所以何时能有翻译？！！！！


	15. 第23题 讨论关于孩子的话题（Day 15）

尽管已是春天，深夜温度仍低得可怕，加上在高空高速飞行，寒风从任何可以钻透的缝隙侵入体内，让他很不舒服。

“没事吧，海克托尔大人，需要我放慢速度吗”  
察觉到殿下的不适，天马骑士向他发出请示。

“不用，保持这样、不，倒不如说希望再快一些”  
“您还真是喜欢为难人”  
天马骑士笑了笑，试着调整飞行角度，好让自己尽可能为殿下挡住夜露。

“对了，之前在基亚兰把你弄哭了，真对不起啊，明明都是奥辛的错”  
海克托尔突然提起一个月前的事。

“哪里，事实证明您的判断是正确的，那就够了。今天我也会相信您的判断，所以，请您务必平安归来！我会在城门口一直等到您出现为止”  
“喔！那就拜托你了”

天马划过夜空，宛若一道流星。

 

借助黑夜的掩护，他们避开多利亚城防、于太阳初升时直抵领主府邸，然后用不期而至的猛然亮相把多利亚侯吓到坐到地上，对方过于夸张的失态让海克托尔把想了一宿的开场白忘了个干净。

“早上好啊，伯父大人”  
“你、你、海克托尔！怎么会！”

在多利亚侯脑海中，自己这个小侄子此刻应该正在为刺客入侵而方寸大乱，而不是像这样出现在自己面前若无其事问好。  
奥斯提亚侯弟则递上一封信。  
多利亚侯第一时间认出信上的字迹。

“这是！——你们把奥伦怎样了？！”  
关心起儿子的安危，一时忘记对方是来向自己兴师问罪。  
面对这样的伯父，海克托尔不禁涌出几分同情，示意他把信打开，果不其然，读完奥伦的劝降信，多利亚侯整个人都陷入混乱。

“这不可能！”  
他反复呢喃，像热锅上的蚂蚁团团打转。  
“是不是你们逼他写的，海克托尔？”  
突然上前瞪住体格是他两三倍的亲侄子。

莫名被反咬一口，海克托尔拧起眉毛正准备反击，多利亚侯非但没注意侄子逐渐铁青的面色，反而像打开奇怪开关一样喋喋不休起来。  
“你们究竟要从我这里夺走多少东西才肯罢休？不管是你，还是尤瑟，就和你们的父亲一样！”  
听到这话，海克托尔顿时脑袋一热，险些朝他挥出拳。明明自己才是受害者，立场却被反过来，还敢提自己已逝的亲人，这结结实实踩中他底线！但察觉到危险气息的护卫兵及时把两人隔开，令他无法轻举妄动。  
多利亚侯在人墙对面继续说个不停。

“对啊，我早该知道你们都是一丘之貉，从你父亲那时起就该认清了！”  
“住嘴！不许你侮辱我父亲！父亲他没有对不住你的地方！”  
在海克托尔印象中，父亲作为利西亚盟主曾数次在多利亚困难时期向兄长施以援手，两地向来友好往来，不应是仇视关系。  
多利亚侯却反应激烈：  
“你父亲夺走了我的王座！本该属于我的奥斯提亚！”  
伯父跺起脚，令海克托尔想起一些被他抛之脑后的往事。小时候在上政治理论课的时候，他曾无意间问起既然长子优先享有继承权，为何更年长的伯父不做奥斯提亚侯爵反而跑去当多利亚那种小地方的领主。那时的父亲露出自己看不懂的表情，只教导自己要和大哥尤瑟相互扶持，绝对不能骨肉相残，对他的问题没有正面回答。当时自己没细想，也没再提起过，直到现在才领悟父亲话中隐含的残酷过往。

然而这些还不是全部。  
“还有尤瑟，为了给自己树立威严拿他人开刀全然不顾场合，知道在那之后我们多利亚经受多少压力和责难吗？！”  
说的是大哥尤瑟在某次同盟会议痛斥腐败的贵族制度，其中被点名的就有多利亚领内的几个本地大家系。这枚新官上任投下的重磅炸弹在当时引起不小轰动，也有大臣问过侯爵六亲不认会不会不太妥当，大哥却表示顽疾需下猛药，不然利西亚永远不会改变，即便如此，他可以保证这些均是公事公办，绝对没有针对个人的意思。

“再就是你，海克托尔！”  
多利亚侯没有留给海克托尔还嘴的机会，越说越激动。  
“别以为我不清楚你干的好事！奥伦从小内向，留学期间被你欺负也不敢声张，如今好不容易把他带回家又被你蛊惑！你竟逼他投敌对抗自己的亲生父亲！像你这种顽劣份子要是当上盟主，奥伦他、我的儿子他岂不终身都要落在你的掌控之中，绝对不能！绝对不能容许！”

从多利亚侯口中吐出的字句越来越难听，也与海克托尔所知的事实偏离十万八千里。他长这么大被人误解的次数数不胜数，本以为早已习惯这种感觉，可从曾经信任的至亲口中说出来，心还是被狠狠剜了几下。  
难道伯父这么多年一直没解开心结反而让误会越滚越大？  
想到以往熟悉的笑脸下怀有着如此深的恨意，海克托尔对于多利亚侯会参与这两次暗杀也不奇怪了。但令他庆幸的是，这番肺腑之言似乎表明这份怨恨源于对他人的错误认知，而非出于个人贪欲……

“伯父！”  
觉得该有人挺身阻止这一切，海克托尔狠狠砸向墙壁，发出的巨响终于让絮絮叨叨的多利亚侯惊愕收声。

“虽然不明白这都听谁说的，我以奥斯提亚祖祖辈辈名誉发誓，我海克托尔绝对没有蛊惑任何人！奥伦在奥斯提亚非常安全，谁也没有限制他的自由，他是出于自身意志想要说服您！奥伦已经不是您印象中那个胆小鬼，他是做出足够觉悟才拼命来到奥斯提亚避免您一再犯错！还请不要侮辱他的决心——还有，我在学校从来没有欺负过他，反而天天帮他拎包”  
海克托尔自认为不擅政治谈判，比起在谈判桌前巧舌如簧，用行动来证明才是他的一贯作风。可身在其位，就身不由己，他没用任何交涉技巧，单刀直入向多利亚侯表达内心所想。

“如今奥斯提亚人证具在，完全能正当出兵向您问责，可我还是一个人来了，以为这样就能展现诚意！可您好像更愿意相信自己的妄想？”  
“你说我是妄想？”  
“父亲和大哥都是由于日夜操劳才被病魔夺去生命，谁会为了树立威严连命都不要？相比之下只在意自己丢了面子的您不是妄想是什么？您再好好回想一下，过去多利亚遇到困难，第一个伸出援手的是谁？您有从父亲和大哥的态度中感到过一丝虚假吗？连奥伦都明白的道理，您却带着偏见去揣测，我真为父亲和兄长感到不值！看来就连我今天特意来讲和也被您曲解为恐吓了吧！早知如此，我就不应该挨一晚上冻赶过来！真特码冻死老子了……”  
一口气吐露完心中怨气，海克托尔原形毕露开始骂骂咧咧，把多利亚侯都看愣住。

“……讲和？”  
“还是说您更希望我们开战？”  
“……”

海克托尔通过这几席话判断多利亚侯虽然采取的手段不光彩，但出发点仍是为亲人、为领民、为利西亚，只要这样，就还有回旋余地。  
他已决定继承大哥对奥斯迪亚和利西亚人民的慈爱，只要对方仍心怀利西亚就还是同盟一份子，对这种人他不想用强，而是尝试以更友好的方式去收服人心，幸好头一位说服对象是他伯父。

“奥伦没脸面对您才没跟我一起来，等他冷静下来我就让手下护送他回家，希望您不要责骂他，他也是我兄弟，我不希望再和您因为权位之争重演父辈的骨肉相残。我们虽然还是孩子，但也明白不能只走祖上老路。为了开辟一条更适合奥斯提亚和利西亚的新道路，这次事件奥斯提亚可以既往不咎，也不逼迫您把共犯供出来，不支持我也无所谓，只求您别再和其他领主同流合污对付自己的亲人。我不大会说话，但这些就是我想告诉您的！”

庭院一时万籁静寂。  
多利亚侯挥手退去守卫兵，扶着额坐到长椅上，陷入长久思考。  
就在海克托尔发觉自己单腿几乎要站不住时，多利亚侯缓缓开口。

“艾利克……”  
“啊？”  
“我会把艾利克约出来扣留在这里，你就以同盟议会为由召集其他人去奥斯提亚吧，反正你们已经调查出来我们都有谁了吧。下次别再做出一个人闯进敌营的傻事了，真的会死的”

老人抬头，用无神的目光看着他，就好像刚才的心理斗争耗光他所有精力。  
“伯父……”  
海克托尔欣喜若狂，又很快收敛起喜色，他明白，战斗才刚刚开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构了很多东西……  
> 想表现出一位在先代深受宫廷权位斗争之苦、如今溺爱独子而一时糊涂走错路的老父亲形象，  
> 无奈笔力不够，写出来像小孩子吵架。见笑了！……*掩面*
> 
>  
> 
> 等一下，这章好像完全没有海琳情节？？  
> 没办法，那就额外附送一段官方Drama CD情节吧，也是个人很在意的一段海琳对话，虽然并不能听懂，但还是记录/猜测一下。  
> 【有错误不负责，请以今后假如存在的字幕组的翻译为准！】
> 
> PS：Track 5中，海克托尔回顾了和艾利乌德的支援A对话，也就是嘲了一顿艾利克，然后大海和小艾彼此都庆幸能和对方成为盟友，并约定不管哪一方有难，另一方不管相隔多远都会赶来帮忙。  
> 然后是Track 6：  
> （括号里的是语气附注，XXXX的是本人听不懂的句子）
> 
> 琳：  
> 原来如此啊。  
> 你们两个有这样深的羁绊呢。  
> 然后这次你就遵守约定赶来帮艾利乌德了。
> 
> 海：  
> 别、别讲出来啦！（傲娇）  
> 这都是很早以前的事XXXX
> 
> 琳：  
> 呵呵呵~不是很好吗？不如说我很羡慕你们呢！  
> 这样一来，我就明白艾利乌德和你的话XXXX
> 
> 海：  
> 琳……难道你……（轻声）  
> 啊……咳咳！嗯…嗯…那啥……（吞吞吐吐）  
> 有烦恼的话，可以说给我听——（突然温柔）
> 
> 琳：  
> 诶？
> 
> 海：  
> 啊~哈哈哈哈！那种事怎么可能嘛！（疯狂打哈哈）  
> 你和艾利乌德XXXX  
> 而且我就是这种XXXX  
> 那种对手不可能XXXX
> 
> 琳：  
> 你到底在说什么胡话呀？  
> ——呵呵呵~  
> 总是那个样子XXXX，不过今天就原谅你吧！（心情很好）
> 
> 海：  
> 总之今天还是全力来帮那家伙吧！  
> 像个傻瓜一样总担心别人的事、认真得像个傻瓜一样的那家伙XXXX
> 
> 琳：  
> 嗯！  
> 我也想为艾利乌德出一份力！  
> 因为那天发生的事真的让我很开心……
> 
> 海：  
> 啊……（声音超小的一声惊叹）
> 
> 然后Track 7是琳回顾和艾利乌德支援B的对话。由于是在心里面默默回忆，海克托尔并不知道她在想什么，于是一股“到底发生了什么事不能告诉我”的语气，琳把他搪塞了过去。后面两人就回到援护艾利乌德的战斗中去了……  
> 真的！海克托尔在这里对琳的单箭头太明显了！可惜琳满脑子都是艾利乌德~*掩面*


	16. 第15题 帮对方梳头发（Day 16）

当第一缕阳光照进窗口，琳准时醒来。  
这是她多年来养成的作息习惯。放在平时她已经立即起身梳洗然后去外面练剑了，但今天，她只翻了个身仰面看向天花板，半点没有下床的意思。  
（不知道海克托尔怎样了）  
第一个念头是这个。  
  
昨晚城内如同电光火石般的事态发展还在她脑中回旋，原以为只是简单的下套活捉刺客，却随着刺客真身的揭秘，以及背后主谋之子的自我检举横生许多变数，也让她亲眼见识到海克托尔果决的一面。  
“被动防守不是我的风格，有机会就要主动出击！”  
他留下这句话，便连夜飞去了多利亚——一个人，算时间应该刚好抵达府邸。  
没有办法不担心。他现在不具备战斗力，却执意孤身闯入敌方老巢，哪怕对方刚刚组织过针对他的暗杀。临行前他强调只有现在找上门才能出其不意，而且想要取得最理想的结果只能他独自前往，奥伦还留在奥斯提亚，多利亚侯一向爱子如命，顾忌儿子安危想必不敢动他亲侄子，这是海克托尔谈判的最大筹码，也是维系自身安全的唯一条件。  
（他那样满脑子打架的人居然先想到和谈，那么我也……）  
琳又翻了个身，不慎压到受伤的右肩，一下清醒过来。皮外伤昨晚就治好了，按医疗兵的嘱咐还得忍受几天肌肉疼痛才能完全康复。  
（没错，我也有必须直面的事）  
想起造成这伤痛的罪魁祸首，琳揉着被利剑刺过的肩膀，决定相信海克托尔，自己也行动起来去处理属于她的恩怨。  
  
吃过早饭，琳径直来到城堡地下牢房，发现奥伦已经在那里了，奥辛则陪同在侧。  
昨夜抓到的杀手就关在此处，虽然海克托尔一度震怒于他伤到琳，但看在琳和奥伦都为他求情的份上只作收监处理，说是等他回来再审问。  
琳向奥辛打了招呼，又对奥伦点点头，见少年讶异于她的萨卡装扮便正式做了自我介绍，结果提及自己是萨卡草原罗尔卡族族长之女时，牢中响起一声嘲讽。奥辛悄悄告诉琳这还是对方第一次作出反应，先前无论他们说什么他都沉默以对，琳想了想，让奥辛暂时回避，要求单独和他谈话，奥辛得到她再三保证决不会乱来后，方才带着奥伦退出牢房。  
罗鲁卡族两位幸存者就这样隔着冰冷的铁栅栏开始交谈。  
——不，与其说是交谈，更像单方面问罪。

 

> 杀手真名叫穆，但他坚称不想听到自己的萨卡名字从叛徒口中念出来。不仅如此，他用带刺的语气挖苦琳抛弃草原，身为族长唯一继承人不想着如何重建族群延续血脉，反而跑来做侯爵夫人尽享荣华富贵，族人的在天之灵一定不会原谅她。字字打在琳的心上，无比生痛。可她明白他说的不对，她虽然选择另一条人生道路，却从来没有背弃草原，她可以向天空父亲与大地母亲发誓。在双方漫长而深刻的交心的最后，玛尼卡缇仿佛印证琳的心声般再次闪耀白光，在这纯洁光芒的映衬下，琳就犹如萨卡圣人般庄严。穆不由得回想起他与这把精灵剑的孽缘。那时他还是罗尔卡族长副手，与族长一家关系融洽，彼此互相照顾，还和年幼的琳互道过兄妹。但七年前他因为某个原因入侵了萨卡圣地试图盗取玛尼卡缇，当然，圣剑没有承认他，不仅空手而归还触犯禁忌被赶出部落，几经颠沛流离沦为杀手维生。如今物是人非，改变他命运的精灵剑成为故人之女所有物，还三番五次在她手中显灵，令他不得不承认琳并非自己唾骂的背叛者，正相反，他是因为部落覆灭时自己不在场，永远失去了归宿，才把气撒在了琳身上。明明被部落驱逐的自己才是背叛者……诉说长久以来无处抒发的罪恶感，他不禁潸然泪下。琳感谢那天他在悬崖下把玛尼卡缇物归原主又饶过她和海克托尔，从奥伦拼命替他说情也看出他虽用面具隐藏自己但本性未变，真诚希望他从今天起金盆洗手开启新的人生，并邀请他像过去一样陪伴在自己身边……

 

“……我伤害了你们，如何还有资格享受此等美誉，等奥斯提亚侯弟一回来就要处刑我了吧”  
“他若真想那么做，就不会把你关在这里还不让别人审问了，那家伙可不是喜欢绕弯子的人”  
提到海克托尔，琳莞尔一笑。  
“你……真的很重视他，或许那时我会放弃下杀手，就是因为从你们二人身上看到你父母的影子”  
注意到琳的表情变化，又联想到两人在危难时刻奋不顾身互相维护的决然，他由衷感叹。  
  
回到房间已是下午。琳显得很高兴，她总算劝得一位重要族人回心转意。

能再次夺回阔别已久的族人的心，就好像自那天以来自己终于为部落做出了些许贡献。  
“爹、娘，我是不是好歹起到点作用了呢”  
琳坐在镜前凝视着镜中与母亲酷似的脸，觉得还是应该把头发扎起来，可右肩无法发力，仅凭单手怎么也扎不好，正要放弃之时，一只手替她接住滑落的发圈。琳惊喜望向镜中出现的高大男子，刚要回头，被他按住脑袋示意继续，于是默契抬起左手，他则伸出右手，两人互相合作着把披散在脑后的墨绿长发束成高高的马尾辫。

  
~小剧场~  
  
“笨蛋，叫侍女来帮忙不就好了”  
“我、我本来以为很简单！”  
“这下知道我平时有多不容易了吧！幸好老子没受伤的是惯用手，哈哈哈”  
“竟会为这种事得意，你才是笨蛋吧……！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妈耶！中间写好的嘴炮我自己看着都尬，就全删了只留大纲，  
> 等有精力把对话翻盘重写吧 = =||| 现在先这么凑合一下
> 
>  
> 
> 再补充一下昨天广播剧Track 6里的细节糖：  
> 海琳说话当中有清晰的脚步声和盔甲叮当作响的背景音，表示两个人在边走边交谈。  
> 而当海克托尔清完嗓子，说出“我可以倾听你的烦恼”时，盔甲的噪声消失了，脚步声也只剩下一个，表明海克托尔停了下来，只有琳在往前走。  
> 然后琳听他这么一说，发出惊讶的“诶？”时，所有脚步声都消失了，说明琳也停下来，我几乎可以想象到她瞪大眼睛回头看海克托尔的样子！  
> 接着海克托尔打哈哈解释刚才的话时又响起单单几声盔甲杂音，但是没有脚步声，可见是海克托尔举起了手臂，说不定不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，又放下手！  
> 之后的对谈没有任何杂音，是两人驻足面对面在说话。  
> ——这画面感太强了！！！
> 
> 另外额外说一下Track 8里的细节糖：  
> 一开始也是有两个脚步声和盔甲噪声的背景音，  
> 而当琳默默回忆完和艾利乌德的支援B对话、脱口夸赞艾利乌德理解自己内心想法时，海克托尔用很在意的语气问她“到底什么事”，音调都高了几度。然后响起一阵小跑声，琳说“没什么事啦”的时候又响起一阵布料摩擦的杂音。  
> ——画面感又出来了！  
> 明显是海克托尔超在意琳和艾利乌德之间发生了他不知道的事，忍不住向她打听详情，琳不好意思说出来快步跑开几步，轻巧转了个身，衣摆摩擦发出声音。又或者是，海克托尔小跑几步截住琳，问她怎么回事，琳不好意思说，挣开了他……
> 
> 啊，感觉海克托尔全程在吃醋，还是吃自己已经支援A的比翼之友的醋！  
> 太萌了！！！（←疯狂擦拭CP滤镜


	17. 第18题 接对方回家（Day 17）

人的一生总要经历那么几次意想不到，比如突然得知自己是贵族大小姐、莫名卷入拯救世界之战、爱上成天与之斗嘴的粗鲁男子，或是现在这样和互相仇视的某人走在大街上……

 

琳很明白，自告奋勇接的任务，咬着牙也得坚持完成——赌上引以为傲的草原血统！

话虽如此，想到此刻的尴尬正来自自己的萨卡之血，琳就止不住颤抖，也不知是生气还是委屈，然后就在她分神的霎那，鼻子撞上了前面人的背。

“看着点！”

那人侧目，掏出手帕用力擦了擦被琳碰到的肩膀，一脸嫌弃。

“抱歉……”

琳强忍不快从牙缝里挤出道歉的话。

似乎听出琳语气中的负面情绪，对方也跟着抱怨起来，

“哼，海克托尔那小子，故意派这萨卡小妞黏着让我不舒服，想报复不如干脆些，就只会说漂亮话”

不知是第几次挑衅，仿佛恨不得马上把琳气走。

琳深深吸了口气，死命握住玛尼卡缇转移翻涌的怒意。

在这里搞砸，海克托尔的努力就白费了。

 

前些日子奥斯提亚城正式发出公函，响应各领地联合请愿，召集各诸侯至都城进行今年第一次同盟议会。

要举办会议的事不假，但发给阿拉芬和图斯卡纳的信函动了些手脚，上面标注的日期比会议实际召开时间早一些。

因此当两位侯爵“如期”赶至奥斯提亚城内却唯独不见其他领主身影时，才意识到风水轮流转，这回轮到他们赴鸿门宴了。

领他们进入城堡的海克托尔废话不多说，当场摊牌。

迫于奥斯提亚下任城主的威压，外加做贼心虚，原本只想蹚浑水分一杯羹的图斯卡纳侯迅速败下阵来。

而阿拉芬侯，倒是块意料之中难啃的骨头。

阴谋败露后，阿拉芬侯仍然不为所动。按他的说法，他根本不担心海克托尔敢在这关头动自己。反倒自己先前针对海克托尔是在替天行道，他看不下去某人为了将盟主位攥在手里，不惜让逝世已久的亡兄占着宝座意图瞒天过海。尤瑟也就罢了，他海克托尔只是个不成熟的小孩，除了坐享其成奥斯提亚这座利西亚第一都市，其他方面都远比不上自己，要是真由一个只会瞎嚷嚷的小毛孩当上盟主，利西亚恐怕没多久就要完。反观自己所做的一切固然极端，也只是想一刀解放被他独占的权力而已，长痛不如短痛。即使阿拉芬犯了大忌，也是奥斯提亚欺瞒诸侯和利西亚人民在先，若大家追究起来，还指不定谁被轰下台。

这番话似是强词夺理胡说八道，却有一点没说错，那就是海克托尔确实不打算把他怎样。

阿拉芬作为利西亚第二大城市，位于伯尔尼、萨卡、利西亚同盟三国交界点，既是军事上的重要防线，又是天然的贸易中枢。

自古以来阿拉芬就是奥斯提亚各方面的强力竞争对手，作为其管理者，阿拉芬侯若没有足够能力，也无法维持这么大一座城市的长久繁荣。

于是两座城池，一东一西，相当于利西亚的两块基石，轻易动了任一块，都容易给利西亚全局造成不得了的动荡。这也是阿拉芬侯宁可拐弯抹角搞小动作也不去直接揭穿尤瑟侯死讯，以及海克托尔明明掌握罪证，却无法将其直接告倒的原因。

只是，再难啃的骨头也必须啃下来。

海克托尔与对方展开了一场涉及政治、经济、军事的精彩辩论，竭力将自己习得的治国之道展现给阿拉芬侯，以改变他对自己“只会瞎嚷嚷的小毛孩”的固有印象。

对话中海克托尔也看出来他虽然理念与奥斯提亚风格不一，却是真心在为利西亚未来着想，之所以急于求成不择手段，也是察觉到邻国伯尔尼对利西亚的虎视眈眈，阿拉芬身在三国交界处，感受尤为明显，激起他太强的忧患意识所致。

谈判的最后，双方都摈弃以往政治场上最常见的尔虞我诈、权术制衡等套路，开诚布公坦言了自己内心所想，这样的结果似乎是海克托尔以诚意略胜一筹。

随后阿拉芬侯提出要亲眼看一看奥斯提亚人民生活，亲自判断他这个毛头小子到底有多少真本事，还是光嘴上说说。海克托尔同意他的要求，而在陪同人员的选择上，琳主动站了出来，态度坚决不容拒绝。

正因如此，无论经受再多次排挤，跟在他后头的琳仍不断提醒自己冷静，然后挺起胸膛，像无事发生般昂首阔步。

 

不过话说回来，她和阿拉芬侯还颇有渊源。

当年千里迢迢从萨卡草原赶至利西亚，就是从阿拉芬领入境，原以为阿拉芬与基亚兰关系不错，没想到侯爵一看她的萨卡装束就翻脸不认人，她自然也不屑向这种人求助，扭头就走。都说第一印象最难改变，恐怕两人的过节就是从那时开始的。

后来她被基亚兰追认为正统继承人，时不时需要代表外祖父出席外交场所，难免再和阿拉芬侯碰面，两人除了场面话没甩过好脸色，冲动起来甚至当众冷嘲热讽，让外祖父颇为头疼。

而最颠覆她认知的是外祖父对她讲述的那件往事：十余年前，贵族男子深爱上贵族女子，然而贵族女子心仪于游牧男子，最后贵族女子抛弃家族与荣华富贵和游牧男子私奔，情场失意的贵族男子从此把怨恨投射给所有游牧人——实在是没道理的狗血故事，当她把这个故事复述给海克托尔，他甚至捧腹大笑夸他岳父母干得漂亮，却又在琳提出明天想做阿拉芬侯护卫时笑容僵在脸上。琳的想法很简单：为了基亚兰和奥斯提亚，也为了萨卡和利西亚，她想要化解阿拉芬侯的对草原子民的积怨。解铃还须系铃人，这件事只有她能办到。海克托尔有感于她的决心，衷心祝她好运，表示自己明天也会加油搞定艾利克，两人拉勾立下约定。

 

走在阿拉芬侯身后的琳绝不后悔自己接下这项地狱任务，只是她还没想好如何去解这道铃，不管她如何尝试沟通，阿拉芬侯都一副爱答不理的样子，反而把自己弄得一肚子火。

（可恶！海克托尔都说得三个人了，我不能落后于他啊！）

正想着，上方忽然传来一声“当心”，琳抬头望去，竟从头顶民宅落下一桶水，而阿拉芬侯刚好在那下方 ，电光火石间，琳已本能冲出去，也顾不上那么多直接将其推开，只听见哗啦一声，阿拉芬侯安然无恙，琳则变成了落汤鸡，冻得她打了几个喷嚏。肇事者服装店老板匆匆忙忙奔下楼，忙不迭向两位道歉，还送给琳一套换洗衣物作赔礼。考虑到自己没办法湿漉漉走在外面，琳接受她的好意，在临走前偷偷留下买衣服的金币。而当她换好衣服走出服装店时，意外发现阿拉芬侯坐在外面等她，有点小尴尬。

琳走上前，想了半天，憋出一句“久等了”。阿拉芬侯闻声看向她，惊讶一闪而过，“走吧”。说罢，他起身继续前行，望着他的背影，琳忽然感觉他没有那么拒自己于千里之外了，于是再次试着撬开他的话匣子。

“那个，刚才没事吧”

“…………你和玛迪琳果然很像，以前她也这么救过我一次”

这是阿拉芬侯第一次主动和自己正常攀谈。

接下来一切发展都有如神助般，他向琳分享了与母亲的相识经过，那些年轻时的快乐回忆，琳也向他表达友好与共创未来的美好景愿，虽然十余年的坚冰没那么快全部化解，但冰冷的表面已开始软化，这个缺口一旦打开，后面也会顺理成章进行下去吧。

至于为什么阿拉芬侯态度转变这么多，琳在换衣镜前就大致有预感了——摘下发圈又穿上利西亚风格服饰的自己，真的和画像中的母亲特别相像，没想到阿拉芬侯对母亲的痴情竟真的延续至今……

 

又过了几日，海克托尔自多利亚归还，多利亚侯父子与新拉乌斯侯艾利克和他在一起。

还没进入城堡，海克托尔已远远看到那个自己时刻牵挂的身影等在城外树下，心中不由涌现歉意。一定是没在约定当天回让她担心了。劝说艾利克并没花多少功夫，那个胆小鬼听说连阿拉芬侯都降了，立刻就像丧家之犬一样向自己摇尾乞怜。海克托尔心中清楚，这不过是那家伙惯用手法，实际有几分真心要打个问号，但现今不够时间去感化他，又不是处分他的时机，那就维持现状罢，哪怕这份安稳是假象。不过他还想多骚扰艾利克一些日子，就没在当天乘天马返回，而是和侯爵们一同走陆路回来，耽搁了几天归期。

“干等在这种地方做什么，我不是捎信了吗”

结果一开口还是一如往常欠揍的语气。

——没有等来预想中的回击。

坐在树荫下的琳慢慢张开眼睛，斑驳的树影在她脸上和身上打出明暗不一的光斑。

“你回来了……”

声音轻而无力。

海克托尔感觉哪里不对，看到琳撑着树干摇晃着站起，就好像随时要跌倒般，连忙上去扶住她，一接触到她的手就感觉到不寻常的热度。

“怎么回事？！”

侯弟霎时把想要逗她的念头忘得一干二净，握了握她的手心，又摸摸她的脸，最后转移到额头，无一不是滚烫一片。

这家伙在发烧。

“没事……”

琳拂去他的大手，迈出步子想要证明自己无事，脚下却失去平衡，一下子跌进他厚实的怀中。

“不要紧的，早上出来，还好好的”

琳还想辩驳。

“你就这样待了一上午？”

海克托尔又急又气又心疼，一时不知说什么好。随着一声叹气，琳感觉到身子被裹入温暖，双脚随之离开地面，睁眼一瞧，自己已被海克托尔打横抱起，不由得一个激灵。

“快、快放下！你的手刚好，不能拿重物！”

“你这么纤瘦，哪能算重物，还比不上我的斧子”

海克托尔完全没理会她锤在自己胸口软绵绵的拳头，直接把她放到马背上，自己则上马坐在她后面，又理了理裹住她全身的披风确保不会漏风，这才抱过她的腰牵住缰绳。

“我们回家”

“……嗯”

见反对无效，琳放弃抵抗，乖乖把头靠在他怀里，他踏实的心跳声让她安下心来。心中千言万语想对他说，到嘴边只化作一句话：

“欢迎回家”

 

~小剧场~

看到奥伦遥望海琳两人秀恩爱而在眼中迸射出的崇拜和痴迷，多利亚侯意识到儿子恐怕从另一重意义上无法逃脱海克托尔掌心了。

 

~没什么意义的后日谈~

很久以后，神军师玛克对奥斯提亚侯这一系列神操作的评价：

放虎归山，易留隐患，令人窒息。

但其胆识、魄力以及海一般的宽容让人不由自主心生敬意和向往。

然而一介蛮勇之人会采取如此怀柔政策，几处“以其人之道还治其人之身”也用得恰到好处，难道是、掉落悬崖把脑子摔坏了？！

然后奥斯提亚侯“亲切”地“拍”了他的肩膀作为回应。


	18. 第13题 一方卧病在床（Day 18）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 少许提及艾利乌德x妮妮安

“最近和你俩见面总会有一人病倒呢”  
“真是的，艾利乌德，你就别取笑我了、咳咳咳”  
琳眯起眼睛蜷在被子里，脸颊发红。海克托尔连忙把披在她身上的衣服紧了紧，又从艾利乌德手中接过热毛巾替她擦拭红通通的鼻子。  
“不过……同盟会议…我还可以参加”  
“你都这样了，还是算了吧”  
海克托尔面容担忧插嘴道。  
“不行！我代表基亚兰，而且会上你不是要、咳咳”  
一激动，琳又咳起来。  
海克托尔轻轻帮她拍打后背，待她平复后干脆坐到枕边拿自己肩膀做她靠垫。  
艾利乌德身为知情者明白琳后半句想说什么。他转身为琳倒了一杯热水递给海克托尔，等海克托尔喂琳喝下后方才开口：  
“琳迪斯，其实你，不去也行，大家都知道你俩是一起的了”  
“唔、那不一样！艾利乌德，你净给他帮腔”  
琳含糊中透着委屈。反正她现在是个病号，他们怎么欺负都可以。  
海克托尔倒是拍拍她的手笑道：  
“你可看错艾利乌德了，这家伙跟我长这么大，帮腔没几次，拆台倒不少，现在当上了领主，肯定也不会少跟我对着干”  
艾利乌德听了立刻调侃回来：  
“琳迪斯你看看他，都要做侯爵的人了还这么口无遮拦，等当上盟主就更不得了了，到时恐怕只有你能治住他”  
这对比翼之友边说笑边对了一下拳，惹得琳也吃吃笑出声。  
  
“不过，终于到时候了”  
“是啊，到时注定会成为令利西亚诸侯震惊的一天吧。为了这一天，你俩都受苦了”  
话题一转，艾利乌德牵起二位挚友的手，两人也向艾利乌德背地里的协助表示真挚感谢。  
届时将是尤瑟侯过世后举办的第一次同盟议会，会上，海克托尔会公开盟主死讯，至此所有谣言与猜测都将化为事实，想必会为同盟造成不小冲击。不过为了这一天，海克托尔已经做了大量准备，他有信心、也必须在这次会议中取得不亚于其兄的威望与支持，迈出他作为奥斯提亚下任侯爵、以及未来利西亚同盟之主的第一步。琳也借机再次强调自己想要出席会议，说一定要在那个时刻陪同在海克托尔身边，对此海克托尔只好让步，琳这才满意钻进他怀里。  
  
“大哥他，直到最后都在为我着想，我却没法让他安息。到时候不管议会结果如何，我都要给大哥举办能让大家铭记他的葬礼”  
海克托尔在最信赖的亲友面前表明决意。  
“嗯，请务必让我代表菲雷悼念他”  
“那还用说”  
“那么我就代表基亚兰了，虽然我在基亚兰待的时间不长……”  
琳为自己资历不足而惭愧。她与尤瑟侯仅有一面之缘，不知道自己够不够这个份量出席他的葬礼。  
海克托尔给了她一个温暖的怀抱。  
“足够了……不过、可能真的差一些”  
“唔、”  
以为海克托尔指自己差了些资格，琳显得有些低落。海克托尔却只是把她埋进自己颈窝，吻了吻她的额头。  
艾利乌德看出发小的心思，觉得有必要推波助澜一番，起了新话头。

“对了，你们最近有玛克的消息吗？”  
“玛克？”  
突然听见这难忘的名字，琳露出怀念的神色，遗憾摇摇头：  
“玛克他应该还在某处游历吧，说不定已经不在利西亚了”  
“我也觉得他人在国外，不然还真不够朋友”  
海克托尔总觉得玛克在利西亚就不可能听不到风声，而听说自己有难，他一定会赶来帮忙，既然他没有出现，那么在国外的可能性就非常大。在他看来，有玛克在，很多难题都迎刃而解，他也不用这么劳心费神。  
“怎么，你想招募他？趁早放弃吧，那家伙捉摸不定，留不住的”  
海克托尔向艾利乌德笑道。  
“我知道，所以不是想留他，而是……”  
艾利乌德羞赧笑笑：  
“我和妮妮安准备订婚了，我们都想请玛克来给我们的第一个孩子起名，嘛，虽然提这个有点早就是了”  
“啊！”  
琳和海克托尔同时惊呼，又异口同声道：  
——“你和妮妮安原来还没订婚？”  
——“好极了老子原来还没有输！”  
“……”  
琳无言地给了海克托尔一个看傻子的眼神。  
艾利乌德首先解答了琳的疑问：  
“本来继承父亲爵位的时候就打算办订婚仪式，但是后来发生了许多事……”  
他看了海克托尔一眼。  
“你这混账、该不会因为我才推迟婚期的吧！”  
海克托尔意识到自己可能耽搁了好友的人生大事，不由得大嚷。  
“嘛，妮妮安也担心得不得了，坚称要等你们没事了再考虑自己的事呢”  
“这还真是……”  
琳也满心歉意。  
“不过对某些人来说或许正好”  
说到这里，艾利乌德对海克托尔眨眨眼，见他没接话反而陷入神游状态，觉得自己的目的达到了一半，继续道：  
“而且不久后就会举办利西亚新任盟主的就任仪式吧，这在整个大陆都属于大新闻，就算玛克在国外也会知道的，说不定会赶来参加仪式呢，真希望到时能见到他”  
“真是那样就好，我也非常想念他”  
一想到可能与玛克再会，琳感觉病状都减轻了。  
“等再见面，无论如何也要请他赐我们一个名字，虽然我和妮妮安都觉得男女都很好，不过果然第一个孩子我还是想要个男孩，你呢，琳迪斯，你想要男孩还是女孩？”  
“诶？我？呃，女孩也不错吧——等等，现在讨论这个会不会太早了？！我们还没——”  
刚才还觉得轻松许多的身体又烧起来，仿佛连脑回路都烧断一般，琳迪斯不由自主用手帕盖住越来越红的脸。

 

~小剧场~

“你不是向来有话直说吗，怎么在琳迪斯的事情上总这么扭捏？”  
“吵、吵死了~老子才没办法像你对妮妮安那样肉麻啦！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海克托尔对琳说的“差了些”，不是指她差了些资历，而是差了一重身份。  
> 他希望琳不仅仅代表基亚兰，更希望她能以他妻子的身份和自己一同祭奠大哥。


	19. 第29题 意外的求婚（Day 19）

一大早，沉闷的天空淅淅沥沥下起了雨。  
一开始还是温润细密的水针，慢慢就汇聚成豆大的雨点，乘着呼啸的风和隆隆作响的闷雷，砸在窗上犹如激烈鼓点，与屋内高昂气氛交相辉映。

琳的座次离海克托尔的主座有些距离，艾利乌德在她右手边，对面是拉着一张臭脸的艾利克，据奥辛说是按各领主在利西亚中的资历排的序，是同盟自古以来的规矩。  
中间有一处无人空座，那是原本桑塔鲁斯侯海尔曼阁下的席位，如今它永远失去了主人，一想到这种事还在这片大陆不断发生，琳迫切想为和平尽一份微薄之力。

公布尤瑟侯死讯是一个多时辰以前的事，刚开始全场炸开锅的混乱局面已被完美控制，也似拜这段时间广为流传的坊间消息所赐，各家对可能发生的糟糕事态做足了心理准备，私下也偷偷假想过应策；会议上再经阿拉芬侯有意无意那么一撩拨，其他人见阿拉芬和奥斯提亚两大城主罕见地站在同一条战线，便不再逼问尤瑟侯的真实死期，而自然将话题带向利西亚今后出路上。  
琳听着身边诸位领主此起彼伏的发言，处于一种无所事事的状态，大多时候她都只是聆听和观察他们的脸色，偶尔和艾利乌德交头接耳，会场焦点则一直是海克托尔。

她听见他们问他准备何时继位、是否有做盟主的打算、如何推行前盟主未完善的新政、各领地资源怎么调配、要不要变更与邻国的外交方针……不知是真的有疑问还是故意测试他的能力，问题一个比一个刁钻。  
看到还未正式即位的海克托尔像一名真正的主人一一作答，在场人也开始把他视为新任奥斯提亚侯抱以期待，琳不禁感慨这阵仗比自己威风多了。然后她察觉到海克托尔透过人墙望向自己的目光，从中流露出关怀与柔情，视线相交只一秒钟，他又把精力投进无休止的论战。

 

“看来没什么问题了”  
艾利乌德在她身旁笑道。

“嗯，他这么靠谱都有些不习惯”  
琳给出正面评价，语气中透着羡慕，  
“可惜很多事我还听不明白”

“奥斯提亚是一线大城市，要顾及的方面比我们这些小地方多得多。”  
年轻的菲雷侯搓了搓手，  
“不过一定可以的，不管是海克托尔，还是你，一定可以开辟出一条属于你们的道路”

“谢谢你，艾利乌德”  
（他想把利西亚打造成一个团结、平等，没有那么多世故和复杂规矩，让正直纯粹的人也能够保持本性安心生活的地方。）  
想起马修曾经说过的话，被现场热烈气氛感染的琳，内心涌起对未来的美好向往。

 

之后会议又商讨了一些领地内部亟待解决的难题，待讨论出大致应对方法，最后宣布将按流程推选下届盟主后，就宣告散会了。  
各地领主们一个接一个离开，最后只剩艾利乌德和琳等候在一旁。  
四下无人，艾利乌德首先给了好友一个热烈拥抱庆祝会议圆满结束，海克托尔用力回抱他，拍着好兄弟的肩膀、如释重负。  
然后艾利乌德把位置让给琳，不待琳开口，海克托尔已抢先将她拉入怀中，和艾利乌德不同，给予琳的这个拥抱细致而绵长，就像呵护一件无价珍宝。艾利乌德微笑着退出房间，把空间留给这对好友。

“海克托尔？”  
发觉他一直不松手，下巴枕在他肩膀上的琳发出疑惑声。

“呼……”  
海克托尔的声音低低地从耳边传来，琳听到他做了一次深呼吸，总算放开自己。

“怎么了，累了？太紧张？”  
琳注视着海克托尔，想找出他行为反常的理由，可映入眼帘的，却是一双望不见底的深情瞳孔，那映照出自己身影的蔚蓝眼眸，犹如天空般宽广、大海般辽阔。

海克托尔拉过她的手，取出一条编织精美的萨卡风手链缠在她白皙的手腕上，然后牵着手单腿跪地一字一句说道：

“从今天起，奥斯提亚和她那不成熟的领主将迎来前所未有的挑战。虽然会很辛苦，但是，琳迪斯小姐，  
请问你愿意作为我的另一半，与我携手共渡难关吗？”

“！！”

抑制不住的喜悦。泪水夺眶而出。  
琳这才意识到，自己等这一刻已经等太久了。

（笨蛋！这样求我，我怎么会不答应……）  
就像过去琳对于向自己低头索求的海克托尔向来无从抵抗一样，  
这一次也——

她抹去泪水，双手盖住海克托尔的大手，予以一生仅此一次的郑重回答：

“我愿意！”

  
  
~后日谈~  
  
大约是以后：

“笨蛋，哪有在议会厅向人家求婚的，真是一点也不懂浪漫！”  
“嘁！你同意了不就好了！”

两人又开始斗嘴了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点也不浪漫的求婚，但是有种守得云开见月明的舒畅感，就像屋外狂风大作暴雨肆虐，也终会迎来放晴的时刻。
> 
>  
> 
> 关于盟主推选制是个人脑洞，总觉得假如每一任奥斯提亚侯都默认能兼任利西亚盟主，那未免太耍流氓了。  
> 那么在此前提下，海克托尔拥有多少竞争盟主的资本呢？论资历，他才18岁；论威望，大家对他“怪人”的印象更深刻些；论经验，连自家奥辛提起这位顽劣侯弟都频频摇头。当然，他的能力毋庸置疑，只是缺少站到最高点向大众证明自己从政手腕的机会。奥斯提亚城也是看中侯弟的潜力，觉得由他率领利西亚才会画出最美好的前景，才隐瞒尤瑟侯死讯拖时间，希望能让这位不成熟的侯弟迅速成长起来。  
> 只是这一点对其他侯爵就不公平了，他们会怎样钻这个空子为自己争取利益呢？  
> 个人以此为出发点脑洞了这个系列的起因，试着填补原作游戏这一年间（其实是半年）的空白，发海琳糖只是顺便（←打死  
> 只是，过程写得比较儿戏，认真你就输了！*掩面*


	20. 第7题 浏览先祖的画像（Day 20）

终结，然后新的开始。

 

尤瑟侯葬礼将即刻举行。

奥斯提亚城痛失明君，许多民众都自发在门前献上白花寄托哀思，城堡内也四处遮盖黑纱，每个角落都笼罩在肃穆中。由于去年就准备好物什，布置工作并没有花太多功夫，但睹物思人，长期隐忍在心底的悲伤也一并涌现出来，时不时看到一边收拾窗帘一边哽咽的侍女，和偷偷跑到角落抹泪的年轻士兵。琳一路走来，也不由得酸了鼻子，或许一年前在龙之门为海克托尔流的泪还未流尽。旁人尚且如此，海克托尔想必更加不好受，想到这里，她加大了步伐。

 

房间、议事厅、王座，都不见他的身影，最后在马修的指引下，她来到城堡深处的藏书阁——她绝对想不到的一个地方。而她遍寻不到的高大男子，正静静立于入口不远处仰望大厅中央高耸的圣像。

 

“琳？”

发觉未婚妻站在门外，男子转过身，快步上前迎接她。

“来得正好！我正想带你认识”

“认识谁？”

海克托尔不由分说搂过她的腰，将其引进这幽静圣地。

 

迈进大门的瞬间，琳就感到一股庄重之气扑面而来，虽然只是藏书阁，却处处透着与奥斯提亚相般配的恢宏大气。大理石制台阶环绕圆形大厅，正中央坐落的圣像是八神将之一、奥斯提亚的创始人、利西亚的祖先：勇者罗兰，他目视前方，双手扶剑自然下垂，剑尖顶住台座，剑柄与手腕处圆盾重叠，刚好组成代表奥斯提亚的徽记图案。越过圣像往里是纵向排布的书之海洋，放置在书柜中的大量典藏令空气也弥漫着浓厚的油墨气息。走到尽头还有好几道门，海克托尔领着她来到其中一扇跟前，打开，是一座空旷的礼堂，十分安静，不像有人的样子。

 

“要带我见谁？”

琳发出疑问，却瞥见海克托尔脸上落寞的表情，顺着他的视线望去，琳立刻明白了他带自己来这里的目的。

这不是一座普通礼堂，从入口开始的彩色墙面绘有许多巨幅全身画像，人物各不相同，第一幅是先祖罗兰，然后一个接一个往里延伸，画像中的人无一不散发着王者之风，或精干、或勇猛、或睿智，或慈爱，显然都是奥斯提亚的历代城主。琳与海克托尔手挽手缓步前行，途经数不尽的脸，也不知走了多少时间，仿佛跨越千年时光，终于将过去与现在连结在一起。他们在群像尽头停驻，那里画着一位身着绿色重甲、披挂紫色披风的男子，手中紧握一杆长枪，站姿挺拔，威风凛凛，鼻梁一道横疤非但没有破坏他的勇武，反而更添一分威严，她认得此人，不禁抬头望向海克托尔。

 

“老哥，我回来了……”

下任奥斯提亚侯目不转睛盯着壁画，眼中闪烁着不知名的情绪，然后将右手握在胸前合眼默哀。她很清楚，战后他为了安抚领民对尤瑟侯身体状况的担忧，时常需要装作情况不严重，在公众面前强颜欢笑。如今终于可以不用再进行他最不擅长的伪装了。琳也学着海克托尔的样子低下头，直到他的声音再次响起。

“我不喜欢来这。可是，大哥走后，为了保守秘密没法建冢，就只能在这里祭他的在天之灵”

琳大致理解他压抑的心情。这地方虽又大又庄严，终究是封闭空间，待在里面太过幽暗、太过死寂，加上这一排排先祖画像，容易联想到阴森森的墓穴。他们萨卡人也会雕刻纪念用的石像，但通常摆在开阔地带，在天父地母的环绕下、在流动的风中、在青草的香气里，或许时间久了会残缺、会长满青苔，但那是与大自然融为一体、重归生命轮回的一种形式，而不这样一成不变、死气沉沉……

——海克托尔的画像也会留在这里。

琳不由得握紧海克托尔宽大的手。感受到琳的忧虑，海克托尔收紧臂弯，将女孩更贴近自己。

 

“幸好再过几天，大哥就能搬去先祖陵墓。都怪我不争气，拖这么久让他才重见天日，希望大哥别来托梦骂我就好”

琳的担心让他意识到自己陷入不该有的低落情绪，刻意改变语气让自己听起来明朗一些。只是当他注视前方时，仍会忍不住仰望亡兄的脸，想知道若看到现在的自己，这张曾经一见自己就皱眉的脸究竟会露出怎样的表情。

“为了不那样，我就每晚向尤瑟大哥祈祷，请他对你宽容些吧！”

琳像是想要调和这份沉闷，对他微微一笑，令海克托尔情不自禁轻吻了她一下。

 

“对了，你还没认识我父亲”

说着，海克托尔把她带到左侧的巨画前。他们两兄弟的父亲长着茂密的大胡子，几乎把半张脸盖住，这让琳联想到大贤者阿特斯，当然，他的胡子是蓝色的。露在外面的眉眼与两兄弟有几分相似，目光比尤瑟侯还要严厉数倍，虽然只是一幅画，盯着却像要被射穿一般。

“看起来很凶对吗”

读出琳的想法，海克托尔露出怀念的笑容，

“老爸总是对大哥很严苛，对我却十分宽容，我这怪脾气一半是被老爸惯出来的。另外你别瞧他这样，他悄悄告诉过我很多都是他装的，嘴上偷偷在笑，所以他才要留这么厚的胡子遮住下半脸，这个秘密我连老哥都没告诉过”

“那么，大哥现在该知道了”

琳温柔看向壁画上相邻的父亲与嫡子，内心一面为海克托尔向自己分享家人往事而雀跃不已，一面又为他们过早离开人世而伤感无比。

 

“还有，这是我母亲”

海克托尔指向另一旁的超大屏风，琳仔细看才发现上面密密麻麻的满是名字，名字下面附有小小的头像。

“难道是……族谱？”

琳顺着海克托尔的手指在主干线的末端找到他和尤瑟，其上层的两个人显然是他们的父母。尽管图比较小，还是能看出这位贵妇人拥有明亮的眼睛与慈祥的笑容。再往周边探去，奥伦父子的名字也在附近。

这实在是太奇妙了。琳从没有过这种体验。草原子民大多随草水迁动漂泊不定，族人时而分散时而聚合，记录族谱这种事不切实际，也没人做过。如果说刚才的壁画有如陵墓，那么这张庞大的族谱图却给琳带来截然相反的感受。

“好像一张网啊”

“很厉害吧”

“嗯，大家都跨越时空串联在了一起”

“不仅仅串联哦，还有不断延续”

海克托尔比划着屏风，从祖辈、祖爷爷辈、爷爷辈、父辈、再到自己，随后看向琳，琳立即理解他的言下之意：很快她将作为海克托尔的妻子在这张关系网中占有一席之地，他俩、还有他俩的后代、以及后代的后代，会持续往下书写血之羁绊。生命的延续以这种形式具现在眼前，琳十分感动，正要说什么，海克托尔突然执起她的手大声宣布：

“父亲、母亲、大哥，请你们放心，我已不再是一个人！这是我的未婚妻琳迪斯！全天下最好的、我最心爱的女子！从今往后我将与她并肩前行、共同开辟属于我们的未来！虽然我没来得及尽孝，能力也不足，但还是请你们、以及列祖列宗保佑我们、保佑奥斯提亚和利西亚，保佑艾雷布大陆长久和平、远离战乱……”

他嘹亮的声音在空旷大厅反复回响，宛若宣誓。琳跟随他的情绪起伏，胸中产生强烈共鸣，不由自主抬起眼眸，像要化身为他的支柱般紧紧搀住他的臂膀，挺直身体，犹如在执行一场仪式。

 

当最后一个尾音消逝，海克托尔从身后深情环抱住琳，就像琳一年前在龙之门对他做的那样。

“一会就好……”

海克托尔的肩膀微微抖动，这个壮实的男子埋在琳的颈窝无声啜泣。

 

这回，将是真正的“最后的”泪水。

 

~后日谈小剧场~

回到房间

“明明是罗兰直系血脉，你却和他长得一点也不像呢，你们家是从什么时候起长歪的？”

“唔！阿特斯老爷子也说过艾利乌德才像罗兰，还把烈火之剑给他用……不过再怎么说，烈火之剑都归我们奥斯提亚所有！”

“喂喂，怎么又突然和艾利乌德较起劲来啦”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 至此，盟主守位战的篇幅就告一段落了！后面自然衔接游戏中海克托尔的继位仪式，军师玛克也如约而至，请自行联想游戏里海琳支援A的一年后结局，本文不再着墨。（希望没和原作产生冲突）
> 
> 前面这20个短篇故事背景是与心怀鬼胎的利西亚诸侯斗智斗勇，然而很多地方被我写成狗血的记流水账，过程像儿戏，没办法，智商欠费编不出来，如果可以，我也想描绘出冰与火之歌般的紧张与宏大啊（←做梦）但那样过于勾心斗角就不是海琳了，所以在破除阴谋方面有意理想化，不想让利西亚格局那么水深、让海琳太累。读文的时候也还麻烦不要太较真啦~~况且原作游戏在处理矛盾时就挺理想化的啦~~~
> 
> 然后在写这最后一篇的时候，特别想表现出两人命运交织、融入彼此生命、不断传承延续，画出属于他们的血脉干道的一种感觉，无奈笔力不够，也不知道有没有好好表达出这一点。ps：因为是奥斯提亚主场，或许使得琳好像成为了海克托尔的附属，但绝对不是这样！没有谁是谁的附属一说，这两人即使走到一起，人格上也依旧是独立个体，地位完全对等，与身份无关！嗯，就是这样~
> 
> 明天将进入全新篇章，不会再有政治阴谋了~


	21. 第4题 一方的起床气（Day 21）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距上篇有两年时间跨度。  
> OOC注意！

现在想来，外祖父早就预感到自己寿命即将走到尽头了。

 

琳在繁复的领土权移交条款下方逐项签署自己的名字，将其呈给对面的利西亚盟主，对方双手接过纸卷，条款即刻生效：基亚兰的统治权从现在起正式归属奥斯提亚。海克托尔举起文书面向公众展示一番，为这个基亚兰领的历史转折点一锤定音。之后琳就跟在海克托尔身侧，协同他里里外外料理新的人事任命等等，时不时有人来问话，然而有好几次要不是海克托尔提醒、或干脆揽下来代她回答，她都不知道自己胡乱说了些什么；耳边就像有一百个雷泽曼宰相在絮叨——不过这位叨扰了自己好几年的老宰相也终于随着基亚兰政权解体而预备告老还乡去了，自己好像刚刚还感谢并祝福过他来着。

 

外祖父走得很安详，甚至没有引起旁人注意。清晨时分，侍从和往常一样去叫醒他，发现侯爵大人已不再呼吸。闻讯奔来的琳望着外祖父平静的面容，总觉得这一切像在做梦。太突然了，前一天晚上还和他老人家促膝长谈，聊到琳既然和奥斯提亚侯订了婚，就应该早日去做侯爵夫人，而不是留在这里陪他这个快要油尽灯枯的糟老头子，那时琳搂着外祖父笑说他会长命百岁，绝对想不到这会是祖孙最后一次聊天。

但琳又隐隐觉得这都在预料之中，近一个月间，外祖父操心的事明显多了起来，基亚兰的继任者、领土的统治权、下属的出路……类似这些与未来息息相关的现实议题，琳已经不止一次听外祖父提起，他似乎还把部下一个个私下叫去谈了心，有一次她路过骑士团训练场，听见塞因在吹嘘自己以后要去周游大陆邂逅另一半，肯特则说他决定留下来守护琳迪斯小姐的第二个家。

没错，简直像是预感自己寿命即将走到尽头，于是及早为基亚兰的未来做好打算一样。

“琳，基亚兰和领地里的人民，就交给你和海克托尔了”

最后的那个夜晚，外祖父拉着自己的手慈祥笑道。

第二天伴随噩耗，她从雷泽曼宰相手里接过外祖父专门为这个时刻转交给自己的信封，信中详尽列明了领土统治权变更所需的注意事项和其他大小事。为了使自己出嫁不留后顾之忧，外祖父已暗自为优柔寡断的自己打点好了一切。读着世上最后一位血亲的遗笔，琳拼了命忍住心底的悲伤，让自己像一名像样的领导人指挥大家处理侯爵的身后事，愣是一滴泪都没掉。

（至少，这一次，我能亲自把逝去的亲人送回大地母亲的怀抱）

每当被悲痛压得喘不过气时，她总会这样麻痹自己，不让身边友人担心。

这样的状态持续到数日后海克托尔到来。

 

利西亚盟主匆匆赶到基亚兰城堡时太阳还未出山。

雷泽曼宰相接待了年轻的盟主大人，正想命人去叫醒公女琳迪斯，海克托尔抬手示意他不用，并亲自上了楼。

来到熟悉的房门口，海克托尔轻轻推开门，门缝中溢出的阴郁气息让他不由得屏息。原本琳在睡觉时会习惯性点起墙上的一盏小油灯，光线不亮但能彻夜不灭，可现在房里一片漆黑，窗帘也拉得死死的，海克托尔花了好一会儿才适应里面的黑暗，摸到墙边把油灯点了起来。

接着他轻手轻脚踱到琳的床前，借着油灯的微光可以看见过去总是理得平平整整置于衣架上的外套这时却被随意搭在了一旁的椅背上，再掀开床帘，未婚妻连头缩在被子下伏成一团，能听见被子里她不太顺畅的呼吸声。

（这家伙，一定又勉强自己了……）

暗暗叹了口气，海克托尔上前把被子一点点揭开，想让她露出脑袋透气，谁知琳就如惊弓之鸟一把掐住他的手腕，人也半坐起来。

“琳，是我！”

“海克、托尔……？”

琳还未完全清醒，但她听出是未婚夫的声音，松开了手。

“抱歉，吵醒你了”

放在平时，海克托尔肯定要调侃她两句，但现在不是做这种事的时候，他老老实实道了歉。

“你来了啊，现在什么时间？我睡过头了吗？”

琳理了理头发想要起床，海克托尔忙制止她。

“天还没亮，接着睡吧”

琳半信半疑推开他，径直来到窗边拉开窗帘，确认天空仍是星罗棋布，才拖着步伐回到床边，见海克托尔正在帮她铺平被褥，她揉着太阳穴往椅子上一坐。

“算了，不睡了！哪里睡得着，还有一堆事等着做…………你怎么还不出去？”

“……琳，你在生我气吗”

海克托尔从琳的话语中听出疲倦和责备。

他们有好一阵子没见面了。接到豪森侯意外过世的消息，他立即放下手边一切事务狂赶过来，原以为未婚妻会需要自己的安慰，谁知连一个拥抱都没有。

“生你的气？什么鬼？”

琳忽然意识到自己语气不太对，面前明明站着自己日思夜想的人，却忍不住对他大吵大闹，而且这份冲动还越来越强烈，犹如亟待喷发的火山。

“你是太累了”

海克托尔又叹了口气，望向她的黑眼圈，伸出手想把她抓回床铺。

“我不累！”没想到琳甩开他大喊出声，而接下来的事态更让他猝不及防。

“海克托尔，你是不是来吞并基亚兰的？”

“吞并？”

这个词听起来相当刺耳。

“都是因为我说要嫁给你，才害得外祖父后继无人、不得不把领地献出去！”

“啊？怎么会……”

“就因为这样，在城堡里生活得好好的人不得不各奔东西！领民听说土地被吞并，也一定焦虑得不得了吧”

“你在胡说些什么呀”

“还有，都怪我总和外祖父说要陪着他，不肯这么快嫁去你那，他怕拖累我的婚期才急着回天上……”

“琳，你……”

“要是我没说过这种任性的话，外祖父一定能长命百岁，是不是这样？”

“琳、不是的……”

“是了、一定是这样的！外祖父、还有基亚兰会有这样的变故，都是我的错！”

“琳！！”

海克托尔发觉琳语无伦次。仅剩的血亲离她而去所带来的一系列副作用使得她就像一根快把自己拉断的绳索，这样下去会崩溃的。他疾步上前按住她的肩膀，注视着她的双目说道：

“不是的，琳！这根本不是你的错！”

“那你说是谁的错？！”

“没有谁有错——非要算的话，那么，都是我的错，可以吗？你怪我吧！要是想出气，打我多少拳都可以，我会站在这，直到你消气为止！”

“！！”

琳与他四目相对，那双蓝色的眼眸中充满忧虑。这些天为了不让城堡里的人们担心，她一直把哀伤压在心底故作坚强，可自己最爱的人却向自己露出这样的表情……

“笨、笨蛋……”

压抑至今的情感瞬间喷涌而出，琳扑进海克托尔怀里，一拳拳砸在他胸口。

虽然毫无道理，海克托尔还是默默承受着她并没使出什么力道的发泄，直到她力气用尽昏昏睡去。

“接下来就交给我，好吗，豪森爷爷看到你这么憔悴，会非常难过的”

海克托尔见她不再有动静，小心将她抱上床。

“海克托尔……我想回草原……”

听见睡梦中的琳在怀中喃喃自语，他心头一动。

 

天亮后，琳因为连日睡眠不足和压力过大头疼了一整天，但她还记得自己无故向海克托尔发脾气的糗事，虽然拼命道了歉，海克托尔本人也毫不在意的样子，但一见到他，脑子就更加浑浑噩噩，导致领土交接完毕后都是海克托尔在主导工作，她只是陪在一旁忍受脑内不停作响的嗡鸣声。

不过见海克托尔以盟主身份让城堡里的人们都得到妥善安置，并且保证只要是利西亚的人民，不管这片领地叫不叫基亚兰，他们夫妇俩都绝对不会抛弃子民，以及这里将永远是琳迪斯的娘家时——

她感到心情渐渐平复了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然我之前给肯特的cp组了菲奥拉，但还是让肯特留下来做了基亚兰地方督察官，而不是按游戏后日谈中的为爱投奔伊利亚。嗯，总觉得还是让菲奥拉反过来投靠他比较合适~  
> 塞因就让他去当自由骑士了，也许哪天会在大陆某个角落遇见这个青发男子正在搭讪路边美女吧！  
> 还有芙罗利娜，她准备回一趟老家，不过过后还会归来继续陪着琳，即长留奥斯提亚。  
>  ~~也许会有人问为什么没提到威尔，因为……他根本不在基亚兰……（doge脸）~~
> 
> 订婚两年海琳竟然还没结婚？  
> 对，但这是出于我的个人私心，希望琳能多陪伴外祖父一段时光。  
> 另外考虑原作时间线，烈火年份为艾雷布新历980年，艾海981年继位。封印发生在999年，那时罗伊莉莉娜15岁，即是说这俩孩子984年出生，母亲怀上他们是983年。  
> 琳要是981年立刻嫁给海克托尔，用时两年到983年才怀上女儿，总觉得不太对啊（doge脸）  
> 当然要解释也不缺理由，比如政务繁忙暂时不想要孩子之类……所以，总之，结论是，两人没有即刻结婚，仅仅出于我个人私心！请不要在意细节~


	22. 第17题 庆祝某个纪念日（Day 22）

基亚兰侯爵豪森寿终正寝后，琳迪斯公女作为唯一正统继承人所做的最后一件公事是在领土交接书上签字，完成这项任务她就该以奥斯提亚侯夫人的身份前往新家了。

奥斯提亚与基亚兰的联姻早在两年前两人订婚时就轰动一时，当事人一个是不喜按陈规滥调行事的知名怪男，另一个是不爱红装爱武装的稀世奇女；同为贵族又同样不像贵族的两个人结合在一起，对一般民众而言实属喜闻乐见。当然，在亲眼见识过他俩如出一辙的高尚品格后，大家都真心期待和祝福他们的婚姻，既然是这两人，基亚兰领并入奥斯提亚统治也没什么好奇怪的，就好比嫁妆嘛，都是一家人，丈夫或妻子谁来管理不都一样。于是比起领土归属权的变动，普通民众更关心公女什么时候嫁过去。

 

话题焦点的琳迪斯此刻正朝外祖父的墓园走去。

领土交接仪式结束后，加上葬礼、体制改组、人员去留、各种大小清算等等乱七八糟的事项，不知不觉又过去半个多月，期间琳为了不让自己沉浸在焦躁中，不顾劝阻随大家一起忙里忙外，到了这天，总算把能做的事都做得差不多了。

“琳迪斯小姐，剩下就交给我来处理吧，您该考虑自己的事了”

新任地方督察官肯特笔直一站，用身体把入口堵了个严实，向自己永远侍奉的君主行了个标准骑士礼，委婉提醒道。实在是肯特风格的逐客令。琳不便推脱他的好意，何况再找别的借口也太死皮赖脸了，只好答应不再打搅他公务。可是忙碌惯了一下子闲下来果然浑身不舒服，她先是在城堡四下巡视，但就像商量好的一样，每个人都婉拒了她的帮助。无处可去又不想待在屋里的她，不知不觉就来到了墓园。

——然后，没想到遇到早一步来此处的海克托尔。

 

“你这就回来了？！”

“啊？听起来你好像不希望我来？”

大个子男子从豪森侯的墓前站起身。

琳略带尴尬偏开视线。

 

海克托尔留在基亚兰处理完必要事务后，于一周前先回了奥斯提亚，说那边也有重要的事等他去操办，还说办完了就过来接她，要她准备好接受一份惊喜。

几乎不需要点明，海克托尔的意思是要来正式迎娶自己。

是啊，自订婚后又让他干等了自己快两年，这不合常规的做法想来又使他受到不少非议吧，“订了婚还不赶紧把人娶过来”之类……殊不知这都是自己的任性请求，会大度迁就自己的海克托尔才是委屈的一方，那家伙明明是个急性子……

现在已经没有借口让他再等了，赶紧打点妥当跟他回去才是正事。然而……

（我是怎么了，这不是我一直期盼的一天吗，事到如今还在犹豫什么）

琳努力掩饰着内心的焦炙向他走去，每踏出一步都像过了一年那么长，似乎连海克托尔都看出她的踌躇，干脆上前把她拉到墓碑前。

外祖父光洁肃穆的墓碑让琳稍许回复平静，她低下头，向外祖父默默表达哀思，海克托尔则在一旁安静等待，直到她重新张开眼睛才靠过去。

“没事的，豪森爷爷，我一定会给琳幸福。”

他正对碑面说着，握起琳的手，指节轻轻摩挲她扣在手腕上那条自己求婚时送她的手链。琳一时不知该不该给他回应。海克托尔倒是没在意她反常的样子，开腔道：“队伍已经在来的路上了。”

琳心里一惊。

“是、是吗……”

语气干巴巴的。

“怎么，你好像不高兴的样子，别是反悔了”

“哈？说什么蠢话？”

怎么可能反悔……

“那是讨厌我们奥斯提亚？”

“怎么会！奥斯提亚和城里的大家都很好！”

“呼，那我就放心了。看你总闷闷不乐，难道是婚前焦虑症？”

“那是什么啊？！”

或许真的是那个什么婚前焦虑症，是自己还没做好心理准备。她也想过是不是对侯爵夫人的全新身份不能适应，但先前在奥斯提亚度过的那些时光并没有那么拘谨，相反还有种说不出的畅快感，甚至比在基亚兰还要自在，所以这个理由，似乎是，又似乎不是。琳还没能抓住自己真正焦虑的点。

“我……我就是想问，你不跟着队伍，一个人先过来好吗？”

“我要先过来帮你一起准备呀”

这个人绝对是故意的！

琳在心里吐槽。

“真是的、你能帮我准备什么？”

“当然是，帮你准备好，我们一起去萨卡”

“我才不要你帮……”

琳愣了一下，“一起去哪？”

“喂喂，该不会连故乡名字都忘了吧”

男子露出计划得逞的笑容。

琳彻底呆住了。

“等一下，难道不是回奥斯提亚？”

半晌，她才反应过来问道。

海克托尔把她拉到自己跟前，

“和我一起去萨卡度蜜月吧，就我们两人”

一字一句说道。

 

这一瞬间，琳豁然开朗。

她之所以犹豫，不是不想嫁给海克托尔，也不是抗拒成为奥斯提亚侯爵夫人，基亚兰安排妥当后亦不存在后顾之忧，因此这些都不是绊住她的主因。她不想跟海克托尔回去，纯粹因为心里有其他放不下的事，那就是草原。当初在留下来和回草原之间做抉择，为了海克托尔选择前者的时候，她就决定不再让自己对草原的思念成为自己和海克托尔情感的绊脚石，可表面上越这样想，内心深处反而越怀念草原的风、天地之间奔驰的快感、和那份自由，只是这份思绪平时被掩盖得太好，连自己都没意识到。如果就这样嫁作侯爵夫人，是不是以后都没机会再回草原了呢，是不是会逐渐忘记故乡的滋味呢——潜意识里生出的这份忧虑，才是“婚前焦虑症”的罪魁祸首。

 

“喂喂，你不回答，我就当你答应了啊”

海克托尔拍拍她目瞪口呆的脸庞提醒她回魂。

“但、但是，度、度蜜月！没关系吗，你不是很忙吗”

“没事，工作都安排好了，但是我们得尽快动身，要赶在迎亲队伍到达之前离开”

“…………哈？？！”

听起来怎么这么像偷跑呢？

“差不多吧，你就当成是一次私奔好了”

“私奔你个鬼啊！奥辛他们知道吗？！”

琳反过来捏住海克托尔的脸，找回了平日里精神的样子。

“资、资道——和奥辛请过长假了！不过哪有带一大帮人去度蜜月的所以我们两个先走吧！”

海克托尔好不容易脱离琳的魔掌，解释道：

“再说也不是什么稀罕事，以后你我去萨卡的机会多着呢，外交、考察、旅游、探亲……但只有我们两个人去的机会很可能就这一次了”

看着他真挚又带着几分滑稽的面庞，琳感到笼罩在心头的焦躁一点点散去。这个人察觉到连她自己都没能想通的心事，并且站在她的立场上试着为她解决这些困扰。这样的情况是第几次了？

海克托尔的声音则继续传来：

“我已经拜托肯特芙罗利娜他们收拾好路上的行装了，我们随时可以离开”

“什么？你还和芙罗利娜他们串通好了？？”

“因为需要城里人帮忙稳住迎亲队伍嘛，不然他们来追我们怎么办”

“天父地母啊——！怪不得今天他们都把我往外赶”

琳扶住额头，却又在指缝漏出痛快笑声。

“那等回来，我就陪你一起挨奥辛的骂吧”

听了这话，两人放声大笑。

 

“对了，难得疯狂一回，要不要把这天命名为纪念日？”

“什么纪念日？私奔纪念日？”

“难听死了——”

随着兴奋的议论声，两人渐行渐远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 永远绕不过去的草原情结，不能回避。


	23. 第3题 半夜互相讲恐怖故事（Day 23）

从基亚兰出发至萨卡需要往北穿越卡多雷和阿拉芬两处领地，然后沿阿拉芬狭长的国境线向东行进至伯尔尼边境山脉，最后翻越横亘的群山来到山对面，方能算是踏上目的地。虽然路程很长，但并不陌生，因为这根本就是四年前认亲路线的逆向再版，只不过随行人员由琳迪斯佣兵团换成了利西亚盟主，还有心情也完全不一样了。琳收起地图，应了声海克托尔的呼唤，快步跟上他进入国境旅馆。

 

离开利西亚的这一路都顺利得不得了，没有追兵、没有土匪、没有电灯泡、没有任何恼人的突发事件，就连天气都整日阳光明媚的，简直是琳的心情写照。琳有时会想，这或许是外祖父在天上庇佑他们，当一旁的海克托尔脱口夸赞起当地领主对周边治安的整治力度时，琳吐槽了他不合时宜的工作狂模式。就这样，两人顺风顺水抵达利西亚边境，准备在此留宿一晚，隔天启程赶赴伯尔尼。

 

“啊，这里人更多了！大厅也变大了，墙面翻新过了吧，那盏大吊灯原来还没有！”

一走进旅馆，琳就忍不住四下张望。

“怎么，来过？”

“第一次来利西亚就住在这，还是塞因推荐的哦，酒菜都很棒，对了，这里的女老板可是利西亚数一数二的大美人”

琳朝海克托尔挤挤眼睛。

“什么？大美人！在哪在哪？好久没见过美人了”

海克托尔故意手搭凉棚摆出左顾右盼的样子，浮夸演技换来琳捅在他腰上的一肘子。

正当两人打闹之时，利西亚数一数二的美女老板注意到他们，把倒酒的活暂时交给手下，亲自上来迎客。

 

“欢迎欢迎，二位晚上好”

“哟，你就是传说中的美女老板吧，我俩要投宿，还有空房间吗”

海克托尔向来人爽朗招呼道，一边毫不客气搂住琳的腰。

尽管口中说着“美女”，可他不管语气还是眼神都平常得很，就好像迎面来的不是什么传说中的大美人，而只是一个普通“老板”罢了，相比之下反倒是护在自己胳膊里的这个女子更宝贝。琳从行动中收到他的这份心意，有些脸红，以拿行李为由挣脱他跑掉了。

“真是一对恩爱小夫妻”

女老板掩口而笑。果然姿色和气质都属极品，难怪赛因念念不忘，其他客人想必也抱以相同想法才这么热闹。而女老板也打着自己的小算盘。

 

来这座国境旅馆的大多是来往两地的商人、佣兵、旅客，前几年局势比较紧张的时候也有过兵士来包场，甚至接待过贵族。老板身为一介美貌的独身女子，这么多年下来早已深谙明哲保身之道，审势识人的本领也是一流。如今在她眼中，这对结伴前来的年轻男女，虽然穿着朴素、与随处可见的利西亚平民差不多，可眉宇间气度非凡，尤其男方举手投足透着一股大气，最重要的是，男人嘛，哪个见到自己不是眼睛发直？可这位，即使女方走开，面对自己也还是一副处变不惊的模样，这种人不是傻子就是美女见太多了，必是大人物。说不定是哪里的公子哥私服出行，或者和哪里的大小姐私奔出逃什么的，这种事也算不上稀罕嘛。作为一个精明的经营者，女老板从中嗅到商机，塞给海克托尔一份没有明码标价的豪华间名册，随口问起他想要哪间房；然后在海克托尔翻看表单时滔滔不绝介绍可以提供的增值服务，热心告诉他怎样的房间与怎样的服务相互组合能打几折省多少钱，比单单入住如何如何划算。一开始海克托尔还会跟着她一起计算，听多了，脑子就乱成一锅粥。正当他为不擅长的算术头疼不已、打算停止自找麻烦、直接让女老板来一套最便宜的方案时，琳及时出现，阻止了堂堂利西亚盟主掉入无良商家陷阱——这次经历也成为了奥斯提亚侯十大黑历史之一，不过因为没造成实际损失，排名靠末位。

 

“我们要一楼西边最普通的房间，一晚上50G的那种，不需要任何增值服务。要是没有空房，东北角的柴房马厩也行”

琳重重强调50G，然后踩了一脚在旁边反问“柴房马厩?”的海克托尔。

“诶？”

女老板没料到半路杀回来的琳如此熟知店里行情，不由得细细端详她的脸。店里来过的客人，只要见过一次她就不会忘记，这也是优秀商人的必备技能。

然后她记起来了。

“啊，你是——可是……”

她打量着琳身上平平无奇的布衣，用名册捂住嘴。

不可能记错的，她第一次见到的琳几乎把游牧民的特征全写在外面，可现在的她，从头到脚找不出一丝萨卡风，要不是那双不曾改变的清澈眼神和如风一般的飒爽神采，她一时半会还真认不出来。最要紧的是，随着草原公女琳迪斯传奇事迹的传开，她后来已猜到那个在自己店里留宿过的萨卡小丫头就是基亚兰公女，既然如此，此时此刻站在她面前向自己索要最便宜房间的女子，以及她旁边险些被自己狠宰一笔的大个头男子，不就只能是……

“奥、奥……”

没等她把奥斯提亚侯的名号报出口，琳赶紧示意她噤声。

女老板反应倒也快，忙改口：

“啊啊，一楼房间是吗，我带你们去！可是！”

这可是大名鼎鼎的利西亚盟主和他夫人，全民八卦对象，能亲眼见到怎能不惶恐。虽然不知道他们为何这副打扮又出现在国境线，难道真的去私奔？

“还是……带你们去豪华间吧，不收费也行”

“不用了！”

夫妻俩异口同声。

 

再后来他们向女老板打听了一些国境线外山脉的状况，借此给了她一些情报费、亦是封口费，请她不要暴露他俩行踪，另外劝诫她诚信经营，别再用不光彩的手段宰客。女老板汗颜着答应两人。

 

再回到只有他们两人的房间，窗外已一片漆黑。

明天穿越国境线就是山区了，路途崎岖漫长，两人都准备早些睡。

可是——

太兴奋了，睡不着。

想到每天都离草原更近一步，琳就禁不住兴致高涨。

当初从萨卡千里迢迢赶来基亚兰和外祖父重逢也是这样充满期待，但过去这么久，自己已经不是小孩子了，怎么就是冷静不下来呢。琳时刻在心里反省，却没什么用。

 

“睡不着吗？”

海克托尔低沉的声音传来。

“啊、抱歉，吵醒你了”

琳为自己不停辗转反侧而忏悔。

“没事，我也睡不着”

“真稀奇，难道刚才烤肉吃撑了？”

“你这家伙……”

“开玩笑啦、玩笑！”

琳翻了个身，让自己面向他的脸，听他继续说话。

“就是觉得，很新鲜。”

“嗯？”

“没去过萨卡是一方面……不过，主要是这趟旅途的心态”

琳隐隐感到一丝共鸣。

“以前和父亲、大哥有过几次远行，和艾利乌德、还有你也曾走遍利西亚，甚至去了伯尔尼、纳巴塔沙漠这些从前没去过的地方……但都感觉和这次不同。该怎么形容呢……”

“嘻~以前是出任务，这次才是真正的旅行”

“噢！”

对于琳的补充，海克托尔深表认同。

“虽然身负使命行动也很重要，但说起来，自由自在才是老子的本性啊”

“不是自由散漫就好，哈哈哈”

嘴上说笑着，琳的心里却泛起一缕苦楚。

这个本性自由自在的男人，却把身心献给利西亚，献给他肩负的责任，从此再也无法随性行动。自己正是想和这样的他同甘共苦，才会选择留在他身边。这回他抛开繁忙公务偷偷带自己去萨卡，恐怕是最大也是最后一次任性了。

（至少这趟旅途，至少这一次，我要让他尽情享受我们萨卡子民随风而动的自由自在）

“怎么了？”

“没什么——只是在想迎亲队怎样了”

“嗯……虽然这么说有点对不起他们，但想到他们气急败坏的样子，我就特别舒畅，哈哈哈！”

琳挂下一滴汗。

“……海克托尔，你小时候是不是经常恶作剧”

“噢！被看出来了吗！在学校偷考卷、和人打架然后威胁老师的事没少干”

“好恶劣！”

“事后都有好好道歉啦，老哥发起火来超恐怖的”

“地母啊~感谢尤瑟大哥的教导，没让海克托尔长成第二个艾利克”

“别把我和那混蛋相提并论啦！对了，你呢？别告诉我你小时候是个乖乖女什么坏事也没干过噢”

“我吗……很小的时候，有一天晚上悄悄溜到部落外面想去摘星星……”

“摘星星？噗！”

“讨厌！你别打断！……总之，我一个人跑出去，星星没找到，反而遇到了狼，那时候我才七八岁，吓得连哭都哭不出来，要不是穆大哥赶来救了我，现在我就不在这了”

“呃……得感谢那家伙！……还有吗？”

“嗯……踩冰面掉湖里、爬树掉下来，偷学马术、用父亲的弓练习结果把弦弄坏了之类……话说闯的这些祸，后来都是穆大哥帮我摆平的呢。家里人都说我在家里是个乖孩子，一到外面就变成混小子了，想揍又不舍得揍……”

“太不公平了吧，要是有女儿，我一定像对儿子一样管教她……”

——心里却在想：

（回去要和穆那家伙好好“聊一聊”）

就这样，两人聊到困意上来才双双入睡。

 

~ooc小剧场~

 

“那个，上次你来的时候也被宰了？”

“呃……上次都是肯特塞因他们负责交涉。那时候我哪知道这些事啊”

“看来现在你也是个老手了”

“因为经历的也多了呀”

“还真是可靠呢”

“谢、我说……别突然夸我！！”

“话说，我们为什么不去住更好的房间？又不是没钱”

“等到萨卡可没这么好的住宿条件，要尽早习惯才行”

“哈？萨卡人住的都是什么地方，柴房马厩？？”

“滚！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他俩现在是利西亚的风云人物，这趟出行特意做了乔装打扮。要是我会画画还真想画出他们的样子~


	24. 第11题 替对方挑衣服（Day 24）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从这篇开始将无法保持标题与内容一致。

踏入伯尔尼边境，琳和海克托尔换上自己本来的衣服与铠甲，武器也悉数从行囊中取出佩在腰间，再用旅行用斗篷稍加盖住。这里地处和王都十分遥远的边缘地带，又全是地势凶险的山峦，因此伯尔尼没有在此设立边防，外来人只是入境的话不费吹灰之力，只要别不慎跌下山崖，或者不幸被贪婪的匪徒看上。四年前琳赶赴利西亚途径此处，就因为惹上某个烦人的山贼团，结果被他们一路追杀，每晚、每晚都要提防夜袭——那种刚入睡就有蚊子在耳边飞、不得不爬起来和它们纠缠的经历，说什么她也不想再来一次了。于是两人在先前寄宿的旅馆，向老板和来往客人详细打听了这一带状况，出人意料的是，原本在山里盘踞多年且臭名昭著的大小山贼团，前阵竟以极高效率遭伯尔尼军队一扫而空，据说还是王子殿下亲自带队。

关于这件事，琳他们倒是知道些内情。

 

“是玛克吧”

“嗯，是玛克呢”

两人相视一笑。

 

既然最大的威胁不再，他们也就打消找佣兵团做护卫的打算。但毕竟只有两个人，万一遇上漏网之鱼，或者其他心生歹念之人，防止这些状况发生，出发前两人还是做了全副武装。

 

走在山路上，四周果然清静不少，树后不再有可疑人影闪动，鸟儿的清脆鸣叫声回来了，风的气息也清爽许多，但这地方仍旧无法给琳留下好印象。

路过一处形状诡异的巨岩时，琳条件反射绷直了身体。

这一带是塔拉比鲁山贼团的旧根据地，其他山贼固然凶恶，但唯有塔拉比鲁山贼是与琳不共戴天的死敌。琳曾发誓要亲手消灭他们，让他们品尝天空父亲的愤怒，再用他们的血浇灌大地母亲，不这样做她就无法报父母和族人的血海深仇，更会使自己止步不前。然而，她最终也没能实现这个夙愿——并不是被伯尔尼军抢了先，而是在更早以前，基亚兰的瓦雷斯将军瞒着她清扫了这片山头的恶党，不声不响替她沐浴了这份血腥，也断了她亲自复仇的念想。

 

“为什么！为什么要这样做？塔拉比鲁山贼是……我的仇人啊！应该由我来……”

 

得知心中怒火再无处可发泄，她把怨气一股脑倒向瓦雷斯将军。

老将军则语重心长劝慰她不要被憎恨束缚，希望她清澈的眼睛不要蒙上阴影，但当时满心愤慨的她没有余力去理解将军的这番话……

 

那么，现在呢？

琳仰望巨石，石缝中似乎还残留有骇人的暗红色。

 

“有什么好看的，一块光秃秃的破石头”

海克托尔也学她仰着脖子看了半天，什么也没看出来。

琳瞪了他一眼，拉起他绕过巨石。

 

“海克托尔，你是怎么看待仇恨这种情感的？”

随口问道。

“怎么了，突然问这个”

“嗯……比方说，那时候你被暗算，依你的性子，难道没想过报复他们吗”

“什么啊~”听琳突然提起两年前那段不堪回首的往事，海克托尔抓了抓脑袋有些尴尬，“那时候你不是也赞同我的做法吗，怎么忽然问起我来了”

“我……我那是看你不介意，才想着帮你和平解决的”

“哈，是这样啊……”琳的信任和认同让海克托尔倍感受用。

“但是，”他话锋一转：“我可没说过不介意”

“诶？”

琳竖起耳朵。

“躺在床上不能动的那段日子，我可是天天在想怎么打回去”

海克托尔故意把指节捏得咯咯响。

“可是后来再一想，打回去也没多少好处，反而会让局势更混乱。

所以，就是这样啦，我只是采取了在当时最适合的做法而已，并不是真的就原谅了他们的所作所为。要是他们胆敢再做出无法无天的事来，照样严惩不误！”

“那你后来有没有想过出这口气？”

“这个嘛，每当我想要出气的时候，就会找穆那家伙来对练。不过他好像对我于心有愧，总是不敢出全力，打起来可没劲了。琳，你得劝劝他，告诉他你是怎么跟我全力打架的……”

对于他总能把话题带偏到打架上的奇特本事，琳深表佩服。

不过从他的话中，琳切实领悟到一些东西。

 

海克托尔不是没憎恨过算计了他和心爱家园的罪魁祸首，待他憋着这口气忍辱负重向他们完成漂亮反击，却以大局为重既往不咎以德报怨，令他们甘拜下风成为己方盟友。

更早的时候他还恨过黑之牙，而当他看清事件本质，便按捺下心头怒火接纳了杀死蕾拉的贾法尔，同时将死神转化对抗奈哥尔的可靠力量。

没有被一时之气困住，而是维持理智，从长远角度考虑什么样的选择能导向更好的未来。

 

这也是瓦雷斯将军想表达的意思。并不是说非得抛弃仇恨，而是应当在仇恨产生后，及时避免自己被这份强烈的情感蒙蔽双眼，以至于忘记展望前方道路、胡乱迈出步伐。

 

琳又一次看向海克托尔，他正在不远处向自己比划和穆对练中学到的新招。

仅仅通过和人切磋就能排解自己险些被对方杀害的恨意，这个男人看似大度又单纯，然而他也有过多次因憎恨某些人或某些事而浑身遍布杀气、冲动暴怒的时刻。人就是这样复杂多变的生物。也因此容易犯错。才需要互相提点。

 

（瓦雷斯将军，谢谢您的教导！我还是不打算忘记这个仇，但我会将这份恨意转化为守护大家的决心。现在的我清楚知道自己想要什么，再也不会迷失自我了。请您放心，并在远方守望我们！

……说起来，他老人家又迷路到哪里去了呢？）

 

发出打心底的感叹与疑惑，琳面露微笑，小跑几步挽住海克托尔的胳膊，拽着他沿山路迈步向前。而不知不觉被他们甩在身后的巨岩已渐渐不见。山风夹带着他们的谈笑声拂过草木：

“你干嘛，我还没演示完呢”

“翻过这座山就到萨卡了，到时得给你换身衣服”

“啊？好好的又换什么衣服？”

“嘻，到时候你就知道了！”

“什么嘛——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以并没有挑衣服的桥段_(:з」∠)_


	25. 第6题 大扫除（Day 25）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记流水账警告！

海克托尔学着琳的样子双手合十。

利西亚也有合十礼，但大多把双手握于正胸前，意为传达心意。相比之下萨卡人手势的位置更低一些，大约在肚子上方。按琳的说法，那里是人体正中央——丹田，乃人之气最旺盛的部位，也是人与天地之气交汇的中枢点，因此向天父地母祷告要把双手握在丹田部位。海克托尔记下每一个字。

 

他们已经安全翻越伯尔尼边境群山，抵达山下的瞬间便意味着踏进萨卡领土——广袤的萨卡大草原。尽管还处在草原入口，带有此地特有草水味的温润之风已迎面扑来，似欢迎远道客人般撩起二人发丝与衣角，吹干他们脸上的汗水，这便是琳最怀念的味道。终回故土，然而琳并没有急着前进，而是带着海克托尔来到距离山脚不远的一个地方。

 

“爹、娘、大家，我回来了”

琳闭上眼睛念念有词。

在她面前是一排排整齐的小土包。

他们刚来的时候，大多土包已溃不成形，有些留下风雨摧残的痕迹，有些则明显是人为破坏。海克托尔帮着琳一把一把往上添置新土，又尽数除去四周杂草碎石，花了不少功夫，才把这些小小坟头恢复成可以看的模样。

 

“袭击村落的贼人都已全部遭到制裁，山上其他山贼也都被清扫一空，这一带不会再发生当年惨剧。大仇得报，大家可以安息了……”

她抓起一把土向洒向空中，让风带着她的思绪纷扬飞散。接着来到一个稍大的坟前，取出怀中一只锦囊，锦囊里面装的是几缕白发。她把这几缕白发埋入土中，就地跪下行着合十礼。

“爹、娘，我带外祖父来看你们了。

女儿不肖，现在才回来……

是的，我见到利西亚的外祖父了。才知道娘是利西亚贵族小姐呢。好在最终和豪森爷爷相认，还在娘的故乡过了好几年快乐日子……

前不久他老人家刚回到天上，走得很安详。他心里一直记挂着你们，如今终于在天上与你们相会，希望你们都好好的……

不用担心我的事。现在的我不是孤身一人，有许多关心、爱护我的朋友，而且，我也已经找到值得托付终身的另一半，他强大、可靠、真挚、凡事充满干劲，这次就是他把我带来萨卡。不过说出来你们可能会吓一跳，他是利西亚同盟的首领、奥斯提亚的侯爵，嫁给他，我就是利西亚贵族的夫人了。听起来有些怪吧，但没关系，我有信心适应好这个身份，因为我们全心爱着彼此，发自肺腑想要共度一生……

今后我就没法随时来看你们了，但无论如何，我的心永远与你们同在。愿你们的灵魂得到天父眷顾，身体在地母怀抱获得安眠……”

 

琳结束祈祷站起身，上前紧紧挽住海克托尔，就好像在向父母同胞们展示自己的幸福。

 

“好了，我们走吧”

“……不要紧吗？”

海克托尔还在为自己后知后觉懊悔不已，见到坟头的一刻他才意识到琳在山上突然向自己问起仇恨一词时究竟带着怎样的心情，要是早一点察觉，自己就该以正经态度去回答她的问题。不过琳看上去并不失落。

 

“放心，我已经没事了”

琳用明亮的眼睛注视着海克托尔，其中见不到半点阴霾。

“虽然仍会感到愤怒和悲伤，但我会连同大家的份向前进，竭尽全力让自己和身边人过得幸福”

“既然如此，那这也是我的责任”

海克托尔说着，托起琳的脸，在她的双唇印下深情一吻，仿佛在向爱人以及未曾谋面的“家人”表立决心。

 

告别父母和族人，琳和海克托尔沿西北方向继续出发，踩着草地、攀过矮丘、横渡小河，抵达目的地时太阳已开始西斜。

两人眼前是一顶不足以用破旧来形容的小型圆顶毡房。

露在外面的灰白色毛毡满目疮痍，破碎的布条疯狂抽打着空气，已经称不上是门的入口对外敞开，风卷着枯藤败叶出入，四周杂草丛生，就算钻出条蛇都不奇怪。

——这也在预料之中，毕竟四年无人居住，毡房本身又不如砖石房结实耐用，不如说能孤零零撑到现在还没烂垮是个奇迹。

两人小心翼翼从大开的门洞钻入，一面用剑扫开那些从毛毡缝隙探出头的杂草丛，确保里面真的没有蛇和毒虫。接着仔细检查了撑起毡房的支架，万幸除了门附近侧壁坏得比较严重，其他都还算完好——多半是山上来的土匪强行闯入，见里面空空如也、不屑在上面浪费时间而离去，其他部位得以幸免于难。总之看起来是一座主结构基本完整、除了满身窟窿外比想象中牢固的毡房，有继续利用的价值。

 

琳舒了口气，张开双臂伸了个懒腰：

“总算到家了！”

“还好，不是什么柴房马厩”

海克托尔跟在后面调笑她。

琳随手就把扛在肩上的包裹扔到他脸上，可惜对方反应迅速没打中。

“老子可还没放松警惕呢，哈哈！”

“少得意了~快来大扫除”

“是！”

接住包裹的海克托尔连同自己的行李一道找了个还算干净的地方堆放，卸去厚重的装甲轻装上阵。尽管他不精于打理，但一想到这里曾是琳在萨卡的家，还是她的起点，而接下来自己要和她在此共度一段时光，就涌现出十二分兴致。

 

话不多说，在琳的指挥下，海克托尔开始发挥大力优势。

首先摘除彻底损毁的门框、割下烂成条状的窗帘布。依次揭开顶篷和侧壁的毛毡，让毡房的内部框架露在外面。卸下来的两块巨大毛毡布以及零散布条搬去不远处的小河冲洗。再回到毡房把断裂的木质围栏拆了做握柄、与洗干净的布条组合在一起代替扫除工具。毡房支架为了节省时间决定不拆解，只把梁上显眼的积灰及蛛网清除即可。等搞定高空作业就转而收拾地下，扫掉地面的尘土和杂草，最后把晾干的顶篷和侧壁毛毡布回收，重新铺回成毡包，大扫除就完成了。

 

但，理想终究输给了现实。

无论指挥多完美，扫除过程中依旧状况频发，比如某男子拆卸毡布不小心拉扯出更多口子；再比如某男子冲洗毛毡把水全抖到自己身上；又比如某男子仰脖子清理横梁吃了一嘴灰；还比如某男子……

琳在一旁不时扯着嗓子喊“轻一点拉”、“当心头顶”、“别这么粗鲁”，临时做成的布条掸子在她手中一半时间都在充当指挥棒挥舞来挥舞去，海克托尔则一边抱怨她啰嗦一边遵照她的指示纠正动作。

经历无数波折，当琳宣布终于完工时，两人都把手中的工具一丢、四平八仰就地一躺，长舒一口气。

“比打仗还累”

“还不是你啦！”

嘴上这么说，琳还是由衷感谢海克托尔也在这里，因为她自己根本干不了这么多力气活，而且，没按预想走的事态在制造混乱的同时也意外带来了一些惊喜，像是被海克托尔抖出的水竟在半空中形成彩虹；看不下去他继续吃灰而亲自爬上横梁清灰的琳感受到高处更舒适的风、欣赏到远方更美丽的风景……这大概就是生活的真谛，即使事情再糟，换个角度就能看到好的一面。

 

并肩躺在草地上的二人，互相斗了会嘴，又瞧见彼此灰头土脸的滑稽模样，一同大笑起来，互相推搡去河边清洗。

结果在河边不可避免玩起了水，还用多余的木条当武器打了一架，琳第一次胜了他，对着坚称这不算数的海克托尔，她嬉笑着泼了他一身水作为还击。

等把自己和屋子都收拾完毕，夜幕已悄悄降临。

两人狼吞虎咽食用过在草原的第一顿饭——虽然还是一如既往的干面包，都表示累得不想动了，再大的事都等明天再说。

琳扑到自己阔别已久的小床上，海克托尔则在床下打了地铺，仰面刚好能从顶棚破洞中看到星星，倒是别有一番风味。

 

~小剧场~

毡包空间很小，只有一张小床。

刚开始两人由谁来睡床展开一番争论。海克托尔认为自己是男人，睡地板理所应当。琳则最讨厌他的这套说辞，强调这是萨卡又是她的家应该她说了算，坚持自己睡地板。但海克托尔二话不说靠蛮力把她抱到床上按住，威胁她要是不听话自己就不知道会进一步干出什么事来了。琳表面让步哄他松手，然后故意补了一句玛克也睡过这张床令她怀念，海克托尔吃起飞醋，又不好叫琳别睡床，只好自个儿闷闷倒在地铺上，琳笑得滚作一团。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有参考蒙古包构造。


	26. 第2题 一同外出购物（Day 26）

“以前我一个人住，地方只有这么点大，床也只够单人睡”  
“哼，不是还跟玛克睡过吗”  
海克托尔在床下嚷嚷着，把一只拳头伸上来挥了挥。  
琳转手就把枕头丢下去，气笑道：  
“当然是让给玛克一个人睡！想什么呢”  
地下的汉子发出不甘的咋舌声，却还是把枕头稳稳递还给琳。  
从他的举动判断自己占上风，琳乘胜追击：  
“别吃醋啦，要不，咱俩换换位置？”  
“才不要！……等等、谁吃醋了？！快点睡，不听你啰嗦了”  
海克托尔自知理亏，干脆翻过身不再理睬她。  
报了刚才一箭之仇的琳心满意足，顺着他给的台阶安静下来。  
小小毡包里霎时只剩下两人的呼吸声。

一片寂静中，琳不由得把目光投向顶篷漏洞中的夜空。  
（玛克吗……）  
心中感慨万千。

自从上次奥斯提亚城一别，她和玛克又有两年没见了。  
不过比起过去总是行踪不明好些，现在至少知道他在伯尔尼。  
陪同王子剿匪倒很像他会干的事，可是名震天下的神军师只是被派去边境剿匪，多少有点……  
再加上她很清楚赛菲尔王子遭到国王排挤一事，那么跟着王子行动的玛克，在伯尔尼究竟经历了怎样的遭遇，不禁让人担心。  
她也问过海克托尔的看法，海克托尔却安慰说“那家伙头脑好得很，一定知道自己在干什么”，还调侃琳总想当人家保姆，琳当即拧了他的胳膊。

也对，不管是玛克还是自己，四年来都改变了许多。  
当初在草原救起他时，何曾料到他会成为各大国都梦寐以求的神军师呢。  
就像她从没想过自己会告别草原、选择与一个利西亚贵族共度余生一样。  
如同被缘分牵引着，他们的命运都发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
尽管自己一度被洪流冲刷得找不着方向，但那也是过去的事了。  
玛克比自己更清醒、更聪明、更可靠，就如海克托尔所说，他一定清楚自己的目标，并总能找到通往那个目标的正确路线，那么作为友人应该相信他。

（凶星降临于伯尔尼这片土地……艾雷布大陆将再次被鲜血染红……救星就出现在利西亚）  
大贤者的预言，琳铭记于心。  
——不能只是等待！玛克采取了行动，海克托尔和艾利乌德也为不知何时会来到的那个时刻尽心做着准备，自己虽然力量薄弱，但也不想落后于他们，无论多么微小的努力，只要是力所能及之事，她都要倾尽全力，哪怕要她做出牺牲——

这时，床下渐渐响起的鼾声将她拉回现实。

“海克托尔？”  
琳把脑袋探出床沿，滑落的发梢刚好掉在海克托尔裸露的脖子里，他一点反应都没有。  
（真的睡着了呢）  
琳抓起毯子和枕头悄悄爬下床，绕到他身侧把毯子往地上一铺，躺了下来。  
无光的室内只能模模糊糊辨认他的面部轮廓，但那张坚毅的脸早已印在琳的心里。  
命运和时光夺走了她所有亲人，却又让她获得新的至亲。  
想到今后一觉醒来睁开眼看见的都会是这张面孔，心底就涌现出无限甜蜜。  
“谢谢你，海克托尔。还有，晚安……”  
近距离感受着他的气息，琳很快进入梦乡。

  
第二天一早，他们向西北面迈出步伐。  
昨天在顶篷上铺毛毡布时琳眺望到远方有羊群，推断那附近聚集着其他游牧民。  
现在他们有了落脚点，但不同于衣食无忧的城镇，在草原独居，一切都得自己想办法。从基亚兰带出来的干粮所剩无几，住的小破毡房还漏着风，里面又只有一张床和几只空柜子，可谓家徒四壁——琳解释说当初为了筹集旅费，把家具统统变卖了，要不是想着给自己留个归宿，本来连毡房也准备处理掉。于是目前衣食住行，样样都是亟待解决的问题。幸好两人旅行经验都很丰富，尽管草原环境对海克托尔来说挺新鲜，但有琳这个活导游在，他一点也不担心，反而充满好奇。

“先向那边的同胞换一些急需品，再到布鲁卡鲁采购其余物资”  
这就是两人拍定的计划。

走了大约小半日，他们顺利找到羊群的主人。那是个家族式小型族群，见来两位来客一位是草原姐妹，另一位是远道而来的客人，二话不说邀请他们留下共进午餐。可惜琳和海克托尔另有安排，谢绝了对方好意。而当提出想交换一些粮食和维修工具时，主人不仅带他们细细挑选，还三番五次拒绝他们支付费用，直到琳搬出草原人自尊的那套说辞才勉为其难收下金币，又见两人没有马匹，还盘算帮他们送货到家。不想再给主人添麻烦，海克托尔独力扛起毛毡布和木料大步流星，引起在场人一片喝彩，夸他天生神力、令他们大开眼界——结果又以此为借口额外送了琳一大包肉干，实在盛情难却。海克托尔领略到萨卡人民的热情，一路赞不绝口，希望利西亚也能有几分这样的风采，琳也颇为得意。

回到居住地稍作休整，两人又赶至东南面的布鲁卡鲁。  
这里是萨卡最大的贸易都市，人气明显兴旺许多，除了本地居民，还能见到各色来自其他国家的商人、旅客、战士、神职者……  
街道车水马龙，两侧商铺鳞次栉比，叫卖声此起彼伏，好一派热闹景象，海克托尔不由得联想起自家城下町。

“不比奥斯提亚逊色吧？”  
仿佛看出海克托尔在想什么，琳笑得花枝乱颤。  
“噢，确实！……  
……从阿拉芬开辟一条贸易专用通道过来好像不错……  
哇啊！”  
琳突然凑到自言自语的海克托尔跟前，把他吓了一跳。正当他以为她要编排自己时，琳笑盈盈退开：  
“海克托尔，也是一名称职领袖了呢”  
“唔！”  
突然被夸奖，他有些不好意思地挠了挠脸，然后又想起什么急忙向琳道歉：  
“抱歉抱歉，说好不提政事的”  
王座上面对的净是麻烦事，本以为下了王座能忘记肩负的责任好好轻松一番，没想到自己还是会不由自主去想，这样不就败了兴致吗？海克托尔懊恼地拍了拍脑门。  
琳却笑得更欢了：  
“没关系啦。只要别忘了我也能帮上忙。比方说，只要你有需要，我马上就能帮你理出一份布鲁卡鲁所有商品的价目表哦”  
“琳……”  
笑靥如花的女孩一点也不像在开玩笑。这份诚恳切实传达给了海克托尔，让他心头一热。  
“那么，今后你就不光是我夫人，还是我的副官了！”  
海克托尔伸出手揽住琳肩膀，轻啄了一下她的耳垂，向新副官下达第一项命令：  
“今天别想烦心事，尽情购物就好”  
——蜜月中途忽然搞起市场调查什么的，事后他一定不能原谅自己，所以这次果断免了。  
接收到海克托尔的心意，琳抬起脸，回吻了一下他的唇，不待他做出反应，拽着他奔向她早已相中的摊位。

 

~小剧场~

时间往前推一点点，同日清晨，琳在河边梳洗时，听到毡房里响亮的一声砰，随即传来海克托尔的嚎叫。  
琳冲进帐篷，得知他只是起身时不小心撞到了床沿，忍俊不禁。  
海克托尔被她这么一笑也清醒了，反问她昨晚怎么跑地上来睡。  
琳没想到自己特意起了个大早却还是被他知道了，支支吾吾说自己可能是滚下去的。这个解释太牵强，以至于海克托尔露出玩味神情。不过琳特意睡到自己身边让他心里美美的，知趣地没说破，只是逗她下次再滚下来他就不会放手了。琳听出海克托尔在调侃自己，用力把湿毛巾拍到他脸上，一跺脚跑掉了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……玛克的经历是一条隐线，和本文无关，纯属私货，请不要在意。


	27. 第5题 做饭（Day 27）

他们的小巢渐渐有了家的样子。

 

毡包外围罩上新的雪白毡布，坏掉的围栏和门修葺一新，排风口升起冉冉炊烟，门外晾衣架飘着一排衣衫。毡包内已挂起新的帘帐将空间分割，桌椅板凳一应俱全，灶内炉火正旺，灶台前发出锅碗瓢盆相碰的清脆声响。

 

“琳！看我抓到什么？”

蓝发魁梧男子兴冲冲掀起门帘。

琳应声回头，却在瞥见他手里的活鱼之前先注意到他湿漉漉的衣服。

“海克托尔！！”

她惊叫出声，赶忙把一旁的干布丢给他，让他快去把衣服换掉。

这两天天气变化很大，空气中水份十足，温度也忽高忽低，的确不是能穿着湿衣服到处跑的时节。

 

“是是……”

领教过琳的碎碎念，海克托尔满口答应，拖来小桶把鱼丢进去，用布巾擦干身子，又钻进里间去翻衣服。

然后他发现自己别无选择。

（我真的要穿这个吗？）

拎起印着锯齿状彩色花纹的开襟长布衫上看下看，汉子犯了难。

 

那是之前在布鲁卡鲁购物时琳特意买给他的萨卡男装，据说花了不少功夫才找到与他体格相近的尺码，琳还嘲笑他坐太久不活动，人都变胖了，海克托尔连连强调这是壮。而后问起她怎么突然想到买那个，琳回答马上要变天，总穿重甲不方便活动，何况入乡随俗——海克托尔忍不住揭穿她只是想寻自己开心，琳见目的暴露，嬉笑不已。最后还是买回来，琳还一不做二不休额外购置了腰带、头巾等配饰。不过幸好最大号的布衫也并非完全合身，加上他接下来要干不少重活，没让他上过身。对此海克托尔求之不得，他实在不愿想象自己打扮成萨卡人的样子——结果没过多久他就自掘坟墓了。

 

要是没有心血来潮下河抓鱼，就不会把最后一套衣服弄湿。

海克托尔少见地反省起自己的孩子心性。

这段时间重心都放在修理住所，每天把自己搞得脏兮兮，衣服一换下来就被爱干净的琳抢去洗掉，行李中带来的寥寥几套换洗衣物不一会就穿没了。还偏偏这几天气候潮湿，洗好的衣服在外面晾了一排至今没干。

早知如此还不如拿去炉子上烘干呢！

但现在想起来纯属马后炮，况且炉子还被琳占着。

眼下他唯一的选择，就是乖乖换上仅剩的这套萨卡服，要不然就只能光着身子跑来跑去了！

（光膀子……）

他认真考虑了一下后果。自己倒是不介意，就是琳少不了狠狠教训他一通。相比之下，换上萨卡装束，琳最多笑得前仰后合。

大危机——

海克托尔在自己的尊严与爱人的笑颜之间陷入两难！

 

“海克托尔，好了吗？帮我拿一下……”

“等、等等！！”

海克托尔下意识嚷出来，琳从他的声音中听出慌张，觉得他遇到了什么麻烦。

“怎么了？”

听见琳向他走来的动静，海克托尔愈加手忙脚乱。

“没事！”

一边喊着，一边不管三七二十一把衣服往头上套，结果还真不够合称，撑了好一会才把两只胳膊都穿过袖管，感觉都快勒得透不过气了，都顾不上确认好不好看。当他完成这一系列穿戴，琳刚好掀开帘子，两人大眼瞪小眼。

“噗——”

琳迅速用帘布藏住自己的脸。

“啊！你刚才笑了吧！”

妻子意料之中的反应仍让海克托尔气呼呼的。

“傻瓜！你都不看的吗，衣服穿反了啦！”

“诶？”

 

在琳的帮助下，他把布衫重新穿戴整齐，琳又为他系上腰带，因为是在家里，她没有强迫他把饰品也戴上，按她的说法海克托尔现在是“半成品”。

 

“肩膀还是窄了些，有空帮你改改”

完成所有工序，最后帮海克托尔打理领子抚平褶皱的琳，没有像一开始那样发出暴笑，反而一脸认真，显得尤其温柔贤惠……

（温柔贤惠？）

海克托尔被自己突然冒出在脑海里的词吓了一跳，不由得尴尬轻咳了一下。

“差不多就行啦”

像要摆脱这种不适应的氛围，他带着几分别扭开口道，殊不知自己脸上已飞起红晕。

见他这样，琳也意识到自己有些过。虽说自己是抱着戏弄的态度准备这套服饰，可真换上，即使是“半成品”，融入草原风情的海克托尔竟让她心跳不止。或许这般打扮让她不由自主把生前的父母代入进来，记得母亲每次都会在父亲出门前为他打理身上衣物，然后父亲会用一个深情的吻作别。想到这里，琳跟着脸红起来。

一时间，气氛变得更加暧昧。

 

“啊！炉子！”

在事态进一步发展之前，琳率先打破沉默，逃也似的跑开了。

海克托尔松了口气，极力冷静下来，得空转头去看镜子……

“——！！”

结果连他自己都笑了，本来就没好好搭配，再被自己健壮的体格一撑，本该是草原飘逸风格，竟被自己骨子里的重甲骑士厚重感盖过去。里外两种截然相反的特质结合在一起显得不伦不类，而且不合身的尺寸确实让他看起来有如被捆起来一般。

（什么呀！还真是半成品，不像游牧民，倒像哪里来的土匪，就这样她居然没笑？）

海克托尔转动着难受的肩膀揣测女人难以捉摸的心理。

但是……

 

（“半成品”吗……）

不知为何，唤起了心底一些的东西。

——就像自己披上萨卡风的外皮也无法掩饰与生俱来的利西亚气质，来自草原却选择留在利西亚的琳又何尝不是“半成品”呢？

 

来到外间，琳正在手忙脚乱抢救往焦炭转化的肉干，海克托尔来到她身后默契地递上盘子、水罐、勺子等，一番忙乱总算平息掉这个小风波。

 

“谢谢啦~”

琳正要回头向他道谢，海克托尔却出其不意从背后拥住她。

不明白爱人为何做出如此举动的琳一时不知所措。

“怎、怎么了，突、突然……”

“该道谢的是我”

海克托尔在她耳边恳切出声。

“啊？”

不待琳反应过来，海克托尔又突然放开她，哈哈笑起来：

“没什么啦！那啥，我是说，谢谢你给我买的衣服！”

“什么呀，之前你不是还嫌弃吗”

“嗯……之前是之前，现在是现在”

“真是的，莫名其妙~嘻嘻，不过，你不讨厌就好啦”

“嘛，不讨厌是不讨厌，就是肩膀太紧不方便活动啊”

“是是，知道啦，回头帮你改改，可别小看我的针线活~”

“啊？真的假的，可别把好好的衣服拆了啊”

“你说啥——？！”

 

两人又恢复平日的欢快气氛。


	28. 第24题 因恶劣天气被困在家里（Day 28）

积攒几日的湿气终于化作雨水倾泻而下。

海克托尔听着四面八方打在毡布上的噼里啪啦声，果断放弃出门的打算。

 

“家里看来没什么问题”

琳端着盆子掠过他笑眯眯说道。

确实，要不是这两日赶工，他们就得被迫欣赏包外大雨倾盆、包内小雨淅沥的奇观了。

 

海克托尔见她把空盆子搁在毡房外，又隔着门口合掌站了一会，才回到房里，十分好奇：

“这也是草原习俗吗？”

 

自从来到萨卡大草原，海克托尔看什么都新奇，尤其化为当地一份子后，所见所闻均与他过去习惯的相差甚远，更体验到许多不曾经历过的事物：第一次搭圆包毡房、第一次穿长马褂、第一次啃老羊肉，就连和游牧民打交道时的举手投足都有不同的意义，有琳这个“老师”现身说法，他更是乐得多问多学，琳一边吐槽他变成个好奇宝宝，一边教得开心。

 

“草原的雨水可是非常宝贵的，是天空父亲对我们的馈赠，尤其春天的雨水！”  
琳擦拭着刚才沾上的水珠解释道，  
“一年当中第一场雨又叫年初雨，我们萨卡人习惯把这场雨接下来用来泡茶或沐浴，意思是祈求这年风调雨顺。今天这场大概不是年初雨，但我们刚来没多久就撞上雨天，是吉兆哦！”

“噢噢！听你这么一说，心情好多了！”

他本来还在为坏天气不得不被关在小屋里而闷得慌，如今看事物的角度一变，顿时畅快不少。

“我也来，要先祈祷吗”

说着海克托尔也掏出一只桶准备效仿琳的样子，然后轻轻“啊”了一声。

桶里还放着昨天抓回来的那条可怜的活鱼，被他忘到了九霄云外。

这一幕被琳看见，她若有所思：

“呐，反正今天不外出，要不要来挑战一下真正的萨卡料理？”

说话间她举起一本书。

望着琳眼中不加掩饰的的光彩，海克托尔起了兴致。

 

那是一本在布鲁卡鲁顺手买的菜谱。

回来后的这些天他们都在和天气赛跑抢修住所，吃的较为随便，通常把现成的肉干烤烤熟，就着炒米、茶水草草咽下去就是一顿饭，早餐则是米粥和清淡的肉糜汤，比起在利西亚可谓天上地下。但琳知道，萨卡的饮食文化绝不止如此，好不容易回归故里，她早就打定决心要把四年来错过的家乡风味好好弥补回来，菜谱也是为此准备的。

今天在家没事，正是改善伙食的好时机，顺便也是庆祝雨天吉日。

两人一拍即合，立即着手准备起来。

手抓羊肉、炖血肠、干炸马排、牛杂汤……要是有条件，琳真想一口气烧一大桌让海克托尔见识见识，可实际做起来却发现自己多年不下厨房手艺生疏了不少，加上菜谱所需的材料总是缺这缺那，他们在屋内又只有一只临时搭起来的小灶台，怎么也达不到理想火候，一番鸡飞狗跳之后，最后能称作成功的作品竟然只有海克托尔心血来潮抢过位置、按最寻常手法烤出的那条鱼。

 

“大、大失败……”

琳不能接受这样的结局，打起精神哐地一声把一锅奶茶顿在台面中央，正是她用新接的雨水煮出来的草原特色奶茶。

“只好用这个来一决胜负了！”

没错，他俩在烹饪期间还在呈口舌之快想要比出高下。

在琳看来，明明是自己提出要挑战真正的萨卡料理，要是能吃的只有随处可见的烤鱼，那么输的不仅是自己，家乡也丢了颜面。

“什么嘛，这都不能算正餐吧，还是老子的烤鱼正宗”

海克托尔望向那锅热腾腾泛着泡沫的乳白色茶水回击道。

“别小看这奶茶，在草原，奶茶可比正餐还重要”

琳订正了他的态度，表示自己仍有一战之力，说完揭开锅盖。

一瞬间，芬芳四溢，羊奶的醇香与茶的清香扑面而来，那滋味堪比一锅鲜美汤汁，海克托尔不由得吸了吸鼻子。

“怎样？”

琳得意扬了扬头，暗地里庆幸自己没忘记父亲从小授予的奶茶调配黄金配方。

“这、这不算什么，我的极品黄金烤鱼不会输给你的！”

海克托尔忍着食指大动，嘴上半点不服输。

于是两人互瞪了一会，双双合掌感谢天地和先祖的恩赐，行礼完毕，分别将手伸向对方的作品。

 

“唔——！”

“哦！！”

不约而同发出赞叹。

 

海克托尔喝下的奶茶给他带来从未有过的味蕾体验，鲜美、浓稠，不是预想中的甜味而是咸的，但口感并不奇怪。除了鲜奶和茶叶，还加入牛油和肉沫，几样完全和奶茶联系不起来的成分以近乎完美的比例调和在一起，那醇厚甘美的滋味让人犹如全身心沐浴在明媚暖阳下，口齿余香、回味无穷。

而琳啃了一口鱼肉也惊讶捂住嘴。她不是没尝过海克托尔烤的鱼，最早可以追溯到三年前的人龙之战，那时行军途中他们虽有罗文、蕾贝卡、马利纳斯等专人负责伙食，可心情好也会自行开小灶。琳还记得海克托尔烤出来的鱼……一言难尽，尼尔斯甚至嚷嚷着他宁可饿死也不要吃一溜烟跑了，海克托尔气得绕着篝火追了他三圈。然而现在她手中的烤鱼，恰到好处的焦香，喷洒均匀的盐末，泛着光的香油，吃下第一口就想吃第二口，绝对不是她先前评价的“普通的”、“随处可见的”烤鱼。

 

“不、不赖嘛”

“是、是吗，你也……”

海克托尔一口气喝完一整碗奶茶，抹了抹嘴。

琳则忍住食欲把咬了一口的鱼放下，茶有一大锅，鱼仅此一条，她不想一个人独享。

又开始互瞪。

 

“虽然不赖，但还是我赢”

“什么？明明是做出纯正草原风味的我赢吧”

“茶是挺纯正，可其他都是扣分项……”海克托尔煞有介事清点着一旁的失败品，“你看看，焦炭羊骨、超咸牛筋、尿味马肉……”

没等他说完，琳脸一红，抬手就用被自己咬过一口的烤鱼堵上他的嘴。

“哪有这种计分法啦”

 

接下来的时间，两人以惩罚游戏的方式把桌面上的菜肴消灭得干干净净，包括那些失败品，仿佛享受的不是味道，而是共同创造的美好时光。

 

 

~小剧场~

“喂，你的烧烤手艺什么时候变这么好了？”

“因为老子是天才，这点小事不在话下”

海克托尔一边吹嘘着，一边瞒起自己为此趟蜜月旅行恶补的那些功课……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有参考蒙古特色食品。  
> 所以这篇标题才应该是《做饭》？


	29. 第12题 讨论关于坐骑的话题（Day 29）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> cp预警：  
> 鲁斯x萨卡村娘

琳瞅了个空档拍拍海克托尔，趁大伙不注意带他溜了出来。

坐在小山坡上吹着凉风，海克托尔感到酒劲终于消退一些。他借着皎洁月光望向远方，大片青草如同波浪般高低起伏，要不是身后还传来载歌载舞之声，他差点以为自己身处没有水的海洋。

 

“好点没？”

琳弹了一下他的脑门。

“什么呀，老子好得很”

尽管头晕脑胀，海克托尔仍坚持维护自己的尊严。

“真的？这是几？”

“1”

“这呢？”

“2”

“两个加起来？”

“…………你耍猴啊？”

琳笑得一脸调皮。

 

刚才他们正在参加库特拉族盛大的草原庆典，因为其中有相识的友人，身份藏不住，被拥至上座、受到堪比正中央巨大篝火般热情的款待。

酒自然少不了，从入座以来就没停下一直喝到现在，就连琳的面色也泛起几分红润。

——可回忆起为什么他俩会突然成为其中一份子，琳竟一时理不出头绪，索性不再去想。

 

“不过，下次可别这么喝了，就连我们萨卡人，喝马奶酒也得三口一肉。像你那样当茶水灌，戴杨族长都被你吓住了，也亏你能撑到现在”

“咦？是这样吗”

听琳这么一说，海克托尔也不由得涌上几分窘迫。他以为草原人都是大口喝酒大口吃肉，为了让自己表现得更地道，他都是随着性子怎么豪爽怎么来，没考虑到酒不同喝法也不同。不过亲身体会过这马奶酒的烈度，海克托尔倒明白了琳能在利西亚千杯不醉的原因。

 

“你呀，别以为看上去和本地人没大区别就真当自己是草原子民啦——还差得远呢”

琳端详着海克托尔一袭帅气干练的萨卡装扮，肩上还挂着好客的库特拉族人献给他的彩色绸子，不禁轻笑出声，然后伸手理了理他被风吹乱的刘海，顺便解去他围在额前的头巾。

裹住太阳穴的布条一取下，海克托尔立时觉得舒爽不少，长舒一口气，顺手抓起腰带擦了把脸上汗水。

“嗯……腰带真能当汗巾用”

“还记得我说过的话，看来真的没到极限”

“我早说没事了，腰带做汗巾和绳索、头巾遮阳防风、耳坠当小刀……”

“是是是~”

就像要证明自己，海克托尔将这天出门前琳为自己穿衣打扮时顺口提起的萨卡着装习俗如数家珍，殊不知说到后面已有些口齿不清。琳吃吃笑着附和他。

 

“可是啊，这手链居然是祈求平安的”

海克托尔抓起琳的手腕，又和自己戴在手腕上的同款手链比对在一起，显得愤愤不平。

“嘛，不是挺好吗，平安才最重要嘛”

“哪里好了……”

想到两年前自己居然把萨卡当地量产的平安链误认为是“独一无二”的婚姻链，还把它用作重要信物向琳求婚，而时至今日他从库特拉族人那里收到同款礼物才意识到这个错误，就觉得自己黑历史榜又多了一条。当初那个哄骗他的奸商固然可恶，但终究还是自己太蠢，听信了对方的天花乱坠。

 

“是真的啦”

琳点住手链末端的翠色宝石。

“你看，这块翡翠不是海克托尔你另外加上去的吗”

“啊……”

“那么，这条手链就不是大路货了，而是独一无二的、只来自你的信物……我呀，肯定会好好珍惜的”

“琳……”

仿佛连月色都黯然失神，海克托尔被身边女子纯粹的目光所吸引。

她不常说这种肉麻的话，莫非也是酒的作用？

想到这里，海克托尔脑子一热，就势抚上她的脸，慢慢朝她贴过去，察觉到气氛的琳也不由闭上眼。

 

“……诶？”

然而她没有迎来丈夫的亲吻，反而肩头一沉。

睁眼一看，海克托尔已经整个脸埋在她肩窝。

“呜呜……可恶啊”

男子发出含糊而不甘的呻吟声，呼吸中弥散的酒气愈发浓郁。

看来是马奶酒的后劲上来了。琳深知这种副作用的厉害，尽管有些扫兴，但她更不忍心看他难受。

（还是早些回去睡一觉为好）

正这么想，身后传来沙沙的脚步声，鲁斯适时从山坡另一头出现。

眼前景象已无需言明，鲁斯递上特意拿来的湿巾与醒酒茶。

“多谢你，鲁斯，每次出现都是雪中送炭呢”

“哪里”

琳眨了眨眼睛，注意到对方嘴边笑意。

“还有，你变得爱笑了”

“嗯，托你们的福”

鲁斯安静回应，目光落在两人身上，表情愈发柔和。

琳正在替海克托尔揉太阳穴，问他还能不能站起来，海克托尔仰头饮下醒酒茶，眼皮半搭着点头，看起来一半意识已经飞到天父那里去了。

 

“来我家休息吧”

“可是宴会那边……”

“不要紧，和父亲还有大家招呼过了”

鲁斯上前和琳一左一右把海克托尔搀扶起来。海克托尔努力向他表达了感谢和歉意，而后指着眼前两匹马说三人正好一人一匹，坚称自己能一个人骑，琳便不由分说打断他，把他推上去共乘一骑。

 

登上马背，她竟有些兴奋。重返故乡以来总算有机会策马飞奔，那种被草原特有气息包裹、与自由之风共舞、无论去往何方都触不到极限的熟悉感知，让琳倍感惬意。可她仍刻意放慢了速度，因为海克托尔还靠在她背后，耷拉在她肩上的脑袋随马匹奔波而轻微颠簸，头发摩擦着她的颈脖，痒痒的。虽说他有好好环抱住自己的腰，琳还是时不时担心他会不会就这么睡过去被甩下马。

 

“海克托尔？”

“在……你够了啦……”

“嘻，我是怕你突然吐我一身”

“你好烦哪~才不会呢”

当琳第三次确认他是否醒着时，海克托尔终于忍不住在她耳边嘀咕，把她抱得更紧让她放心。

琳没有做第四次确认，倒不是向海克托尔妥协，而是他们已经抵达目的地。

鲁斯拴好马，领二人钻进毡房。

 

琳早早留意到这毡房若独居未免太大，再看屋内摆设，怎么都像有同住者。

“鲁斯，难道你……”

“嗯，我和妻女住在一起”

琳霎时理解了他笑容背后的幸福。

鲁斯去年娶妻，今年喜得一女，妻子在家看护孩子故没来参加宴会。

“怎么不早说？”

“也不是什么大事”

“这还不……”

想起这位同胞好友总是把自己的事看得特别轻淡，琳无奈扶额，又急忙摸索起自己的口袋，想找点物什当见面礼，可今天发生的事全在意料之外，浑身上下只翻出钱和宴席上收到的小礼品——直接送金币可是大忌，别人送的东西也不好借花献佛，她有些尴尬。倒是一旁倚着琳才能站稳的海克托尔宛若突然清醒一般，从怀中掏出一只丝织荷包塞到琳手里，一问才知道是路上那个商人求他买下来的。琳又气又笑，面对一脸醉然向自己邀功的丈夫，象征性赏了他一肘子。而就在他们讨论只送这个会不会失礼时，里间的帘子摇起，鲁斯护着一名女子走出来，女子怀里抱着一只小小的襁褓。

 

四名成年人一见如故，互相介绍认识之后，自然而然将注意力转向剩下的那位小小主人，而当襁褓被送到跟前的一瞬间，琳和海克托尔都不由自主屏住呼吸，无论语气还是动作都变得极其柔软，事后想来这大概就是人骨子里对新生命的呵护。

小家伙有着和父亲一样的墨绿发丝和秀挺的鼻梁，眉眼则似母亲温婉有神，一双大眼睛在两张陌生的脸之间来回打转，一点都不怕生反而好奇伸出小手。

 

“怎、怎么办？！”

琳慌了神，不知该不该接。

“我我我我一身酒气最好不要靠近我”

转头看海克托尔已经退了三尺远，离了琳的扶持还脚下一个踉跄差点摔倒，平日里的威风神武不翼而飞，鲁斯贴心为其搬了张椅子。

这边，孩子的母亲笑意愈发浓厚，示意琳接受女儿的善意。

琳咬咬牙，举起手指试探性触碰孩子的小手，结果孩子用整个小手抓住她的食指，冲她甜甜一笑。

这个举动几乎让琳厥倒。

她从来不知道婴孩是如此美好的事物，仅是一指相触，她的心就已经化了。然后在这短短的一刻，记忆深处的一幅幅画面闪过脑海：沉默寡言却喜欢安抚自己头顶的父亲、温柔贤淑总带给自己温暖拥抱的母亲、慈爱安祥不断在自己最失落时予以鼓励的外祖父、还有奥斯提亚藏书阁巨幅族谱、一路延伸下去的先祖画像、最后是海克托尔划过家人名字的手和望向自己的深情的眼……

（名字？我已经定好了。就用大哥的名字叫他尤瑟好了）

（什么？如果是女孩呢？）

（我的孩子当然是男孩了。到将来还要和艾利乌德的孩子比一比究竟谁比较强啊）

（这个人总是说这些话。真是的，老大不小了还总是跟孩子似的。那如果是个女孩子，玛克，你来为她起个名字吧……）

（嗯，我想想……琳迪斯、琳……Lin……Lina……Lilina……叫莉莉娜怎么样）

（莉莉娜……好可爱的名字！而且，就好像我和芙罗利娜的名字连起来了一样）

（喂喂——）

 

不知不觉，泪水伴随笑容夺眶而出。

女主人连忙询问她怎么了，意识到自己的失态，琳赶紧擦掉眼泪，直说自己太感动，并顺势递出荷包，为他们夫妇俩以及这个崭新的小生命献上最诚挚的祝福。

 

“对了，这孩子叫什么”

“还没起正式的名字……对了！老公，不如让两位客人来为我们的女儿赐名吧，正好他们也是我们的恩人啊！”

孩子的母亲灵光一现，拉住丈夫提议道，鲁斯也流露出赞同的神情，琳看向海克托尔，他霎时放出精光的双目已充分表明态度，不过名字还得由琳来起，因为海克托尔不懂萨卡的起名规矩。

 

“既然如此，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

琳合上眼，思考着怎样的名字才能传达出她父母和这片生养她的土地对她蕴含的无限爱意及景愿。

这时，屋外飘来丝丝风声，那是只有在当地才有的草原之风，时而温柔似母亲，时而奔腾似父亲，她曾每日乘着这风声早起入睡，只要在风中，她就能感到安心……

琳有了主意，轻轻勾起嘴角：

“这女孩就叫……”

 

 

~小剧场~

 

这天清晨，离开家前。

“啊，你怎么还背着斧子”

琳本来上下打量着一身草原装的海克托尔频频点头，直至她瞥见他藏在背后的群狼之灾。

“有什么问题吗？”

海克托尔大声抗议，表示斧子是他的好伙伴，离了斧子他就心难安。

“不行，没见过哪个游牧民用斧子做武器~而且斧子挥动声音太大，会把动物吓跑”

琳叉腰抱怨道，从行李中翻出一把大剑，正想递给他，又收了回来：

“不对，你这家伙用什么武器都会把动物吓跑，干脆什么也别带了吧，靠我的箭术就好啦，哈哈哈”

“!@#$%^&”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这天，琳本来计划是带海克托尔就近体验原汁原味的草原狩猎，但经过一系列意想不到的不可控事件，在其连锁反应下，他们现身于千里之外的库特拉族聚集地，并成为座上宾参加了他们的庆典。这中间到底跳过了多少离奇与偶遇，那啥，我也不知道……（←因为并没有想好(*/ω＼*)  
> 莉莉娜名字的来历：来参加海克托尔即位典礼当天，玛克已和芙罗利娜“串通好”，答应给孩子起名时把小芙的名字编进去。琳虽然不知情却也第一时间想到名字似自己和好闺蜜的结合体，但她以为纯属巧合，并且感到满意！→本作者一直觉得莉莉娜的名字：リリーナ=リン+フロリーナ，忍不住玩了这个梗(*/ω＼*)  
> 苏（スー）的名字起自风声是我瞎编的，但感觉意外地合适？！  
> 海克托尔穿的萨卡装束正是之前琳买给他的全套民族服饰，下雨在家的那天给他改合身了，结果穿起来还蛮好看的，不像土匪了233  
> 在马背上的时候，如果琳没有三番五次呼唤，海克托尔就真的睡着了，当然，他是不会承认的！  
> 鲁斯妻子提起的海克托尔和琳是他们的恩人，其实不是直接的恩情，而是与海克托尔就任利西亚盟主以来实施的政策有关，这里就不细说了。  
> 另外有一点额外的脑洞：重温封印之剑的时候我就有想过，为什么苏逃进利西亚后会跑到多利亚去，还会被领主奥伦接待进自己府邸居住，这明显就是带有目的来投奔的嘛~要不然只是藏身的话，不应该躲到市井城镇里去吗？如果真是这样，投奔当地领主没有门路怎么行，所以就用这个脑洞加固了苏一家和海琳的这层关系，而奥伦已经是海琳的忠实粉丝了，表兄嫂的干女儿有难，又怎会不倾囊相助？当然，这一层关系完全是戴着海琳CP滤镜杜撰的，要是达成鲁琳结局也一样能解释得通（）自然就得不到原作剧情的支撑啦~只是个私货脑洞~


	30. 第30题 滚床单（Day 30）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会有滚床单描写，都散了吧（doge脸）

琳醒来时发现海克托尔已不在身边。  
他起得比自己早已是极罕见的事，何况昨晚还宿醉，莫不是太阳打西边出来了？  
这么想着，琳飞快把自己收拾妥当，出了客间。

外面女主人正在灶前煮早餐，听到动静转身向琳道了早安，琳礼貌回应，又问起鲁斯去向，女主人告知他去了父亲那里。  
琳想起他们也该去向族长问安，还要为昨夜提早离席的事致歉，女主人笑着告诉她不必如此拘谨，随后将视线投向隔壁门帐。  
琳望去，只听见里面断断续续传来清脆笑声，悄悄掀开一瞧，一大一小两个身影玩得正欢：  
大的伏在摇篮边缘，把手里五彩斑斓的拨浪鼓挥舞得像花斧，一边扮着夸张鬼脸，嘴里还发出古怪声音，滑稽的样子与他威猛的身材形成强烈反差，显得尤其好笑。小的摇摆着小手，一会追逐着彩色拨浪鼓，一会被神态百出的鬼脸吸引，每一次变化都逗得她咯咯直笑，还时不时蹬出小腿好像在抗议不够看。两个人都极其投入，没发现有人进来。

“苏很喜欢你们呢”  
“哇？！……”  
就在她犹豫是否闯入时，女主人来了个螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。  
“这孩子平时在陌生人面前就和他父亲似的安安静静的，这么开心还是头一次”  
“诶？真的吗？”  
“嗯。说不定，她一直在等待你们到来，这一定是大地母亲的指引”  
美丽的少妇双手合十，感谢上天让他们相逢。  
琳看看她，又看看海克托尔和小小苏，不由心潮澎湃。

要是自己和海克托尔也有了孩子……  
琳不是没畅想过这场景，但无论是把动作放轻到极致生怕吓到孩子的海克托尔、还是放下身段极度耐心陪伴孩子玩耍幼稚游戏的海克托尔、以及会为孩子一个微小举动紧张到惊慌失措的海克托尔，都不在她的预想画面中，如今这些全都真真切切摆在她眼前，她直感慨自己太低估他。不，别说她了，就连海克托尔自己也没想到吧，之前他还装腔作势说小孩子不管是男是女都要严加管教呢。  
——琳笑出了声。也暴露了自己的所在。

海克托尔闻声抬起头来，脸上的陶醉瞬间被尴尬所替代，他三两下爬起身，却吞吞吐吐不知说什么好。孩子母亲笑着上前为海克托尔解围，她抱起摇篮中的小小苏，问两人要不要抱抱看。  
“我可以吗？！”  
琳兴奋地眼睛都放出光来。昨天被握住手指时她就母性大发，能亲手抱一抱简直梦寐以求。  
“当然可以，二位可是苏的教父教母”  
指的是起名的事。  
说到这份上自然当仁不让。琳不再客气，轻轻用双手接过小小苏，安稳托住她柔弱的躯干和袖珍小脑袋。这个未来生命的雏形，把全身心交予自己支撑，体会着她的份量，琳不禁感受到身为大人的责任，想要守护下一代的使命感油然而生，最重要的是，她仿佛一下子告别了作为孩子的自己，准备好迈入下一个人生阶段……

然后她发现海克托尔眼巴巴盯着她。  
“你也来抱抱看？”  
“呃……我还是算了……”  
海克托尔抓抓脑袋，显出退缩之意。  
琳投去不解的眼神，好像在问明明和孩子关系那么好，为什么要拒绝。  
“那个……我没轻没重，伤到孩子就不好了……”  
感知到爱妻的疑惑，海克托尔挣扎片刻，还是如实把理由说出来。  
琳微微睁大了眼睛。平时她没少数落海克托尔不知轻重，可那家伙向来嘴硬不承认，如今竟为了一个女婴承认自己的不是，这是怎样的魔力啊。  
孩子的母亲也笑出来。  
“海克托尔殿下会是个好父亲呢”  
她如此说道。  
突然的夸奖让两人都有些羞涩。  
“而且毫无疑问会是个事无巨细精心呵护孩子的好父亲，所以没事的，就当作育前练习吧”  
“！育、前、练、习！”  
极具诱惑力的词汇冲击着海克托尔的大脑，他再次看向妻子，得到她赞许的目光，于是败下阵来顺从自己本意。  
在两名女性的指导下，他小心翼翼将小小苏转移到自己手臂中；犹如手捧一束一吹就散的蒲公英，他大气也不敢出，行动僵硬好似木偶人，丝毫看不出他平日里雷厉风行的一面。在他宽大的臂膀中，孩子显得愈发小只，也越发玲珑可爱。划动着小手的苏拍打着他的下巴，可能觉得发出声音很有趣，她展开纯真笑容，海克托尔与她相视而笑，一时忘记之前的惶恐，堆起满脸痴迷。目睹这温馨场面，琳打心底扬起一股暖意。她都不知道这个粗线条的硬汉可以软化到这等地步，那双平时总是坚毅无比的眼神在孩子面前竟能柔情得快滴出水来，再观望下去，她的心又要化了……

结果接下来的时间，海克托尔抱孩子的姿势越来越熟练，而且一副爱不释手的模样，苏也对这个大个头的新玩伴非常满意，孩子母亲干脆放心把照顾孩子的重责交给他，和琳一起去准备早餐，直至鲁斯回来。

后来在库特拉族族长及各位族人的热情相邀下，二人又在此地逗留了两日，把为期三天三夜的庆典活动玩了个遍。在此期间，他们品尝到了比菜谱上的菜肴更加丰盛的美食，琳也在海克托尔面前亲自露上几手真正的厨艺一雪前耻，总算命他不再念叨那几道失败品；还换上草原风味的礼服参加了当地舞会，一席盛装打扮的琳美得令海克托尔挪不开眼睛，不过他照例和琳贫嘴打趣，琳便大肆嘲笑了他跳大神似的舞蹈动作；结果当之后海克托尔受邀去参加摔跤比赛，更换完专用跤服露出健壮优美的上半身肌肉时，琳也红着脸看愣了神，两人再度扯平；最后一起去集体捕猎，终于记起前两天出行初衷的琳施展其百发百中的骑射本领，海克托尔不懂箭术，却也狠狠秀了一把力大无穷勇猛过人的一面，两人都赢得大家的交口称赞……  
愉快的日子转瞬即逝，草原子民不重身份和地位像对老朋友一样坦诚以待，使得他们无拘无束尽兴享受了这两日欢乐时光。只可惜，天下无不散的筵席，随着庆典的结束，他们也是时候离开了。临走前，琳亲手做了件小衣服送给苏，海克托尔也破天荒不知从哪里学来的编制技术、给鲁斯一家三口各编了一条平安链；他还向戴扬族长郑重表达了两地人民友谊长存的景愿，并表示会努力将这样的其乐融融传播至整个利西亚……

与老朋友、新朋友依依惜别后，两人翻身上马，正式踏上返程。  
回去的路上，海克托尔意犹未尽哼起了歌，琳戏谑了他几句，谁知受其影响她自己也情不自禁哼唱起来，海克托尔得意之余干脆和她来了个合唱，琳羞得策马飞奔，把他甩在了身后。  
远望她飞驰而去的身影，海克托尔蓦然间失了神。  
那是怎样一幅美轮美奂的画面：  
碧空如洗、白云如絮、绿草如茵，于如此纯净三色中飞奔的骏马和女子，长长的马尾辫在风中飞舞，就像琳说过的，宛若全身心都流淌在天地间，与草原之风融为一体，叫人心驰神往。这样的琳，是在利西亚、在他庄严规整的奥斯提亚城里绝对见不到的。  
不，不仅现在的琳，还有底气十足教导自己故乡习俗的琳、和草原同胞说着方言轻松谈笑的琳、庆典中肆意释放自我的琳——不如说踏上萨卡草原的一刻起，琳就散发着自己见所未见的闪耀光芒。  
（难道我要……）

“怎么了？想苏了？”  
琳四处检查完帐篷的安全性，扑到睡铺上，关切询问起爱人。  
从库特拉族返回他们居住的小毡房尚需要些时日，路途中他们只能使用便携式旅行帐篷过夜。  
而离开库特拉族后，海克托尔就有些心事重重，琳以为他还挂念着可爱的孩子。  
“嗯……还有想到我们到家没多久就要回利西亚了，真舍不得”  
“哈哈，你也爱上草原了吧”  
“是吗？”  
海克托尔发觉琳点出了他心中所想。在草原仅度过短短一周就让他喜欢上这里，那么在萨卡生活了15年的琳，这份爱得有多么深沉。

“琳……你……”  
“什么啊，有话就说啦”  
海克托尔这般闪烁其词的样子十分稀罕，琳不由得坐起来直面他。  
而对方看了她一眼，突然将其拉入自己怀抱。  
“我不知道……”  
“嗯？”  
琳察觉到他心中有所迷茫，双手轻轻覆上他的背，示意他向自己倾诉。  
“把你带回奥斯提亚，真的好吗”  
“啊——？”  
没想到他又在想这种事，琳又好气又好笑，挣脱了他的怀抱。  
“事到如今你还在想什么呀”  
琳叹了口气。过去他们也为这事爆发过一次争吵，但那次两人都不够坦率，导致误会加深还陷入冷战，险些分道扬镳。也不知道是幸还是不幸，海克托尔随后就遭到了暗杀，因为那个意外，患难见真情的他们很快摈弃前嫌和好如初，关系反而更进一步。琳还以为那之后海克托尔已经彻底解开心结了呢。  
“你听着”  
琳用双手拍住他的脸颊，把他的脑袋扳正。  
“以前总是你开导我，今天在草原，轮到我开导你了”  
“哦……”  
海克托尔的脸被她掌心夹得有些变样，加上无辜的眼神，看上去好像等待训话的可怜孩子。近距离看着这样的他，琳一下子把斟酌好的话都忘光了，又想想对付这家伙还是单刀直入的好，下了决心。  
“我只说一句”  
她深吸一口气。  
“——别太小看我了！”  
说完，她朝着对方的唇直吻了下去。  
这个由女方发起的吻没来由的霸道，就像从草原得到用不完的精力，琳甚至顺势将海克托尔扑倒，然后继续加深这个吻，直到双方都用尽胸腔里的空气才狠狠分开……  
两个人都大口喘着气。  
海克托尔惊异于琳出人意料的大胆举动，同时她的心意切实传递给了他：  
——不要小看我，我已经不是那个环境一改变就不知所措的小女孩了，我知道自己想要什么，而且会适应得比你想象得更好。对，我很强，根本无需你来担心！所以，让我和你共进退！  
琳注意到他眼中逐渐散去的迷惘，在她还残留有几分潮红的脸上展露出胜利的笑容。  
“呐、”  
她把脸埋进海克托尔胸膛，又抬起头直视他的蔚蓝瞳孔庄重说道：  
“我们也要个孩子吧”

 

~后日谈~

风尘仆仆回到奥斯提亚的那天，两人本不想引起任何人注意偷偷溜回去，谁知半路被行人认出来，一传十、十传百、一时间演变为民众自发夹道欢迎他们的侯爵大人携夫人蜜月归来，引发全城骚乱和主干道交通大拥堵。  
阵仗闹得这么大，城堡内也很快得知消息，奥辛火速派人把两人揪回去，训了一通，又命他们即刻补办正式婚礼给领民以交代，理亏的二人汗颜而笑，毫无怨言欣然接受安排。而就是在这天，琳惊喜发现自己真的怀孕了……

——新的一页将就此翻开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇，完结撒花✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿  
> 有重度拖延症的我竟然真的把三十题更完了，得意忘形ing！  
> 太激动，心里有很多想说的，又什么也说不出来！！！  
> 过了十多年还能重拾对海琳的爱，实在是——连我自己都被感动了！呜呜呜呜呜
> 
> 文的最后，琳发现自己即将成为母亲。身为玩家的我们也许会哀叹她未来的命运，因为封印之剑显示莉莉娜的妈妈早已不在——在此我想说，不用担心，至少在本人构筑的这个世界中，我会为他们提供扭转悲剧的机会。一切都会发生，但同时存在转机，这里不细说。  
> 总之，文章写出的海琳存在着专门为其构造的故事发生背景，而这个背景也是我对烈火后续大脑洞的一部分，能先把海琳写出来真是太好了！只是不知道有没有OOC，这点需要读者评判才行，自己身在其中看不出来ww  
> 也感谢同居三十题提供的梗，说实话，当初心血来潮选题时一眼就相中这套题目，看到标题的瞬间，一个个故事就顺理成章从脑海中冒出来了，所以才能较为顺利动笔。  
> ——虽说如此，最终成文与初始大纲已有挺多区别，可能会再多开一个章节把所谓“大纲”贴上来，温故一下自己当初的思路，也有一些没写出来的梗，以及文中没提到的一些隐藏在背后的影子设定。
> 
> 嗯……在ao3发中文同人注定是寂寞的，本来也是想自娱自乐才发在国外平台，因为从来没正经写过文，被看到感觉很不好意思！  
> 结果没想到能偶遇同好，相当开心！果然一个人更文好孤独哇QwQ 要是有幸能被更多海琳粉丝看到，欢迎你们留下kudo和评论（不登录的访客也能留），一起交流海琳萌点也好、指出不足也好、提出疑问也好……我会更开心的！！（别看有上百kudo，其中100个都是我自己点的😂因为无人问津实在是太寂寞了）
> 
> 会不会继续开海琳的其他系列呢？  
> emmm……说实话，确实有坑待填，但可能会比较零碎，总之看情况吧！海琳POWER~
> 
> 最后再次感谢所有！！！  
> 对了，多唠叨一句，喜欢海琳的朋友请一定不要错过一位大手写的《To Raise a Daughter》（海琳莉）和其姊妹篇《To Raise a Son》（艾妮罗）这个系列，讲述原作背景下两对主角为人父母的故事，搜索海琳cp英文标签就在第一页，或者直接搜文章标题，绝对是神仙文，而且都已完结，包管一次看个爽！！！就是结局遵从原作注定是虐的QAQ


	31. 后记·不能深究的时间线设定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在动笔之前脑子里设想的事件发生时间，三十题都是跟从这个事件表来写的。  
> 当然，思路一直在变，大纲也不断在删改。而且因为是大纲嘛，其中略去了很多细节，也有仅仅为了梳理脑洞而添加的东西。  
> 最终形成的就是这个样子，仅此为记录吧。  
> 还是那句话：不要在意细节~

Part A 疗养篇（1~10章）

981年3月

  * 3月3日，新菲雷侯艾利乌德即位仪式。
  * 3月6日，傍晚，归国途中，遭遇山贼伏击。海克托尔当时只带了2名重甲随从，虽然个个以一当十，但山贼团伙有预谋把三人分开。海克托尔刚刚和琳闹过矛盾，想拿山贼泄愤，战斗中意气用事过于冒进，中计被孤立。他们把独自一人的海克托尔引向早就布置好的陷阱，在那里，真正的杀手头目与他进行一对一单挑，海克托尔这才发现不对。这时琳出其不意折返，载她来的芙罗利娜也加入战局，而琳得知他们的主君独自去追逐山贼，先行一步赶去增援他。海克托尔与头目的战斗难解难分，琳终于赶到，干掉了碍事的山贼，但当头目战场转移至一座吊桥时，绳索突然断裂，海克托尔失去平衡坠落，琳飞身而至，却因力气不够拉不住，反而被一起拖下万丈深渊。全歼山贼的芙罗利娜等人并不知道发生此等意外，加上山中夜色降临飞快，黑暗中更加寻不见主人，只好连夜向基亚兰城求援。
  * 3月7日，杀手头目亲自至悬崖下收尸，发现海克托尔还活着。两人相遇后，海克托尔进行了最后的负隅顽抗，头目对其求生欲表示赞赏，但也给予他更加致命的一击，最后要收下人头时，琳再度现身阻挠。拂晓光线中，头目认出琳的脸，突然改变主意，警告让海克托尔就地死去比较好，并转身离开。基亚兰骑士团随后成功找到两位少主，装作什么也没发生一样护送进城，同时派密使去菲雷通知艾利乌德，海克托尔的两名随从则火速赶回奥斯提亚复命。
  * 3月9日，马修和塞拉秘密来到基亚兰城，塞拉负责治疗，马修负责伪装海克托尔在基亚兰的存在痕迹。同时他第一时间向琳确认了几件事：敌人是否知道少主还活着？敌人是否知道基亚兰参与其中？敌人是否知道琳参与其中？琳回想事件经过，回答知道海克托尔生存和见到自己脸的人，就只有头目一个，其他人要么被支开，要么都被干掉了，而且从那个人的反应来看并不知道自己是基亚兰公女，何况他故意放了一条生路，应该不会把真实情况上报。只是自己并不认识那个头目，也不知道为什么他看到自己会改变主意。至于基亚兰的参与，当时有能力赶来支援的只有基亚兰，自己和海克托尔的关系也算不上秘密，她也不确定敌人会怎么判断。马修听了得出结论：尽管那个头目也许会帮忙隐瞒，但他没有带回尸首，幕后黑手仍大概率把少主判定为生死不明。接下来他们应该会积极确认少主的生死，奥斯提亚那边已经由奥辛伪称少主外出周游未归混淆敌人视听。至于这边，琳的顾虑没错，一旦敌人找不到少主的尸体，势必会扩大搜寻范围，而最近的基亚兰就是首要目标。因此他们一方面必须严守秘密，另一方面不能此地无银三百两，比如突然加强城内警戒，这几乎就是告诉敌人少主藏在城里，而是最好保持和平常一样。但这样一来不保证敌人会否趁机潜入，为防止这种状况，只能在原有人手上加强个人警惕，另外普通客房是不行的，要把少主安排到更隐秘的房间，减少人员出入。琳一一记下。
  * 3月10日，清晨，海克托尔终于苏醒，但十分虚弱，清醒时间不长。马修则受琳所求，教了她一些察言观色的技巧。
  * 3月11日，艾利乌德来访，带来塔尼亚已有奥斯提亚侯弟失踪的传闻，商量后海克托尔让马修跟随艾利乌德，借走访临近诸侯的机会探听风声，调查可能的幕后黑手。
  * 3月13日，收到奥辛密信，称领内一切正常，让少主安心养伤。但海克托尔通过逼问信使得知领内气氛日趋紧张，侯爵久久未露一面、侯弟外出不归、领民难免心乱，不过奥辛已派出密探调查西部领地，马修则负责调查东部领地，到时会获知更多情报，一定能等到反击的机会。海克托尔让信使回去告诉奥辛不用顾虑自己，他有权知道真相。
  * 3月15日，收到马修密报，称已访问卡多雷，也有相同传闻，似乎有人在暗中引导诸侯向奥斯提亚施压，要是被煽动的领地多起来，兄弟俩都不在城里，这样下去真相可会瞒不住。
  * 3月18日，收到奥辛回信，认可少主的斗志，送来西部大量情报。马修的报告也在不断送来。
  * 3月22日，马修自阿拉芬回归。这些日子他随艾利乌德把东部所有领地状况探查完毕，因担心独自在基亚兰的少主，故而先行归来，发现琳已经很好地代理了自己的任务，而且干得还不错，由衷佩服。看过所有情报后，主仆二人得出结论，来不及等他彻底康复，最晚下个月必须回到奥斯提亚，不然奥辛那边会不堪重负。而流言的源头，尽管已看出些苗头，无奈缺乏确凿证据，也没时间深入调查，他们现在只能优先考虑如何安全回国。
  * 3月23日，豪森侯收到阿拉芬侯寄来的邀请函，在其号召下邀请各领主举办一次私人性质的小型晚宴，虽然邀请函是寄给侯爵的，但大家都明白邀请对象其实是身为公女的琳。这是幕后黑手主动出击的讯号，也是一次鸿门宴。PS：艾利乌德还在归国途中，未收到邀请，这也在阿拉芬侯算计之内。
  * 3月25日，琳出发。
  * 3月30日，琳安全回归。
  * 3月31日，启程回奥斯提亚。



 

* * *

 

Part B 反击篇（11~20章）

981年4月

  * 3月31日，离开基亚兰，前来接应的是马利纳斯带领的“商队”，为减少通过其他领地时可能遇到的盘查，队伍选择乘马车南下至巴顿港，再从水路返回奥斯提亚。队伍构成为领队马利纳斯和数名随身护卫，其他精锐骑士伪装成两组佣兵团，和马利纳斯保持一段距离，分别在前方探路和后方断后，确保中央的商队不会遭到袭击。
  * 4月3日，抵达巴顿，由于布置妥当，一路都很顺利，商队没有发生战斗。在港口遇到老朋友费格斯船长、达兹和法瑞娜，当然，这次无需借海盗船。考虑到之后要爬山，还额外雇佣了法瑞娜。
  * 4月5日，抵达内陆运河，下船后开始翻山。
  * 4月6日，抵达奥斯提亚境内。
  * 4月7日，早晨抵达城寨，故意高调进城，消息瞬间传遍利西亚。对于中立派领主们，尽管侯弟现身让人放下一些心，但尤瑟侯的状况仍然是他们最关心的事，反而更强烈要求盟主这个月回国主持同盟会议。对于反对派领主们，得知暗杀失败，适时陪伴在海克托尔身边的琳迪斯也不是他们想象中的天真丫头，计划很可能已经败露，海克托尔如此高调就无疑在向他们宣战，但幸好他们做得很干净，就算琳迪斯在宴会上听到什么风声，也不足以成为决定性证据，海克托尔回国后没有公开暗杀事件为自己失踪的一个月开脱估计也是这个原因。何况现在盟主不在位，他一个侯弟什么身份也不是，暂时不能拿他们怎样，现在只要继续搅浑水，鼓吹其他侯爵，先把这个月同盟会开了，到时海克托尔交代不了尤瑟侯的去向，就依然得不到人心，选举还是有希望。但在那之前，他们急需一个表面上的替罪羊转移视线、分散海克托尔的精力，免得他主动来问责让他们下不了台。他们把过错都推给当初刺杀失败的刺客头目，要求他再出击一次弥补上次的失手，头目答应重启这项任务，同时也明白在这风声正紧的关头刺杀侯弟几乎等于送死，而雇主只是想引起混乱而已，却还是义无返顾前去。
  * 4月12日，头目以多利亚为据点做最后的准备，无意间放出被关禁闭的奥伦，在互相不明身份的情况下被对方当成佣兵，想雇佣他送自己去奥斯提亚，头目觉得他正好需要一个身份进城，答应了这个差事。两人连夜赶路，一路相安无事。
  * 4月14日，清晨入境时才得知这个懦弱又天真的少年是多利亚侯独子，本以为他是多利亚侯派来监视自己的眼线，但奥伦不设防的态度让他打消这一想法，并轻松试探出他已经知道父亲计划并意图阻挠，便限制其行动独自进了城。不料他实在小看了奥伦的意志力，他走后，奥伦想方设法挣脱束缚。只是等奥伦赶到现场，头目已钻入布置好的圈套，就如一个月前他把海克托尔引入陷阱，算是还了一报。其实头目是琳的族人。在琳很小的时候鬼迷心窍侵入萨卡圣地盗取玛尼卡缇犯了禁忌，被族长驱逐出境。借助高超剑术，流落大陆期间当上专业杀手，但对于自己所作所为多年来一直抱有负罪感，出任务时会戴面具，不让别人看出他是萨卡人。从来没回过故乡，直到最近才知道部落全灭。先前在悬崖下认出琳时很惊讶，不想与她为敌故放其一条生路。这次在奥斯提亚城再遇到琳时得知她有贵族血统，还傍上奥斯提亚侯弟，以为她背叛萨卡族人独自在利西亚享乐，怒上心头，抢先向其发动攻击，但此时的琳内心没有任何迷茫，玛尼卡缇在她手中绽放光芒，头目有所迟疑，琳趁机击碎面具，认出他真身，头目却认为琳不配叫他的名字，恼羞成怒刺出一剑，琳用肩膀接下这一剑，这一幕刚好被赶来的援兵撞上，而后头目便被蜂拥而上的重甲兵制伏。在奥伦和琳的求情下，海克托尔同意留他性命，等自己好了再决胜负、报这两剑之仇。如今有了人证，海克托尔当即决定连夜飞去多利亚面见亲叔叔，琳留下“审问”头目。
  * 4月15日，海克托尔不期而至的来访打得多利亚侯措手不及，尽管侯弟相当于孤身闯虎穴，但儿子坚定站在他一边，多利亚侯不敢动他分毫，并终于在吃过一番亲情牌后缴械投降，答应约出艾利克。
  * 4月18日，阿拉芬侯接到奥斯提亚通知25日召开同盟会，会上将有重大发表，以为海克托尔总算撑不住，自己的时机来临，约图斯卡纳领主一同动身。
  * 4月22日，阿拉芬侯抵达拉乌斯，本想顺路约艾利克一同去奥斯提亚，却听闻他已去了多利亚。
  * 4月23日，阿拉芬侯抵达多利亚，却听闻侯爵们已先行去了奥斯提亚。
  * 4月25日，阿拉芬侯抵达奥斯提亚，在城堡里受到海克托尔热情款待，却唯独不见其他领主，看架势也没有要开同盟会议的意思，海克托尔于是不再演戏当场戳穿了他们的阴谋，表示自己已控制多利亚和拉乌斯，这是一次真正的鸿门宴。图斯卡纳领主吓得当场求饶，阿拉芬领主则仗着自己的势力坦言海克托尔不敢拿自己怎样，并反过来指责他私自隐瞒兄长死讯欺骗整个利西亚就为了得到权力宝座，他不能把盟主之位交给这种烂小子。海克托尔听着不对，二人进行一番彻夜长谈，加上琳的助攻，总算把内心想法说开。
  * 4月26日，阿拉芬侯离开城堡，海克托尔允许他自由游览奥斯提亚城区亲眼确认实情，琳自告奋勇陪同。图斯卡纳领主被招待留宿，因为过几天会召开真正的同盟会议。海克托尔则再次前往多利亚与艾利克会面，艾利克得知计划彻底告吹，觉得自己难逃一死。谁知海克托尔既往不咎，仅仅告诫他好好做领主，别动歪脑子，这事就算过去了。
  * 4月28日，海克托尔和多利亚侯、艾利克一同返回奥斯提亚参加月底的同盟会，琳在城门外等他归来。其他领主这两天也陆续抵达奥斯提亚。
  * 4月29日，艾利乌德抵达奥斯提亚。
  * 4月30日，同盟会议没有出现尤瑟侯的影子，取而代之的是海克托尔，他当众向诸侯公布兄长死讯，引起轩然大波。在一片质疑声中，阿拉芬侯率先为海克托尔说话，其严肃态度镇住诸侯，场面得以安定。会议以此为开端讨论了利西亚今后走向，海克托尔一一作答，颇有其兄风范，令人佩服。末尾，海克托尔表示自己很快会对外公开尤瑟侯之死，并让在座各位按正常流程准备进行新任盟主选举。会议圆满结束，其他人散去后，海克托尔把单独琳叫住向她求了婚，虽然十分突然又一点都不浪漫，琳还是感动得答应了他。
  * 5月5日，为尤瑟侯举办葬礼，全领地吊唁一个月。葬礼期间，琳一直陪伴海克托尔左右。
  * 5月20日，海克托尔来到基亚兰向豪森侯提亲，二人正式订婚。但因还在守丧未举行订婚仪式。
  * 6月6日，即位。



 

* * *

 

Part C 蜜月篇（21~30章）

983年3~5月

  * 3月14日，豪森侯寿终正寝。
  * 3月17日，海克托尔凌晨赶至基亚兰，同日接收基亚兰领土统治权。
  * 3月27日，打点完成基亚兰必要事务，期间参加过豪森侯葬礼，海克托尔先行返回奥斯提亚。
  * 4月3日，海克托尔独自出现在基亚兰，当日携琳动身前往萨卡。
  * 4月7日，抵达阿拉芬国境线，投宿国境旅馆。
  * 4月13日，抵达萨卡境内，找到琳留在萨卡的小毡包，把里面打扫到能住人。
  * 4月14日，上午向附近居民购买急需品，中午出发到布鲁卡鲁大肆采购。
  * 4月15日，修理毡包，布置内部装潢。
  * 4月16日，继续昨日未完成工作，完成住所修整。
  * 4月17日，大雨在家。
  * 4月18日，一大早去打猎，结果因为一系列误打误撞，加入了库特拉族晚间的庆典活动。
  * 4月19日~20日，继续享受庆典。
  * 4月21日，离开库特拉族。
  * 4月23日，回到毡房。
  * 4月24日，告别萨卡。
  * 5月3日，回到奥斯提亚。
  * 5月5日，公开婚礼。



 

* * *

 

 

（地图资料来自[FE wiki](https://fireemblemwiki.org/wiki/Elibe)）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，近期开了[海琳新坑](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028629/navigate)，是对本系列的前期及过程中的补完，和一些后续的延伸。


End file.
